Different
by FaberryAchele
Summary: AU:Quinn Fabray a normal, average police officer, who's on her way home when she bumped into Rachel Berry, Tony nominated actress superstar. The only problem was, Quinn was already head over heels in love with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wrote another Fanfiction about Faberry. A few facts about it:**

 **They didn't go to the same High School. They don't know each other.**

 **I'm Hungarian, so I thought about this story a lot. I mean I read a lot of Fanfictions and know about America but not to the fullest. So I decided to write one that is half-Hungarian and half-American.**

 **Santana and Quinn did go to High School together, Santana was the popular cheerleader and Quinn was the shy nerd.**

 **I'm going to make Quinn to be a gentleman. I'm sucker for gentleman!Quinn.**

 **And the last one, I hope you like it. If you did tell me about it and if you don't tell me that as well. I don't own anything. Nothing. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.**

The sound of the door ringing greeted Quinn Fabray as soon as she step inside of a little coffee house. She brushed the snowflakes from her coat and hat and scanned her surroundings looking for Santana, probably unnecessarily because her best friend was always late for any kind of meetings. Okay, so maybe she was a little early but it still wasn't an excuse. The shop was a little crowed for the time of the day but it wasn't going to be an issue.

She looked around again, this time for available table to sit down a read a little bit before Santana gets here. The minute she found one, she made her way over there. She placed her purse on the back of the chair and sat down. She pulled out her book, placed it on the table and started reading.

A few minutes later she was interrupted by a very familiar voice, „Really, Q. _Don't kill the mockingbird?!_ How many times did you already read that book, hmm? Don't be so lame."

Quinn smiled and looked up from the book, „Good morning to you, too, Santana. I see you are in a fabulous mood."

„You bet I am, bitch. It's fucking Monday morning and that's my favorite day of all time." Santana said, sarcastically, then take off her coat and hang it on the chair and sit down, „Why are you still wearing your coat? Aren't you hot?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

„I was cold." Quinn smirked, „Why, thank you Santana, I know I'm hot. Thanks for the compliment."

Santana laughed, „That was good, Fabgay. Really good." she stand up, „I'm going to go get coffee, now. Do you want anything?"

„Yeah, can you get me my regular, please."

„Coming right up."

„Thanks." Quinn smiled.

The moment Santana disappeared she went back to her book. If she was honest, Santana had a point. She was reading this book for the fifth time.

A few minutes later, a drink of coffee was placed in front of her. She didn't have time to look up at Santana because she quickly plunked down on her chair. She brushed her hair away from her face, lifted up her cup and took a sip of coffee.

When she was down, she placed the drink on the table and look at Quinn, „Did you call back your mother? She was upset when I picked up your phone last time. Well I _think_ shewas upset I didn't understand a word she was saying. I swear Hungarian is a weird language."

That's right, Quinn was half Hungarian half American. Her father moved to Hungary after he was done with college, found a beautiful woman there and married her. 18 months after the wedding her sister was born, and then her. Her father taught her English as her second language the moment she could speak. She was the only one who was interested enough to continue to learn every day. She was also the only one who understand and speak the language because her sister was lazy to learn more and eventually forget everything. Her mother didn't had to learn because when she met Quinn's father he already spoke Hungarian fluently. They still live in Hungary in a little village.

Quinn sighed, „Yeah, I did. She's constantly trying to guilt me into going home for the holidays. Plus it's my sister's 30th birthday on December 28th."

„Are you going?" Santana asked.

Quinn wrapped her hands around her cup and took a sip of it, „I don't know yet. I don't really want to go. I think it would be awkward and full on fights." she furrowed her forehead.

„Yeah, I know how you feel." Santana said, sympathetically.

Quinn recently came out to her family around Thanksgiving. She couldn't really hide it anymore so she flew home and told her entire family at once. To say it was a disaster would be an understatement. To keep it short, surprisingly the only person who fully supported her was her grandfather, her mother sort of supported her but you could see the disappointment in her looks every time she looked at Quinn. Her sister and father were the worst. They didn't kick her out but they don't support her whatsoever. It was a pretty hurtful memory for Quinn.

„Okay, changing the subject now, did you see yesterday?" Santana asked, excitedly.

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "No, why?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this then. The news was all over with it. Apparently Rachel Berry broke up with her co-star and boyfriend, Finn Hudson. They hid it very well, because apparently they were broken up for months."

Quinn had wide eyes, immediately, "Are you serious? You got to be kidding me. For months?! That Finn Hudson's an idiot if he let go such a woman."

"I know, right? Rachel's a hottie." Santana smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

"You have Brittany, asshole." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think I know that? It doesn't mean I don't have eyes. You know what I mean, you're as in love with her as you can get. I mean, seriously you don't even know her." Santana looked at Quinn pointedly.

"I don't have to know her. Did you see her legs at all? She's probably a head shorter than me and she has more legs than I do." Quinn played with the little spoon in her coffee, suddenly lost in thoughts about how sexy Rachel Superstar Berry looks like.

It was funny to think about that Quinn would probably hated Rachel in High School if they'd ever crossed path. She was the typical girl that was popular and determent to do anything to achieve her dreams and doesn't stop until she get it. She would be the girl that know exactly who she is and not apologies for it at all cost. Quinn was the total opposite from that. She was the shy loser, who was full on insecurities to do anything at all in High School. It was a big surprise to her and her family when she got the acceptance letter from Yale University.

The most important thing to her was that she got out of Hungary. Don't get her wrong she loved her home, but she always felt like she didn't belong there. The kids constantly teased her about that she was half-American, they would always tell her that she was going to get fat like they believed all Americans do, because of McDonalds, however they had a lot of McDonalds in Hungary as well.

"Oh, yeah," Santana actually moaned a little, "She's sex on legs."

Quinn gaged, "Don't ever moan like that ever again."

Santana smirked, "I don't think Brittany would like that, at all."

"Okay, that's it," Quinn drank the rest of her coffee and stand up, "I'm gonna go before you share anymore of that to me. Bye, bitch. I'll see you Wednesday."

"Later, Q."

Quinn grabbed her bag, placed it on her shoulder and walked out the coffee shop. The cold winter breeze immediately hit her in the face, making her pull her coat tighter around herself. She lowered her head to avoid getting cold air onto her face and possibly make her sick. She rarely got sick but better be safe than sorry. She tucked her hands into her pocket and begin walking toward her apartment, before she had to go to work.

She worked as a police officer in NYPD. Originally she wanted to be an English teacher but when she moved to the USA she applied for police academy for backup plan. When she got in she immediately knew that this is what she wanted to do all along. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a sharp pain in her arm and a sound of someone falling on the snow.

She turned her head to look down and saw none other than her favorite person on the whole wide world.

Rachel Berry.

She felt panic rise within her, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry ma'am." She kneeled down next to Rachel and started brushing the snow off of her with both of her hands. If she wouldn't be panicking so much, she would laugh at herself because she must've look crazy with how frantic she was, "I'm sorry, I haven't watched were I was going."

Rachel groaned in respond and tried to get up, without success, "Oh let me help you." Quinn hold out her hand for Rachel to grab.

The brunette without thinking grabbed her hand and allowed Quinn to lift her up, "Thank you." When she was safely on her feet she continued to brush the snow from her coat and legs.

"It was nothing. I'm so sorry about that."

Rachel was so busy with cleaning herself that she hadn't even looked up, "You said that already. It's okay. I just wasn't accepted it, that's all. It haven't even hur-"

In that moment she decided that she was as clean as she could be and look up to face the person she run into. What she saw take her breath away. The girl, a _woman_ , was absolutely gorgeous. She had an adorable red beanie on her head, and from what she could see she has short blonde hear, paired with the most beautiful hazel eyes Rachel has ever seen. She had a black coat on and black skinny jeans with black boots. Long story short she was the most beautiful girl she's ever met.

When she saw Rachel dark chocolate brown eyes for the first time she felt little week in the knees. Of course she saw her eyes before in all kinds of magazines but it felt different in person. They were so much more intense, so much bigger than on paper that Quinn couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. She was so nervous all of a sudden, "Ar-are you-you okay?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip to conceal her growing smile because Quinn adorableness, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm Qu-Quinn Fabray, ma'am." Quinn extend her hand to Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel shaked Quinn hands, gently, "It's nice to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn fight the urge to shiver from the sound of her name leaving Rachel's mouth, "Oh no, the pleasure is mine, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am. Rachel is just fine." Rachel smiled softly at Quinn.

"Okay, ma…Rachel." Quinn smiled in embarrassment.

"That's better. Well, I think I'll be goi-"

"Wait," Quinn shouted in a hurry to prevent Rachel from going away, she just met her biggest crush, she's not going to pass that opportunity up that easily, "Let me make it up to you."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Make it up to me how?" she asked, suspicious.

"Umm," _Come on, Quinn. Think of something,_ "Let me buy you a coffee. It would warm you up and It would make me feel so much better that at least I did something." she almost begged her.

"I don't know."

"Please, just one coffee and I'll leave you alone."

"Okay, okay." Rachel caved, eventually, "I'd love to."

"Great, there's a little shop right around the corner. We can go there, if it's okay with you?" Quinn asked uncertain.

"It's fine." Rachel smiled, and then shivers as a cold breeze hit her suddenly.

Seeing this Quinn pointed toward the direction of the coffee house, "This way."


	2. Chapter 2

The distance to the coffee shop was spent in silence, they walked side by side all the way. Quinn didn't really know what to do or say and on top of that she was still nervous. Can you blame her? She was walking with Rachel Berry, Broadway sensation, later movie star, to a little coffee shop. It wasn't normal at all.

Rachel wasn't feeling better as well, she didn't know what was about Quinn that made her nervous but something did it anyway. She didn't like that feeling very well, she's Rachel Berry for goodness sake! She doesn't get nervous.

When they reached the coffee shop, both signed in relief that they could do something and not walk in completely silence. Quinn walk a little faster to get to the door first, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for Rachel, "After you."

Rachel smiled at Quinn chivalrous behavior, "Thank you." she said, walking through the sill.

Quinn smiled in victory, feeling proud of herself for getting a smile from Rachel. She followed her inside the building and looking for a table, "Where do you want to sit? I can get your coffee as well as mine."

Rachel looked around the small shop and spotted a table in the back, "I can see one in the back. We can sit there if it's okay with you?"

"Of course, anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

Quinn blushed, slightly, looking down at her feet, "Yeah. I'm trying to make it up to you, remember? So yeah, anything you want." When she saw Rachel eyes twinkle she quickly added, "Within reasons, of course."

"Of course." Rachel smirked, turned on her heels and walked to the table.

Quinn shaked her head and follow Rachel like a lovesick puppy she was. She reached the table before Rachel and pulled the chair out for her.

"Wow, you're quite the gentlemen Quinn. Or should I say gentlewoman?" Rachel giggled at her own joke, and Quinn couldn't swoon anymore. Simply put Rachel was adorable. Rachel sat down and took off her coat, placing her purse on the table.

"What kind of coffee do you drink?" Quinn asked.

"Just a simple cappuccino, with soy milk, please." Rachel smiled at Quinn. When Quinn begin to walk to the counter, Rachel grabbed her wrist gently, "Wait."

Quinn looked down at her questioningly, "What?" she asked gently.

Rachel grabbed her purse and started going through it, "I didn't give you any money."

Quinn gently put her hand on Rachel's that was on her wrist and said, "Don't worry about it, Rachel. It's on me."

"Quinn," Rachel scolded, "I can't let you do that."

Quinn smiled, "Of course, you can. See just like that." She pulled her hand from Rachel's grip and walked to the counter. Rachel shook her head, and watched her leave.

A few minutes later she was bringing two coffee cups in her hands walking toward Rachel with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Just a few hours ago she and Santana was joking around and fantasizing about Rachel and now she's heading to her and have a conversation with her. She was curtain that this was the best day of her life.

She placed Rachel's drink in front of her and sat across the table with her own drink. It didn't matter to her that she already drank one before. She took off her coat as well and wrapped her freezing palms around the hot beverage to warm her hands faster.

"Thank you." Rachel said, smiling softly and taking a sip. The warm liquid quickly spreading through her body and leaving her in a nice, warm feeling.

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled back, "Where were you going to when I bumped into you so gracefully? But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine, I was actually going to one of my friends, Kurt. He invited me over for breakfast."

Quinn nodded her head, "Kurt as in Kurt Hummel?"

Rachel looked surprised, "Yes. How do you know that?"

Quinn cheeks immediately brightened a little, "I-I…I know he's your best friend."

Rachel bit her lip to control her smile, "How?" she asked, but she already know the answer.

Quinn blushed a little more and lowered her gaze to the table, "I read that about you in some magazine, he's your stylist."

Rachel nodded, "That's true." She smirked, "How often do you read articles about me, Quinn?"

Quinn continued to blush as she tried to answer the question, "No-not very often, no." she lied.

"Quinn, I don't know you but I even know that that's a lie. You're a terrible liar. You start to stuttering and become nervous." Rachel smiled, teasingly.

Quinn raised her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay you caught me. I'm your fan. I have been since I saw _Valentine's day._ You were amazing in that by the way."

Rachel smiled, genuinely and took a sip of a now cold coffee, "I knew you would be a fan. And thank you for your compliment, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled, lightly embarrassed.

Rachel immediately saw the look on Quinn's face, "Oh don't be embarrassed, Quinn. It's always a pleasure to me fans. I adore them so it's no trouble at all."

Quinn, feeling a little bold as the next question, "How do you often drink a coffee with your fans, Rachel?" Quinn asked, a teasing smile on her face.

Rachel smirk, "Just once or twice a week."

Quinn laughed, quietly, "Good to know that I'm not the only one, then."

"Okay, Quinn. Enough about the joking, tell me about you." At Quinn surprised face, Rachel added, "If we are going to drink coffee together, the least we can do is get to know each other better. Well, I mean you know much more about me then I do about you, so it's only fair if you tell me something."

"Wow, okay, ummm," Quinn tried to think of something worthy about herself, "I'm from Hungary."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, surprise evident on her face, "From Hungary?"

Quinn smiled, gently, that was usually the reaction if she told someone about where she's from, "Yeah, I was born there."

"Wow, I didn't except that. You don't even have an accent how that's even possible?"

"Well, I'm not full Hungarian, I'm half-American. My dad's from Chicago."

"Oh. And how did he end up in Hungary?" Rachel placed her closed fist under her chin, very interested in the topic.

"Umm, I think one of his relatives was Hungarian, so he was very interested in the language. He learned Hungarian in High School so, when he graduated from college he was fluent in the language, then he decided to move to Hungary and live there and see the culture and learn about the traditions. So when he met my mother in Hungary they really hit it off and the rest is history." Quinn finished with a smile on her face.

Rachel grinned, "That's so cool. And how did you get here in the USA?"

Quinn took a sip of her cold coffee and pushed it aside, "Well, just like my dad I was very interested in English language as well. So I asked my dad to teach me the words and he agreed, saying that it would be beneficial for me to know more language then one. And I had the best teacher, I mean he grow up in the USA after all. So when I got to High School in senior year I applied to a college here, and I get in."

"Wow, that's s-"

The rest of Rachel respond was interrupted by a flashing lights goes off somewhere behind them. Rachel quickly turned her head left and right, looking for where the light come from.

Quinn furrowed her forehead, confused, "What was that?" Seeing Rachel looking around, Quinn added, "What are you looking for?"

Rachel answered without ending her research, "Somebody took a photo of us." she informed Quinn.

Quinn looked around as well to help Rachel, when she saw two men standing outside of the coffee shop with cameras in front of their faces. It doesn't mattered that Quinn was never in a situation like that before, she knew what these men were doing. She turned back to Rachel and poked her hands to get her attention. Rachel looked at Quinn, feeling the skin on skin contact, she asked, "Yes?"

"They are to your left. Outside of the big window. There are two of them."

Rachel cast her gaze to her left, like Quinn told her when she was two paparazzi taking a couple of dozen pictures of them. They were probably praying to get a some kind of nasty or juicy pictures that they can sell for magazine. Then the magazines could make up some rumors that could get them more attention and to get more people to buy that said magazine.

"Does this happen to you lot?" The minute the question left her mouth Quinn wanted to smack herself in the face. _How can you be so stupid? Of course this happen to her a lot, she's a freaking celebrity._

Rachel smiled, softly at the question, "Yeah, you can say that. Especially now that they get new stuff from me they're everywhere I go. Surprisingly they are the least today. There're usually a six or seven of them."

"I still don't understand them, to be honest." Rachel looked questioningly at Quinn, "I mean I always imagined that these interactions would be extremely awkward. I saw some videos that celebrities are coming from airport or somewhere else, and a bunch of paparazzi's just shouting questions at them all at the same time, and they would just kept walking and don't answer them. I'd feel awkward to not answer them but I understand why they didn't."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. We don't answer them because if you do they don't stop until they get everything they want. It's for the best if you just ignore them."

When the paparazzi continued to take pictures after pictures Rachel saw that Quinn started to shift in her chair, uncomfortably, "We can go somewhere else if you want to, Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Rachel surprised at the question, she tried to tone down her freaking out of the feeling of being watched. "Will you do that for me?"

Rachel smiled, nodded her head, "Yeah, not everybody use to the stuff. I completely understand. We can go take a walk in Central Park? It's so beautiful in winter."

Quinn sign in relief at the request, nodded her head, "Yeah, that's sound nice. We can eat ice cream."

Rachel laughed, "Ice cream? In winter, are you crazy? You're going to get sick."

Quinn grinned and shake her head, "When I was young, we used to do it all the time with my sister to piss off our mother. We never get sick because of that. By the way I rarely get sick, I have a strong immune system."

Rachel smirked, "Well we see about that. Come on let's go." she stood up and grabbed her coat and put it on. Quinn just grinned and did the same. Quinn gestured to Rachel to go first and put her hand gently of her lower back guiding her to the door.

When they were closer Quinn opened the door for Rachel yet again, "After you, ma'am."

Rachel smiled and blushed a little, "Quinn how many times I have to tell you that don't call me ma'am. It's unnecessary."

Quinn grinned, happily, "Doesn't matter how many times you tell me, I will keep calling you that."

"Why?" They both stepped out and started to walk toward the park.

"You're a woman and you deserve to be treated like one."

Rachel blushed and smiled at Quinn, she didn't know what was about Quinn but there was definitely something there.

 **Hey, guys! I hope you like it. I apologies for any mistake that you may find. Leave a comment, please. I don't own anything. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn couldn't believe this. They were walking towards Central Park, minding their own business and it seems that the two paparazzi called their friend because suddenly they were bothered by a dozen of paparazzi all of a sudden. They didn't even do anything out of ordinary. They weren't holding hands, they weren't kissing or arguing but they insist of documenting every step they took.

She could feel Rachel's concerned gaze on her from time to time, but she didn't want to create a scene by touching Rachel's hand to show her that she was fine. She couldn't imagine how Rachel could live like this, for example Quinn saw some pictures of her grocery shopping. She was all alone and they stalked her anyway. She tried to contain her feelings because she wanted to spend more time with Rachel, and the park seemed like the best option to get to know each other, peacefully.

They both tried to ignore the questions that were thrown at them.

"How are you today, Rachel?"

"Who is your friend, Rachel?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

The last one surprised Quinn the most. That was the first time she was seen with Rachel and they already accusing her of being her girlfriend. However it was not that surprising because everybody knew that Rachel's a bisexual so that wasn't an issue. Quinn turned her head a little so she could see the reaction on Rachel's face. The only problem was that Rachel wasn't showing any emotions, she just held her head high and kept walking.

When they arrived at the Central Park gate, Rachel suddenly turned around to address the paparazzi, "Gentlemen? I would like to kindly request that you take your picture a few meter behind us. We just want a peaceful environment to speak to each other and if you shouting questions of us that wasn't possible. Thank you so much."

With that she turned back to Quinn and nodded her head ahead to get them going. Fortunately Rachel was one of the nicest celebrities out there, and the paparazzi respected her space because she usually gives them what they wanted. When they were more into the park, Quinn tried to smoothly look behind her and saw that they were free of them, she didn't see them but she was sure they were somewhere watching them.

"That was really good." Quinn said, looking at Rachel, "They left us alone. I can't see anybody."

"That doesn't mean anything. Believe me they're here." Rachel looked at Quinn, "But don't talk about them. Let's talk about you." Rachel grinned.

Quinn stove her hands into her warm packed and groaned playfully, "Why me, again? Why not you?"

Rachel laughed softly, "Because you know more about me than I know about you. And I recall that I said that already at the coffee shop."

Quinn pulled her hands from her pocket and raised them in surrender, "Okay, ask me anything you want to know."

"What do you do?" Rachel asked.

"As in work?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes."

Quinn smiled and lowered her gaze to the ground, "I'm a police officer. I work at the NYPD."

Rachel's jaw dropped open in surprise, "Oh my God. You're a police officer? I so didn't see that one coming."

Quinn dramatically raised her hand to her heart, pretending to be offended, "Why didn't you see that coming? Don't I look like I can be a police officer?"

Rachel laughed, "No, you don't. I mean I always thought that a woman police officer would be built like a man and not feminine at all. But you beat the stereotype that's for sure."

Quinn grinned, "Yes, well I'm a girl so it's only normal if I act like one, don't you think?"

Rachel nodded, smiling, "Absolutely, I agree."

Quinn spotted a bench, pointing a finger toward it, "Do you want to sit, maybe?"

"Sure." Rachel smiled, and walked to the bench, brushing the snow from the surface and sitting down, petting the spot next to her, "Come sit with me."

Quinn smiled, and did as Rachel did, "This is so peaceful. You were right it is beautiful in the winter with all the snow."

"Yeah," Rachel said, softly, looking around, "So tell me do you family speak English?"

Quinn smiled, sheepishly, "Not really…"

"What do you mean not really, your dad's American."

"Yeah, but I told you my dad learned Hungarian fluently before he moved there, so my mother didn't have to learn the language at all. My sister learned a little bit in High School but she didn't remember any of it. Only my mom's brother can speak English and my dad, obviously."

"That's so strange, If I was your mom I would want to learn my significant other language…Did they ever come visit you here?"

Quinn didn't know why, but she blushed at the first sentence that left Rachel's mouth. Maybe her heart wanted to believe that Rachel said that because of her but her brain wouldn't let her. She knew Rachel didn't mean anything by it but you know, a girl can dream.

"They never been to the USA before and I don't think they want to come, especially now."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrow, "Why wouldn't they want to come visit their daughter and sister? What do you me 'especially now'?"

Quinn swallowed hard and lowered her gaze to the ground, "I recently…came out to my parents and…they don't really like gay people." She said that so quietly that Rachel had to lean her head closer to be able to hear.

Rachel eyes immediately filled with concern for the blonde beside her. It doesn't matter that she didn't really know Quinn, yet, the only thing mattered that she knew how she felt. She grow up with two gay fathers, in a homophobic small town, so she could relate to her.

"Quinn." Rachel said, softly to get Quinn attention, "Look at me."

When Quinn didn't respond or looked up from her lap Rachel grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Please, look at me."

Finally Quinn was brave enough to look up at Rachel, to see concerned eyes from the singer, "I'm very sorry to hear that, Quinn. Do you still speak to them?" she asked, gently, trying not to sound noisy.

"Yeah, I still talk to my mother, but not to my sister, or my father. They didn't disown me, but they happy as long as they can pretend that I'm dating a man and not bringing home girls."

"Can I ask you a question, Quinn? I swear I'm not trying to pry, I'm just curious."

Quinn smiled softly, "It's okay, you can ask me."

"Do you have someone in your family that supports you?" Rachel asked, gently.

At that Quinn smiled a real smile, "Yeah, surprisingly my Grandfather and my uncle. I mean my mom wants to be support of me but she's still uncomfortable and don't really understand this. My father and sister flat out said that I was a freak, that it's a bad and a disgusting thing and they don't ever want to see me with a woman."

"I'm really sorry, Quinn. But you have to know that it's not a bad thing and you're not a freak. There are millions of people just like you and they're not freak, they just regular, normal people."

"Don't worry about it Rach….I-I mean Rachel." Quinn immediately flashed a red color because of her slip up. _Come on, Quinn, you don't even know her outside of the papers maybe she's completely different than people think. You don't know if she likes to called Rach._ "I'm sorry." She finished, pathetically.

Rachel smiled at Quinn's adorableness, "It's okay. What do you say we go get some ice cream, now?"

"That's sound awesome, let's do that."

When they started to stand up they both realized at the same time that they were still holding hands, instead of blushing they just smiled at each other and let go their hands, they didn't wanted to give the paparazzi more rumor then they already going to publish.

"We have to go to a store because there is no person that sells ice cream outside in winter." Quinn grinned, teasingly.

Rachel puffed, playfully, "Do you think I don't know that?"

Quinn smirked, softly, "Just checking."

Xxxxxx

"Do you have hobbies?" Rachel asked, taking a sip of her hot green tea. They were sitting in a mall's coffee house with Quinn happily licking her chocolate ice cream, while Rachel refused to eat one, claiming that her vocal cords would not be happy if she did. After all she was a singer, she had to protect them from any harm.

Quinn swallowed her bite of ice cream, "Yes, I play the guitar."

"Really, that's awesome. I always wanted to learn how to play. I can play a little bit of piano." Rachel said, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

Quinn nodded her head, "I can teach you if you want. I've been playing since I was 13."

Rachel smiled genuinely, "I'd like that. Maybe sometimes late-"

Intense buzzing interrupted Rachel from finishing the sentence, she pulled out her cell phone and look apolitically at Quinn, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I have to get that."

Quinn nodded her head, "Go ahead and answer it. It's fine."

Rachel throw a smile at her and stood up, walking a few steps away and look down to see who was calling her. _Kurt. Great. I totally forgot about him._

"Hello."

" _Rachel Barbra Berry, where in the hell are you? Do you know what time is it?"_

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Hello to you, too Kurt."

" _Don't be a smartass, answer my question."_ She could clearly hear that Kurt started to get annoyed with her, so she answered his questions.

"I'm in a mall."

" _Mall?! What are you doing in a mall at noon?"_

Rachel eyes grow wide, "It's noon, already?" Where the time went? She left her apartment at 9 o'clock and it was noon?

" _Yes, why didn't you come earlier, I was waiting for you with special vegan pancakes."_

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I forget to call you, I just had things to take care of." Rachel explained.

" _What are you talking about? What things?"_

"I'll tell you later, Kurt. Are you home, right now?"

" _It's my day off so yes I'm home. Why?"_

"Great, then I'm going over. I'll be there in half an hour."

" _Wh-_ "

Kurt didn't have time to finish because Rachel hung up the phone and walked back to see Quinn just smashing the last bit of ice cream into her mouth. She opened her mouth wider that she could put more into it. It was quite funny and adorable at the same time. Rachel smiled and when to sat down in front of Quinn. When Quinn saw her she turned her head and tried to swallow as fast as possible to avoid looking like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but I have to go."

The disappointment was evident on Quinn's face, "Oh."

"How about you gave me your number and we'll schedule another afternoon like this? I would like to see you again." Rachel smiled, softly.

Quinn nodded, excitedly, "Yeah, that's a great idea." she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag and wrote down her number and handed it to Rachel, "Here."

"Thanks," Rachel pocket the paper and stand up, ready to leave, "It was really nice to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn stood up as well, she was in the process of thrusting out her hand for a handshake when Rachel stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "You too, Rachel. You too."

 **Hey guys! Here's another. I hope you like it so far. I apologize for any mistake you may find. I don't own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn signed as she opened the door to her apartment, it was half past noon and she had to get ready to go to work. She closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. On her way over there she went to check on the machine to see if she got any voicemails. She put it on speaker and opened the kitchen cabinet to grab a glass and filled it with water. A few seconds later her mother's voice filled the silence.

"Szia szivem. Csak azért hívlak, hogy megbeszéljük, mikor akarsz hazajönni. Az egész család itt lesz, ugyhogy elkéne a segítséged. Szóval örülnék neki hogyha egy-két nappal hamarabb jönnél. Majd hívj vissza mert ezek a beszélgetések nagyon drágák nekünk. Puszi."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shakes her head, leave it to her mother to sound like nothing was wrong. That she didn't just came out to her family and everybody was happy and well. She so didn't looking forward to coming home at all. She would be so happy to just spend the holidays alone, maybe some moments with Santana and Brittany. That would be enough for her, but clearly it wasn't enough for her mother.

She was dreading her sister birthday party more, though. Like any other little sibling she admired her big sister since the minute she was born. She would follow her every step and try to mimic her every decision. If her sister had her teenage friend over on summer, she would be there for every little thing from the begging until the moment her sister would kick her out. But the more she grow the more judgmental her sister would get. She was always the insecure one out the two of them and her sister wouldn't be afraid to tell her that. She constantly felt ugly and undesirable.

She quickly drink her water and put the glass into the sink, walking in her bedroom to change. She pulled out her uniform and lay it down on the bed. She went to the bathroom, washed her face and her teeth then walk back to the room and get dressed. She stopped in front of the mirror to check if she was presentable. When she was satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her cellphone, put on her coat and walked outside the door, lock it behind her. _Another day of work._ She thought bitterly.

XXXXXXXX

Rachel got to Kurt's apartment exactly half an hour later, like she promised him. She stopped before the door and brushed the snow of her head before knocking. The door was opened seconds later by Blaine in a t-shirt and sweatpants clearly having a day off himself.

Rachel smiled, moving to hug Blaine, it was a long time since she saw him, "Hi, Blaine. Long time no see. How are you?" Rachel broke the hug but kept her hands on his shoulder.

Blaine smiled at the superstar, gently, "Hey, Rach. I'm fine, thanks for asking. I would ask you the same if it wasn't for Kurt constantly telling me about anything in your life so." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Speaking of Kurt, he's in the living room, reading a book."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "A book? Our Kurt reading a book. Is he sick or something?"

"I heard that, Barbra." shouted Kurt, mockingly offended, "I'll let you know I could read any kind of book that I want."

Rachel laughed, smiling in Blaine's direction, "As long as it's about fashion, at least."

Blaine nodded, seriously, "Oh, yeah. Nothing else. He would be asleep five minutes into the book otherwise."

Rachel grinned and started taking off her coat, "Let me help you." Blaine jumped behind Rachel and helped her out the coat. Rachel shot a grateful look, taking of her shoes and walking into the living room. Sure enough Kurt was laying on the couch holding a book above him.

"Wow, he was not kidding. You really are reading a book."

"I told you I can read a book." Kurt answered while lowering the book and placing it on the coffee table, sitting against the back of the couch, "But enough about me, let's talk about why were you late."

Rachel signed and plunk down onto the seat across from Kurt, crossing her legs and leaning back, "Do we really have to? I would like to hear some more stories about Paris."

Kurt gave Rachel a stern look, "Yes, we do. You never late so tell me the reason behind it."

"Okay, fine." Rachel signed, "I was walking toward your apartment and wasn't really looking just power walking so I run into somebody, quite literally. She wasn't looking either so it wasn't entirely my fault, but I fell and she felt really bad so she wanted to make it up to me and buy my a coffee. I wasn't sure but she insists so I agreed in the end. We ended up in a coffee shop, then went to walk in the Central Park then-"

"Wow, wow, wow, stop there for a minute." Kurt raised his hand, stopping Rachel in mid-sentence, "Let's start so again. So you ran into this girl, right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, she was sorry and wanted to make it up to you and ask you out on a coffee."

"Not ask me out, but yeah."

"Then you drank coffee and then how did you end up In the Central Park?" Kurt looked questioningly at Rachel.

"There was some paparazzi hanging outside the building and it made her uncomfortable."

Kurt nodded, "I see, well does she know who you are?"

Rachel grinned, "Yeah, she kept calling me ma'am she was so nervous. It took a few times to finally get her to call me by my first name."

Kurt nodded, interested, "Okay back to the story, so you went to the Central Park and then what?"

"I would've told you if you didn't interrupt me before." Rachel playfully scolds Kurt, "She wanted to eat ice cream so-"

"Wait, hold up." Rachel groaned at being interrupted again, "Eat ice cream, it's a middle of November. Have she lost her mind?" Kurt asked, ridiculously.

"Would you stop with the questions, you can ask them the moment I'm done, okay?"

Kurt nodded, a sheepish smile on his face for being called out like that, "I'm sorry, Rach. Please continue."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, so she told me that the ice cream thing was coming from her childhood, she would always eat ice cream with her sister in winter and would never got sick. So we went to eat ice cream."

Kurt waited patiently for her to finish, so that he could ask her a question, "Dear God please tell me you didn't eat ice cream. Your manager would so murder you if you do something to your voice."

Rachel looked offended by the question, "What do you think I am, Kurt, some idiot. Of course I didn't eat an ice cream, I drank hot tea instead. This weather's already challenging my vocal cords, as it is, I don't need any more threats."

Kurt signed in relief, "Thank God. You had me worried there for a minute."

Suddenly Blaine appeared, walking to them holding a tray of tea, gently placing them on the table and sitting next to Kurt, he smiled and said, "I've forgotten to ask you if you wanting something, Rach. So I thought I'd make this, you always like tea at any time of the day."

Rachel grinned, happily and reached for one of the mug, taking a sip of the deliciously hot peach tea, "Thank you, Blaine you're the best. It's my second of the day, but I don't really care."

Kurt smiled, and kissed Blaine's cheek, "Doesn't I have the best husband in the world?"

"You most definitely do, Kurt."

XXXXXXXX

Puck's smiling the moment he saw Quinn walking into the office, and walking toward him, "Hey, Fabray. How you doing? Are you ready to go out?"

Quinn smiled, "I'm fine, and hell yeah I do. This Is my favorite part of being a cop."

"I know what you mean, there's no boss, or protocol most of the time just you and me and the street. With some hot coffee and stereotype donuts as well."

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, so true. Now let's go, I want to go already."

Puck nodded, stood up from his desk and walked with Quinn outside to the car. He climbed into the driver seat while she in the passenger seat. They secured the seatbelt around them and turned on the radio.

Puck turned his head toward Quinn, "Where do we going today?"

"To the Central Park, boss told me yesterday to keep an eye on the drug dealers that selling there. If we see someone we have to bring them in."

Puck nodded, started the engine, "Okay, let's go. I want to catch some fuckers."

When they arrived to the Park, Puck parked at a reasonable distance so if they saw someone there would be enough time to catch them. When they were parked, they both leaned back against the chair and tried to get comfortable knowing they would be here for hours, until it gets dark and the dealers come out to play.

"Puck," he turned his head to the side and look at Quinn, "You won't believe what happened today."

Puck raised his eyebrows, questioningly, "What?"

Quinn smirked, "I run into Rachel Berry."

For a few minutes there was silence in the car as Quinn waited for Puck to show some reactions to what she told him. She was waiting for an excited emotion or a happy one but the one she got wasn't what she thought.

Puck started hysterically laughing, doubling over in his chair, grabbing his stomach. Quinn jaw dropped in surprise, "What is so funny?"

"Y-Y…." Puck couldn't quite reply because he was laughing so hard. A few minutes later he take big breaths to calm down enough to speak, "You're funny."

Quinn furrowed her forehead, "Why am I funny? I didn't say anything funny."

Puck nodded his head, grinning like a fool, "Oh, yeah you did. You said you run into _Rachel Berry._ That's really funny."

Quinn started to get frustrated with Puck, "That wasn't a joke. I actually run into her today morning."

Puck just nodded his head in mocking seriousness, "Yeah, I'm _sure_ you did. Did you got a phone call from Celine Dion as well?

"Puck, that's not funny! I seriously did. She was going to her friend house when I started walking home from the coffee 'date' with Santana. I wasn't paying attention and we run into each other."

Puck was narrowing his eyes at Quinn, trying to see in her eyes if she's lying. He wasn't sure what to believe right now, he could see how serious Quinn was but he's mind wouldn't let him believe her. I mean come on, you run into a famous celebrity on the street, let alone her celebrity crush from ages, nobody can be that lucky.

"I don't know what to believe." Puck finally decided to say to Quinn, "Do you except me to believe that you run into your celebrity crush today."

Quinn franticly nodded her head, "Yes, I'm telling you. We run into each other and I felt bad, she fell into the snow so I said that I'd buy her a coffee to make it up to her. She agreed."

Puck thought about that really hard for a second. He could hear some truth in that sentence but it still wasn't enough for him to buy it, "I'm sorry, Q. I do not believe it, right now. I just can't, it's so weird."

"What can I do to make you believe it?" Quinn asked.

"I'll believe it if I can meet her." Puck smirked.

Quinn started to shake her head, "No, no way. It's way too soon for that. I gave her my phone number and she said she would call me to arrange another 'meeting'."

Puck nodded, unconvinced, "Yeah, sure, Quinn."

Quinn smirked a little, "You'll see."

 **Translation:**

" **Hi, sweetie. I'm just calling to arrange when do you want to come home. The family will going to be there, so I would like your help. I'd like to come a few days earlier. Call me back because these conversations are really expensive. Bye."**

 **I hope you liked it! Leave a comment. I don't own anything! Not Glee nothing. Bye.**

 **Ps.: Sonia thank you so much for the comment! I didn't get any reviews for anybody so I didn't know to continue or not. But I will just for you! Thank you, it felt very nice!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn opened her apartment door with an exhausted sign the next morning. She had a headache, her nose was throbbing still. You could say she had a really tough night.

 _Flashback_

 _The only sound was Puck's snoring in the car, it was just after eleven pm when Quinn spotted a dark showed walking into the Central Park. She quickly sat up straight in her seat and blindly reached for Puck. She heard a painted hiss from beside her and turned her gaze to the sound. She saw Puck holding his stomach, tired eyes full of sleep looked at her._

" _What was that? Are you trying to kill me woman?" Puck rubbed his stomach, making the sting go away._

 _Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching when I reached over. But look, there's someone looking suspicious."_

 _Puck rubbed his eyes to clear it from the sleep and turned to look at where Quinn was pointing. He nodded his head, "Let's keep an eye on him. If he's trying to do something we attack."_

" _Okay." Quinn agreed._

 _Both of them were watching this man every step for half an hour before suddenly another man walked right up to him and started talking, heatedly. Quinn and Puck exchanged a look and paid more attention to them, but when they saw one of them pulling a little bag of white powder from his pocket they both jumped out of the car. Puck silently communicated with Quinn to slip up and approach them from two directions. Quinn nodded her head and went into the bushes and made her way over to the suspect from behind. She was Puck going for them the other direction, they were still able to see each other so when Puck nodded his head, Quinn pulled out her gun and hold it securely in the air and shouted at them._

" _Dropped the bag and lay down on the ground!" This instantly made a reaction out of the two men both running for different direction. Quinn lunged for the one closer to her, grabbing his hands and pointing the gun to his face, "Don't you dare move and inch." Quinn looked up for a second to see Puck nowhere to be find, surely he was running for the other one. Unfortunately that one second was enough for the suspect to make a move, he ripped out one of his hand from Quinn's grip and elbowed Quinn right into the nose. From the pain Quinn's eyes immediately filled with tears, blinding her for a few minutes. She loosened her grip and the man took advantage of that, he punched Quinn into the stomach and run for his life._

 _Quinn doubled over from the impact and kneeled on the ground, taking deep breaths. She raised her hand and brought it to her stomach, to hold it. It was a weird human reaction to hold the body part you had injured and in this case, Quinn was struggling with wanting to hold her nose and stomach. That's how Puck found her minutes later. He was panting, probably from the running, he didn't have anyone with him so the man obviously get away. When he was close enough to saw her, he run to her placing his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. Her nose was bleeding furiously and she was really pale._

 _Puck didn't ask for questions for the moment just gently putting his arm around Quinn's back and helping her to her feet, he grabbed her arm and put it on his shoulder to hold her tenderly, begging to walk to the car. Halfway he saw that it was a struggle for Quinn to walk so he gently sat her down on one of the bench and pulled out several tissues. He softly, not wanting to hurt her even more, started to wipe the blood from her face. No matter how gently he was, she still winced at any connection to her nose, she signed 'It's definitely broken'._

 _End of flashback._

She take off her coat and shoes, immediately going to her room, desperate for some sleep. Before she went to bad, she took a detour to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Her whole nose was red and purple-ish. When they got back to the station, the doctor check out her and said that her nose was, indeed broken, like she suspected it to be. She made the doctor see her stomach as well and fortunately her ribs were fine. It hurt so much that Quinn thought they were broken too.

She signed, yet again and went inside the bedroom. She striped from her uniform and climbed into the bed with just her underwear and a bra on. She didn't really cared about that at the moment, she just wanted sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Her phone buzzing waked up Quinn from her slumber. She blinked her eyes open and look around trying to locate her phone. When she didn't find it n the nightstand she signed and sat up against the headboard.

She rubbed her eyes with her closed fist trying to rub the sleepiness from it. She climbed out from the duvets and swings both of her legs out the bed and stood up. She tried to wreck her mind to remember where she put her phone. Another buzzing could be heard in the silent room and Quinn quickly turned her head and saw her uniform on the floor. She made her way over and picked up the clothes, digging through the pockets and finding her cellphone. She unlocked her screen and a text massage from an unknown number could be seen.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but when she opened the text and read it over, she smiled.

 **12:27 PM - Hi Quinn!** **It's Rachel Berry, this is my number. I just wanted to know how are you?**

 **12.30 PM – I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.**

Quinn's fingers were furiously hitting the phone in her attempt to right back to Rachel as quickly as possible.

 **12:31 PM – Hey Rachel! I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you?**

Rachel responded immediately.

 **12:33 PM – I'm quite alright. I'm in the middle of a meeting right now, and I was bored so I decided to check up on you and see what you're doing?**

 **12:34 PM – I just woke up. I had a night shift yesterday, and it was a tough one.**

 **12:35 PM - Oh, no. I didn't wake you, did I?**

Quinn smiled, gently and answered Rachel's question truthfully.

 **12:37 PM – Yes, you did :) But don't worry about it, I slept enough as it is. Don't feel bad.**

 **12:39 PM – I can't help it, you need as much sleep as you can get. You said it was a tough night, why? Did something happen?**

 **12:41 PM – Yeah, we caught some dealers trying to sell their stuff. Unfortunately when I grabbed him, I didn't pay attention for a second and he elbowed me into the nose and hit me to the stomach.**

On the other side of the city, Rachel let out a gasp drawing the attention of the full room to her. She looked at her manager and gestured to her that she would go out for just a second. Her manager wasn't entirely happy about that fact but let her go attend her business. Rachel shot an apologetic smile and left the room. As soon as she was by herself, she dialed Quinn's phone number.

Quinn was stunned to feel her phone buzzing with Rachel's phone number on the screen. She didn't expect Rachel to call her at all. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and accepted her call.

"Hello."

"Are you okay?" These were the first words that left Rachel's mouth, full on concern.

Quinn smiled, and without thinking she wrinkled her nose, instantly regretting it when sharp pain shot through it, she tried to mask her voice so Rachel wouldn't be any more concern then she was, "Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Did you went to a doctor to take a look at? What did he say?"

"Yes, I did and he said that…umm…..it was broken." the last sentence was more or less a whisper. She winced when she heard Rachel's horrified gasp.

"Quinn you told me it was nothing! A broken nose is clearly something! How bad it is? Be honest on a scale of 1 to 10." Rachel was surprised at how she was feeling. She couldn't really describe it but the one thing she knew that she was really worried about Quinn. She usually got worried about her friends or family all the time but this time it was different, she could feel it.

Quinn sign, there was no way she could get out of this now, she knew if she lied, Rachel would hear it in her voice, "Honestly…a nine. And my stomach a strong seven."

"Did you take any painkillers, yet? How bad it looks like?"

Quinn couldn't help, but she instantly feel butterflies fill her stomach and her breath taken away from her. She was incredible happy at the moment knowing that Rachel cared about her enough to try and dig a little deeper than any person ever did. Sure her mother was a worrier, but she was a simple mom, not a dream came true celebrity crush on the other side of the phone.

"I didn't take anything, yet. I don't really like painkillers, they usually make me numb and I feel weird because of them. And it looks way to worse than it really is, trust me."

"Are you at home? Are you free, right now?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

"If you don't want to take painkillers because they make you feel weird, I thought about that….If it's not too much trouble….maybe….I can come over and watch out for you?"

The question caught Quinn off guard completely. Her eyes widen in surprise, and she started to stutter, nervously, "I-I me-mean…If you-you would want to….than it-it's fine wi-with me."

Rachel signed, sadly, "If you don't want me to come, you can just say it Quinn. I won't be offended."

"NO!" Quinn shouted in the phone, making Rachel and herself jump a little. She didn't mean to speak so loudly but she wanted to make the thoughts that were flying around in Rachel's mind stop. She wanted her to come over more than anything, but she was still nervous for the superstar to see her apartment.

"I would like for you to come. I would send my address in text if you want me too?" Quinn asked, nervously.

However, Rachel could jump up and down in happiness. She was smiling so big, she was sure her face would slip into two. But that was the last thing she worried about, "That's sounds good, Quinn. I'd have to talk to my manager about it but I would be there in a hour or so. Is this okay?"

Quinn nodded her head, before she remembered that Rachel couldn't see that, so she answered, "Yeah, fine. In that time I could make myself presentable." Quinn joked.

Rachel snorted, "Right, like you would need that time."

Quinn didn't know what to make of that comment so she ignored it for the time being, "Okay, so I'm hanging up now. I'll text you as soon as I can."

"Okay, see you in an hour. Bye."

"Bye."

Rachel hung up the phone and look at down at it. ' _What the hell happened?'_

She shook her head and headed back to the room, people were still talking over each other and didn't bother to knowledge that she was back. Her manager was fortunately looking around observing her surroundings. She quickly walked over to her and sat down next to her, tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, "Hey, Tina."

Tina turned her head to look at Rachel, questioningly, "Yes?"

"Would it be terribly unprofessional of me If I leave?" Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it.

Tina softly scolding Rachel, "Yes, Rach it would be totally unprofessional of you." At Rachel disappointment face, she added, "But you can go If you need. I hope it's an emergence."

Rachel smiled grow and she nodded her head, "Yeah, it is. Thank you. But what about them?" She gestured to the rest of the people in the room, "Won't they be upset when they'd find out?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "I'll make up some believable story for you. Don't worry about that. But that's the last time, okay? It can't happen again, you hear me?"

Rachel nodded, "Loud and clear. Thank you Tina." Rachel lunged forward and pulled Tina into a tight hug, "Thank you."

Tina just smiled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm the best. I know."

Rachel grinned, "You so are…"

Rachel packed her things up and walked out the door.

 **Hey people! I hope you liked it. I apologize for any mistake that is there. And If you're wondering Tina is Tina Cohen-Cheng from Glee of course. I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel hurriedly walked home first to take a shower, and change into something more comfortable then a dress and heels. She checked the time to see that she had thirty minutes to get to Quinn's apartment. She didn't really know how to feel about the fact that she was going to see the blonde's home for the first time. She was a little worried about what Quinn thought about it being that they just met yesterday.

When she gets home she made her way over to the bathroom and takes a shower, immediately changing into black jeans and a red sweater. She checks her phone to see if Quinn sent her address to her. When she saw that she, indeed, did, she grabbed her stuff and climbed down the stairs and into a cab.

She gave the driver Quinn's address, leaning back against the back seat and closed her eyes with a sign.

XXXXXXXX

Quinn, was truly freaking out right about now. She was pacing the bedroom floor, probably making a hole in the carpet. She was biting her fingernails furiously, a nervous habit of hers, till she ripped off the skin and the finger started to bleed. She winced when she went to bit down on it again and winced pain. She immediately stops it after that but she didn't stop pacing.

 _I need to clean up…_ this was the first thing that came to mind, as soon as she hung up the phone with Rachel. She wasn't a messy person by all means but she did live alone for quite some time and without her mom always on her case to clean she didn't have the apartment ready if anybody decided to visit her. She never told this to anyone, well except her family, that she was never in a relationship before. So she didn't really know how to deal with her feelings for one Rachel Berry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Her eyes widen in shock, she glanced at the clock and saw that Rachel was exactly on time. She thought that she had a little bit more time to prepare herself but obviously she wasn't so lucky. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She walked to the living room toward the door, stopping short before it and smoothing her t-shirt out.

She turned the doorknob and opened the door to Rachel Berry, dressed in the sexiest outfits of hers of all time. Quinn, didn't know how a simple pair of jeans and a sweater could be so sexy but Rachel made it work somehow. Quinn, looked down and saw Rachel's legs in all of their beauty, a few miles longer than someone so short could pull off. Her eyes moved slightly up to her waist that was absolutely perfect for Quinn, Rachel, had a very tone body but she had a little bit of curve. Just the perfect amount of them. She made her way up to her stomach which she didn't see very much at the moment because of the sweater but she would bet her life on it that Rachel has some abs underneath there. Then her eyes settled on the most amazing, breathtaking and desirable thing ever; Rachel's breasts. She tried to not be a gross horny teenage boy and look too much but she couldn't help it, she was the perfect woman in her eyes. Her eyes finally lifted up to see Rachel smirking at her.

Her cheeks immediately brightened a very bright red and cleared her throat, couldn't quite look into Rachel's eyes, yet.

Rachel's, smirk turned into a soft smile when she saw how adorable Quinn's embarrassment is, "Hello, Quinn." She thought she'd saved Quinn from starting a conversation.

Quinn swallowed and looked into Rachel's eyes, "Hi, Rachel."

When Rachel looked into the blonde's eyes, let herself look at her nose closely. It didn't look good by any means but she didn't want to over whelm her the moment they met with questions so she waited for the perfect opportunity.

She pointed inside the apartment, "Can I come in?"

Quinn nodded her head, furiously, wanting to face palm herself for not invited Rachel inside sooner, "Of course, sure. Come in." She moved out the way.

Rachel, nodded and walked inside, "Thank you." She made a move to take off her coat when Quinn grabbed it before her.

"Let me help you with that." Quinn, put the coat into the closet.

"Thanks." Rachel, rubbed her hands together, willing the cold away and walked further inside Quinn's, apartment. The first thing she noticed was that the kitchen was open and you could see the living room perfectly from here. It wasn't big but for one person it was enough. Well Rachel, thought Quinn, was living alone but she obviously didn't ask her directly. The kitchen counters were dark brown, the walls painted white; it was warm and modern at the same time.

"You have a lovely home, Quinn." Rachel smiled, still looking around observing.

Quinn, came up behind her and smiled proudly, "Thank you. I worked really hard for it to look like this. I had to save up for it for a long time. Do you want something to drink?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Water would be nice."

Quinn, smiled and went to the kitchen, "Why don't you sit down in the living room and make yourself at home. I'll be there in a minute."

Rachel, took Quinn's, advice and moved to the living room, however she didn't sit down, she made her way around the space, looking around. She saw a bookcase in the corner and walked quietly over to it. Quinn, owned a lot of books. It was mainly fictional books but she could find some poetry and biographies as well.

Quinn, walked into the room and placed two glasses of water on the coffee table, looking at Rachel, and then walking towards her. "What are looking at?" Quinn asked.

Rachel, jumped slightly; she didn't hear Quinn's, approach, her voice near her ear made her shiver and not from the cold. She turned around, her hand placed on her heart, "Quinn, I didn't hear you. You startled me a little. Next time please make you presence know, okay?"

Quinn, grinned and nodded her head, "I'm sorry, next time I will, I promise. What were you looking at?"

Rachel turned back to the bookshelf, "I see you have a lot of books? Do you collect them or perhaps enjoy reading them?"

"I love reading. I'm home alone more than I've liked but with books it's like I'm traveling in different worlds all the time. That's why I love fiction; they can fly you to the most unimaginable places you can think of." Quinn chuckled, "My favorite one is Harry Potter."

At the mention of Harry Potter, Rachel, turned around to find that they were standing so close, Rachel, could see every detail of Quinn's nose. It was blue and brown, slightly swollen, she could hear Quinn breathing a little slower and harder to get the oxygen into her lungs from her nose. Rachel raised her hand and as gently as she could, she touched the surface.

Quinn winced, softly because Rachel's, hand was still a bit cold and her nose was really warm at the moment, of course Rachel, didn't know that and she instantly lowered her hand.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know why I touched it."

Quinn shook her head, "It wasn't your fault." She grinned, sheepishly, "Your hand was just cold. It caught me off gourd."

"Oh." Rachel said, quietly, "Did it hurt when I touched it?" she asked, uncertain.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, "Just a little bit, not much. But it was definitely there."

"Okay. Do you want to take your medicines, now? I'm here so if you go to crazy town I'd be around to save you." Rachel grinned teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Quinn laughed loudly, "Wow, thank you. That's very generous of you. But yes, I'd like to take them now before the pain gets more intense."

"How about I make us some late lunch and you go take the pills that way when they kick in you'll have a full stomach and you can sleep it out of your system."

Quinn eyes widened, "You want to cook something for me? But I don't have anything vegan in my kitchen, just some vegetables."

Rachel smiled adorably at Quinn, "Yes, I want to cook something for you and don't worry about that. Not to brag but I'm really good in the kitchen, I'll think of something."

"If you're sure, you don't have to. We can order take-out; you don't have to go through all the trouble."

Rachel gently touched Quinn's arm, "Quinn, I want to, okay. I wouldn't say that otherwise. Now go and take your medication already and lay down a little."

Quinn, saw that there was no point in arguing with, Rachel, on this so with a small smile she walked into her bathroom. She opened the cabinet and grabbed the medicine. She went into the living room to grab one of the glass of water to wash it down with. When she was done she made her way to the kitchen to see if Rachel had anything she needed. But the only thing she saw was Rachel's ass. She was currently bending down and looking into the fridge trying to find the ingredients for the meal. Quinn, couldn't stop herself from staring at, Rachel's, ass, her legs shifting ever so slightly. The moment Rachel straightened up broke, Quinn, from her inappropriate thoughts.

"Oh, Quinn you're here. Where do you keep the pans?" Rachel, smiled brightly.

"Uh..." she shook her head to get herself to think clearly, she turned around and opened a cabinet, it was high so she had to stand on her tiptoes and pulled out a pan, handing it to her. "Here. You probably wouldn't be able to get that on your own."

"Thank you. Now move from the stove, I have to start cooking." She playfully pushed Quinn away and grinned at her, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to check up on you and see if you need anything?"

Rachel smiled at Quinn, "I've got this under control, but thank you. The only thing I couldn't find was the pan. How many pills did you take?"

Quinn frowned, "Just one. Why?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, full of concern, "Why don't you take two of them instead of one? It would be faster to kick in and for the pain to pass by."

"I've never taken a painkiller twice at the same time. It's not how we do it in Hungary, at least in my family."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "It's strange. It would be beneficial to take two but I guess it's a European thing, right?"

Quinn shook her head, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, "I don't know if it's a European thing, but it is a thing in my family." She took a sip of the water.

"Okay, never mind. Let's move on. What would you like for dinner, any request?" Rachel turned on the stove and put oil in the pan, "I was thinking about fried vegetables with a chicken salad for you and just a regular salad for me. I saw some chicken left overs in your fridge."

Quinn nodded her head, "Are you sure you would be okay touching the chicken? I don't know any vegan people except for you, so I don't know how this works? But it's fine by me. It sounds good so…"

"Don't worry, I've made courses with meats before so it's settled than. Why don't you go lie down and watch some TV?" Rachel pulled out the vegetable from the fridge and started cutting them up.

Quinn nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know. I feel like I should help you, I mean you're a guest here and I don't want to put you out."

Rachel put the cut up pieces in to the frying pan, the hot oil hissing as the cold surface met with the hot; Rachel looked over her shoulder at Quinn, "Nonsense, Quinn. You're probably still tired from last night and didn't sleep much because I woke you up. The one thing I could do is to make you some food while you're hurting."

"Are you sure, Rachel? I don't mind, but I'm a beginner in the kitchen so bear with me if you want help."

Rachel turned around fully, her hands on her hip in a diva position, "No, Quinn. You go lay down and that's final." She pointed to the living room, "You go in there and watch TV, relax and wait for me. I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore. Do you understand?" Rachel gently but sternly at the same time, scolded.

Quinn, was a little shocked at Rachel's tone, but she could recognize a demand when she heard one, so she nodded and walked into the living room. She plunked down on the couch and turned on the TV, she looked at Rachel from the corner of her eyes to see her watching to see if she was following her instructions properly.

She sat there for a while, but with every following second her eyes grew heavier until she couldn't hold them open. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **Thank you guys, for reading. About the pill thing, I just wanted to say this for a long time. I don't really understand the Americans taking two pills at once when I never did it. I don't know any people from America but I've read the pills thing in a lot of them so that's where I got it. I don't want to offend anyone; I'm not saying it's wrong, just strange for me that's all.**

 **I want to thank my co-writer,** **cajunghost, for helping me. Like I said for a million time, English isn't my first language. He's making sure that what I'm writing make sense and the grammars are right. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

A pan hitting the floor waked up Quinn from her slumber. She groaned tiredly and lifted her closed fits to rub way the sleep from her eyes. She was sure she had huge bags under her eyes but she tried to not think about them. She looked around to find what caused the sharp sound, she saw Rachel, still in the kitchen looking at her, apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was washing the dishes and it slip from my hands." Rachel bends down and grabbed the pan, opening the cabinet and placing the item back on a lower shelf.

"It's fine." Quinn said her voice was husky from the sleep, "Is it done, already? When did I pass out?"

Rachel grabbed kitchen cloths, cleaning her hands as she nodded her head, "Yeah, I was going to wake you up right now, actually so it's better that you're awake. You were asleep for like a half an hour, I turned the TV off like 10 minutes ago." Rachel grabbed two plates, already filled with fried vegetables and salad, placing them on the table. She turned back to Quinn, "Do you want to eat? They are still warm."

Quinn nodded her hand, turned left and right stretching her back, standing up from the couch and sitting down at the table. She looked down at the plate and smelled the food. She never ate fried vegetables since she was living alone. Her mother used to make the family healthy meals, trying to balance the greasy, unhealthy food out as best as she could. She didn't really like it before, but she was going to try just because Rachel made them especially for her. "It smells good. Do you make this often?" Quinn grabbed the fork, which Rachel placed there and put a piece of tomato in her mouth.

Rachel also sat down at the table and smiled at Quinn's compliment, "It'll taste even better. Not too often, but I make them plenty. I use to make it to my father, seeing they couldn't cook eggs without burning it." She chuckled, starting to eat her dinner.

"You were right, it is taste better. Did you know that technically tomato is a fruit? I read it the other day." Quinn pointed her fork at Rachel showing how serious she was.

Rachel laughed lightly, covering her mouth to not spit out any food, "What? How can tomato be a fruit? Fruits not supposed to be in everyday eat. I mean when you eat an orange, but you don't eat a tomato every day."

Quinn nodded her head, currently having her face stuffed with Rachel's chicken salad. She saw Rachel looking at her with glint in her eyes, clearly enjoying Quinn's funny squirrel face.

"You know, Quinn, nobody's going to eat that salad from you. You don't have to eat it that fast. Try to swallow sometimes. I heard that's helps." Rachel joked.

Quinn swallowed her food, looking at Rachel seriously, "I can't help it, it's so good. I didn't know a simple chicken salad could be that yummy, you did well. You have to make them more often to me."

Rachel smiled, proud of herself for getting praise from Quinn, changing the subject "Does your nose still hurt? Did the medicines kicked in, yet?"

Quinn signed tiredly, "Not fully but I can feel the effects on me, like I can't sleep in the afternoon If I already slept in the morning but I did just now. I can't sleep at night otherwise."

"I like taking a nap, sometimes I have an early interview or rehearsal and nothing to do in the afternoon so…" Rachel stands up and moved to the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

Quinn cut up her vegetables, nodding her head at Rachel, "Can you get me water? You made such a healthy lunch, I don't want to ruin it with coke."

Rachel smiled, "That's right, we don't want you to eat anything trash. I saw that bottle earlier in your fridge why do you have it anyway? I don't even want to think about what's in that drink." she had a disgust expression on her face, a shiver running up her spine.

Quinn melted a little inside at the cute display in front of her. She still couldn't believe her luck that Rachel Berry was in her kitchen, joking around with her like old friends. She rolled her eyes lovingly at the dramatic reaction, "I know it's bad, but I can't help it. I love coke. When I'm craving sweets I just drink it instead, because there's always some left in the fridge."

Rachel filled two glasses of water and handed one to Quinn, sitting down in her original seat, going back to eat.

When they both finished their lunch, Rachel suggested to watch a movie, so they could lay down and relax. Also she could see Quinn trying to keep up the conversation and not fall asleep face down on the table. Quinn agreed, filling the effects of the medicine taking over her system for the time being. She told Rachel to go pick out a movie, she didn't care about it because she knew she would be asleep twenty minutes into the movie.

She was sitting on the couch, watching Rachel kneeling down the floor and looking at the DVD cases, she turned her head aside, and stared Quinn for a minute, "Are you sure you don't want to watch something, before I pick it out?"

Quinn nodded her head, sliding down a little on the couch to get comfortable, "I'm sure. As long as it's not a superhero movie, which I don't own, I'm happy with whatever you chose.

Rachel came across _Notting Hill,_ grabbed it and moved back to the couch, sitting a bit closer to Quinn and showing the case to her, "Is this okay? I really like romantic stories."

Quinn smiled, genuinely, "It's my favorite movie of all time. I've watched it multiple times. Of course it's okay."

Rachel grinned happily, "Okay." She put the desk into the DVD player and turning the TV on, before she sat down again. Quinn couldn't help but compare the movie to their story, sure they weren't in a relationship but Quinn really hoped for at least a friendship. She hoped, she could hide her own feeling for the diva well. They run into each other like in the movie, but she didn't spill orange juice on Rachel, thank god for that.

10 minutes into the movie Quinn felt the couch dipping as Rachel tried to get comfortable. Quinn didn't wanted to look away from the screen but when Rachel didn't settled down she turned her head, to see Rachel moved a lot closer to her, sitting almost tightly pressed against her. Her heart beat increased in speed so much, she thought Rachel could hear it. She turned her head to continue to watch the movie, trying to ignore the closeness, when she felt Rachel leaning her head onto her shoulder, letting out a content sign.

Quinn immediately tensed under the pressure; she wasn't used to cuddling at all. Like she said before she never had a relationship before so she didn't know what to do or how to react or even know what is considered cuddling but she thought it was close enough. Rachel feeling this let Quinn get used to it, never moving her head from the comfortable position. A few tense seconds later she felt Quinn finally calm down and sliding further down the couch, taking Rachel's head with her.

It was a miracle that Quinn didn't fall asleep so at the end of the movie when the man admitting at he was an idiot and begging the woman to give him another chance, Quinn was smiling from ear to ear. That was her favorite part of the movie, the happy ending, it didn't hurt that the song they played was her favorite as well.

Rachel sign and cuddled closer to Quinn, slipping her arms around the blonde's waist, "I love happy endings. They always make me feel better after a rough day." she closed her eyes, content in the moment.

Quinn agreed, putting her arms around Rachel's shoulder, "Yeah, especially in this movie, it's just so beautiful to watch them built a family together like that, despite anything."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something when her phone started ringing, she looked apologetically at Quinn, standing up and made her way to her purse that she left at the kitchen table. She pulled it out, looked at the screen and lifting her gaze at the blonde, "I'm sorry, I have to take this. This is my manager."

Quinn waved her heads at her, "Go ahead. It's okay."

Rachel smiled, taking the call, "Hello… Yes, of course I remember…" Quinn tried to busy herself with something and not eavesdropping, but when she heard Rachel excited voice and jumping up and down, she couldn't help but smile at her, she was adorable. "What? Are you kidding me? That's awesome. Thank you, Tina." Rachel hung up the phone, quietly gazing at the device, still couldn't believe what happened.

"Rachel?" Quinn stands up from the couch and took a step forward but stopped short, didn't know what to do, "What happened?"

Rachel still didn't lift her eyes from the phone but her growing smile made Quinn's smile grow as well. It was definitely good news. Rachel cut her eyes at Quinn, and started running towards her, throwing her arms around her neck in a tight hug, chanting, "I got it. I got it."

Quinn lost her balance a little from the strength, but she quickly recovered and put her arms around Rachel's waist, "What did you get?" she asked softly, inhaling the soft scent of vanilla from Rachel's hair.

Rachel broke the hug, rubbing her hands on Quinn's shoulder, sliding them down and takes the blonde's hands, pulling her down on the couch with her. The big smile never left her face, "I auditioned for a role in Broadway classis a while ago. I waited for a while but they didn't call me back, so I thought that was it. But Tina just told me they were just thinking through their decision and they want me." She bounced on the carpet. "They want me, Quinn. It's a huge production. "

Quinn smiled, nodding, squeezing Rachel's hand, "Of course they want you. They would be really stupid to reject you. They couldn't pick someone better than you, they know you could do anything they want you to, without a problem. You're extremely talented."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel squeezed the blonde's hand, leaning her head on the back of the couch.

Quinn adjusts her position, the excitement clearly visible, "Tell me about this classic? Is it good?" she asked, "Oh, who am I kidding it has Rachel Berry in it, it'll be fantastic."

Rachel didn't quite know what to say to the compliments so she put her energy in telling want the show was about, "It's Grease."

XXXXXXXXX

Rachel smiled tipsy, "I think I should be going. It's late and I have a meeting in the morning for the show." she tried to stand up, but she lost her balance and fall back on the sofa, "Oppss." she giggled.

In the middle of the conversation Quinn suggest to open a bottle of champagne to celebrate Rachel's success. Quinn didn't drink much so she was just on her second glass. However Rachel was almost inhaling the glasses but she was having so much fun just talking and laughing with Quinn. She chooses to let loose for one night.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, laughing softly at Rachel's adorableness.

"I'm fantastic, Quinn. So amazing." Rachel shook her head with a huge smile. She was feeling good, the alcohol freely swimming in her system making her relaxed, and calm, "You're so pretty." Not to mention bold.

Quinn didn't blush from the comment anymore, because since Rachel was tipsy she started throwing compliments at her every chance she got. The blonde was flattered every single time Rachel said something nice.

"Thank you." Rachel grabbed the bottle and poured champagne into her glass, taking a sip. "Maybe you should stop drinking. How you're going to go home like this?"

Rachel waved her hand, "Nonsense. I can take care of myself. I just need fresh air and I'll be sober in no time."

Quinn smiled softly, "If you say so. Do you want me to call someone to get you?"

Rachel emptied her glass, place it on the table, shaking her head, "No, no. It won't be necessary." she slowly stood up, grabbing the armrest for support. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, "Nothing, why?"

The alcohol always made Rachel braver so she easily asked her the next question, "Would you like to go out with me? On a date?"

Quinn was stunned into silences. She didn't excepted Rachel to ask her out, let alone on a date. But regardless she nodded her head, furiously, "Yes, I'd love to."

Rachel smiled genuinely, "Awesome. How about 7pm?"

"Perfect."

"Great." Rachel grinned and took out her coat from the closet, putting it on. "I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn. Goodnight."

Quinn stood up and walked to Rachel, grinning from ear to ear, "Goodnight." she whispered.

Rachel throw her arms around Quinn's neck, hugging the blonde tightly, "Goodnight." she stepped out from the embrace, opening the door, walking away.

Quinn closed the door, leaning against it like in the teenage movies she saw, letting out a happy sign. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Quinn first act was to call Puck and ask for advice.

"Hello?" Puck asked his voice husky from sleep. It was only 7:27 in the morning.

"Puck, you need to help me!" Quinn said her voice panicking.

Puck turned to his side and looked at the clock, instantly groaning, "Quinn, its 7:30, what are you doing up? It's our day off. You should be sleeping."

Quinn paced the floor in her bedroom, still in her pajamas, "I can't sleep anymore! I need your help! Get up!" She hissed.

Puck rubbed his face, sitting up in the bed, "Okay, okay. I'm up. What do you need?"

"Rachel was here last night…"

Puck eyes widened a smirk growing on his lips, "What were Rachel Superstar Berry do in your apartment?" he gasped, "Did you two do the nasty, finally? You seriously need to get rid of your V-card."

"Puck!" Quinn blushed a bright red, ducking her head. "No, we didn't do the…nasty. She texted me yesterday, because she was bored in a meeting and didn't know what to do with herself. She asked me how my duty went, and I told her the accident. She was worried and kinda invited herself to my apartment."

Puck stand up, went to the dresser, putting on a t-shirt, "Wow, what happened after that? Did you kiss her?"

"What? No! Why do you assume we did something inappropriate? We just talked."

"First of all, kissing is not inappropriate at all. It's the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it's weird for you, probably because you've never been kissed before." Puck explained.

Quinn shook her head, "It doesn't matter. She got a part in a Broadway production and we celebrated with champagne, and she…uhmm…"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "She what? What did she do?"

Quinn continued blushing, sitting down on the bed, "She got a little tipsy and asked me out."

Puck fist bumped, "Finally. That's what I'm talking about. Please tell me you said yes."

Quinn nodded her head, but when she realized Puck can't see her, she spoke, "Of course, I said yes." Quinn smiled slightly, "How can I not? She was so adorable, swaying from side to side."

"Okay, Quinn. I'm not your girlfriend so spare me the girly details. I only want the dirty ones." Puck said, walking into the kitchen, sitting down on the table, "If she asked you out, what would you need my help for?"

"I've never been to a date before, you know that. And the first one is with another girl." Quinn run her fingers through her hair, signing. "I've seen movies; I can imagine a date with a guy, but what lesbians do? Did one of them takes the part of a man and like bring them flower and open the door for them?"

Puck smirked at Quinn's inexperience, starting the coffee maker, "Well, I don't really know how lesbians work. For your information I'm not a lesbian."

Quinn groaned, "I know that, Puck. But you know what women like, you've been out with a bunch of them. Just please, humor me."

"Fine. Well I think the girl that asks out the other girl, supposed to bring flowers and shit. But you can also give them to her. Chicks love that kind of thinks…"

"Wait, Puck. Let me right it down, somewhere." She stands up, opening her nightstand and pulling out a paper and a pan, "Okay, so I should buy her flowers…What else?"

Puck smelled the fresh coffee, quickly taking a sip, letting out a moan. Quinn head jumped up at the sound, her lips curled in disgust, "What was that? Did I interrupt something?"

Puck chuckled, "No, just my coffee is so fucking good, I can't help it." He sat down at the table, drinking his coffee.

Quinn blow out a relived breath, "Thank God, I don't ever want to hear you moan like that. Okkaayy…" Quinn said, focusing her attention on the paper, "Puck, hurry up, I have a lot to do and the date is at 7pm."

"You don't have to think about the location because I'm sure Rachel already got that covered. So let's move on to the end of the date…"

Quinn swallowed nervously, she was most afraid of that part, because it was terrifying enough in imagination let alone, in the reality, "What should I do?"

"The best advice I can give you is, let Rachel lead this one. She's more experienced than you, she knows what to do." Puck explained, "If she'll lean closer to kiss you, you have to trust your instinct. If kissing is what you want to do, just do it, but if you don't than don't let her pressure you into it."

Quinn nodded through Puck advice, writing down the things he said. "Got it. Do you have more?"

Puck smirked, "Yes, I have one more. Use condoms."

"Puck!" Quinn squealed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was preparing to go dress shopping when she got a text from Rachel, which made her smile.

 **2:41 PM – Quinn I wanted to** **sincerely apologize for yesterday. I don't usually get this tipsy. I hope I didn't make a fool out myself. But one thing I'm grateful for is that I asked you out. I wanted to do that for some time… :D**

Quinn blushed a little and replied.

 **2:42 PM – Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything embarrassing. And I'm glad too that you asked me out. I wouldn't have the courage to do that.**

 **2:44 PM – :D. So are we still on for 7? I'm picking you up.**

 **2:45 PM – Of course. See you later, Rachel. :)**

Quinn pocketed her phone, smiling. She dressed in her coat, and went out to shop for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was walking through the aisles, looking for the perfect outfit to look pretty for Rachel. The only problem was that she never brought clothing in thought of another person before. Her only girlfriend was Santana but she already said that she was spending the day with Brittany and she couldn't ask Puck to help her shop as well. He would have a stroke.

"Can I help you, miss?" a voice sounded behind her shoulder.

Quinn turned around and saw a woman, in the supermarket uniform, looking at her with big blue eyes.

Quinn smiled, politely, "Yes, I'm looking for an outfit for a date."

The woman nodded her head, "I see. What do you have in mind? Two pieces clothing or a dress?"

Quinn looked around, "What kind of dresses do you have?"

The woman turned around, answering Quinn's question behind her shoulder, "Follow me. I'll show you some." Quinn went after the woman, who let her to the center of the shop. She stopped in front of a bunch of dresses, "Is it a first date or…"

"The first one, why?" Quinn asked, looking through the materials.

"Well on a first date you don't want to overdress, so in my opinion you'd like a knee high one, correct?" she grabbed a pretty green cocktail dress, showing it to Quinn.

"You're right. Despite that its winter I have to dress up a little." Quinn touched the dress, feeling the smooth surface under her fingertips, "It's pretty. I'll try it on. Do you have like this in different colors?"

The woman nodded, grabbing Quinn at least 10 dresses, in different colors. "That's all we have."

"That's all?" Quinn asked, sarcastically. She walked inside the changing booth and starting to try the dresses on. When she had the last one on, she smiled, brushing her hands down on it, "Perfect." she whispered. She hoped Rachel would like it as well.

XXXXXXX

She was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself for the last time, to check if anything was in the right place and perfect. She wanted to make her first date magical, an experience to remember. She was combing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring, signaling that Rachel arrived. That's when Quinn nervousness kicked in.

She takes a deep breath, smoothing down her dress and walking to the door. She took a moment to calm down her nerves. She opened the door to find Rachel standing in front of her in a sexy mini black dress, her hair floating around her shoulder, make-up making her eyes smoky.

Rachel smiled, when she saw Quinn in a white cocktail knee-high dress, "You look beautiful, Quinn."

Quinn shifted uncomfortable, quietly saying, "I-I'm not."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn't know what to say to that so she put a smile on her face, grinning and pulling out a bouquet of yellow roses from behind her, holding it out to Quinn. "These are for you. I didn't know what color to buy but I thought yellow suit you more than red."

Quinn took the roses, pulling it to her nose to smell them, "Thank you, they're lovely. Come inside while I put them in water." Quinn moved to the side, and let Rachel inside.

She walked inside her bedroom leaving Rachel in the living room, the bouquet of daises already on her nightstand for Rachel. She took Puck's advice and bought her flowers, she thought they look pretty. She pulled out the daises, replacing them with the roses, and heading out to the living room where Rachel waited for her.

Quinn saw her sitting on the couch, looking around, her voice interrupted her, "I bought you flowers as well. I didn't want you to be the only one who brought flowers." She stopped next to the couch.

Rachel turned her head, mouth hanging open, "Oh, Quinn." Rachel melted at Quinn's gesture, "That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you." Rachel took the flowers out of Quinn's hands, smelling them as Quinn did, "But where did I put them? We can't go to my apartment; we have a reservation at 7:30."

Quinn looked around and spotted a vase on the kitchen counter, "There." she grabbed it and filled it water, turning back to gaze at Rachel, "You can leave it there, and when you go home, you can just come up here and take them. How that's sound?"

"Wonderful, Quinn. Thank you." Rachel handed the flowers to Quinn, who put them into the vase and placing them on the counter. Quinn turned back to Rachel.

Rachel smiled, and offered her arm to Quinn, "Are you ready?"

Quinn smiled shyly, accepting Rachel's arm, "Yes, I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXX

They were seated in a busy, famous restaurant, in the back. The whole place was exclusive, the walls were dark brown and there were booths instead of tables with deep red colors. Rachel explained why she chose the one far in the corner, because that way the paparazzi couldn't get their pictures. Despite that Rachel used a fake name on the reservation; she claimed that the press always fined her wherever she goes.

Quinn laughed, quietly when they arrived at the restaurant and the host asked what name under reserved the table, Rachel said, "Tiffany Bambi." Then Rachel had thrown a cheeky grin over her shoulder at you.

"Are you always using Disney characters names?" chuckled Quinn, sitting down at the booth, while Rachel was behind her, helping pulling the chair for her.

She laughed softly, and seated herself across from Quinn, "Not always. But I have to, sometimes. It's easier to bleed in like that."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Easier? That name is giving you more attention than your actual name. They were probably laughing at you when you hung up the phone."

"Maybe, but I don't care. I love Bambi so I'm going to use it." Rachel said, in playfully stern way.

Quinn raised her hands in surrender, grinning happily, "Okay, okay. Do what you want."

The waitress interrupted them, placing a menu in front of them, "Good evening, ladies. I'll be your waitress tonight. Let me know if you're ready to order." she smiled politely, leaving them to their conversation.

"Let's see…" Quinn picked up the menu, opening it and looking over the courses. "They all look really good." she whined, "How can I choose one?" Quinn looked at Rachel for guidance.

Rachel chuckled at Quinn, also looking at the menu, "I usually choose the first one I like. It's easier this way."

"Ok," Quinn said, "Do you mind if I don't have a vegan meal? I've never actually tasted one before."

"Quinn," Rachel reached for the blonde's hand, give it a squeeze, "Of course, I don't mind that. I'll never force someone to commit to life style, if they don't want to." Rachel smiled reassuringly at Quinn.

Quinn smiled in relief, "Good, I was worried about that for a little bit. I mean I'd probably try it at one point but I like my food with meat in them."

Rachel laughed, pulling her hand away, "You just never been introduced to the amazingness that vegan is. You'll love it."

"I'm sure I would, but I don't think I can do it in a long-term." Quinn closed the menu, putting it down on the table, "I think I'll have the Chicken Gordon Bleu with Rainbow slaw salad with tahini dressing."

Rachel's smile grow, a teasing tone taking over her voice, "Wow, Quinn. I didn't know you can eat that much. Are you sure that's enough?"

Quinn waved her hand at Rachel, "Oh, hush. I'm hungry, I didn't eat because I was afraid I couldn't on the date. For your information I could eat a cow if I was hungry enough." Quinn smirk, "Did you see what I just did there?"

Rachel looked confused, "What?"

Quinn grinned, mischievously, "With the rainbow?"

You could actually see when Rachel's brain figured that joke out, when Rachel rolled her eyes so hard, it hurt a little bit, "Oh my God, Quinn." Quinn laughed happily, "That was the worst joke ever."

"No, it wasn't." Quinn defended, shrugging, "I liked it."

"I know you did." Rachel grinned, dropping the menu down as well, "I'm done, too. I'll have the Garbanzo Stir-Fry. It's a die for, seriously."

Rachel waved the waitress down and ordered their food. The waitress left with promises to return shortly with their meals. They thanked her and focused back to each other.

Rachel grinned, mischievously, placing her hand underneath her chin, eyes sparkling. "Ok, Quinn, let's get down to business."

"Oh, no. Why do I feel like this is going to be bad? Especially for me?" Quinn eyed Rachel suspiciously, "What do you have up on your slave?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nothing." But the grin never left her face, in fact it grow.

"Aha. Sure." Quinn nodded her head, "Like I believe you. Ok, spill."

Rachel vibrated with excitement, "Tell me some embarrassing story about little Quinn, please!"

Quinn placed her forehead on the table, and whined, "Why? Why do you want to know about that?" Quinn lifted her head, gaze locked with Rachel's, "Not to mention, this is our first date. Do you want me to scare you away with awkward teenager Quinn?"

Rachel pleaded with her eyes, "Please, I want to know everything about you, Quinn. Even the embarrassing stories."

Quinn couldn't see a way out of that topic, so she groaned and agreed, "Fine. I'll tell you one."

Rachel adorably clapped her hands softly together, smiling big, "Yay."

"Ok, here goes nothing." Quinn placed her hands on the table, "I was probably 12 or 13 years old. I was outside, playing with my friends." Quinn looked at Rachel.

Rachel nodded, encouragingly. "Go on."

Quinn took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I wasn't that tall like right now, but I wasn't little, either. So we were chasing each other and someone tied a robe between two trees to hang up the clothes to dry. I was running after someone and didn't paying attention and run into the robe."

Rachel placed her hand on her mouth, "Oh no, were you okay?"

Quinn grimaced, "I was fine but not my forehead. The robe was high enough that it just touched my forehead and leaving an angry line in the middle of it. It burned so bad, I had that line for a few weeks afterwards. I had to go to school like that, I couldn't wear my hat inside. It was painful."

Rachel started to laugh quietly but it turned to a big belly laugh, "Oh my God. I can totally picture you with a red line on your forehead, pouting, arms crossed." Rachel closed her eyes, still laughing, but when she opened her eyes to look at Quinn, the blonde was doing exactly like she just imagine, without the scar. She was pouting, arms crossed.

When Rachel didn't stop laughing, Quinn dropped her arms, whining, "Rachel, stop laughing. It's not funny."

The star had to brush away the tears that gathered in her eyes from laughing so much, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm done now."

Suddenly their waitress appeared in front of the table with two plates, full of food. She placed the vegan one in front of Rachel, and the other one in front of Quinn.

"Do you need anything else?" the waitress asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn, seeing the blonde was shaking her head, "No, thank you."

The waitress smiled politely, "If you change your mind, I'll be around here." Then left their table.

Quinn banded a little and smelled her food, "Hmmm, It smells amazing." She grabbed her fork and took a bite, "Taste even better."

Rachel smiled genuinely, "I'm glad you like it."

XXXXXXXX

They stayed in the restaurant for about an hour after they get their food. Rachel tried to get Quinn to taste her vegan dish but the blonde refused to touch it. She said if Rachel cook a vegan meal for her, she'd try it. Rachel quickly agreed.

They were walking next to each other on the street toward Quinn's home. Rachel insisted she walked the blonde home, because she was the one who asked her out on the date, and it's the proper etiquette to walk home your date. Rachel was grateful, but surprised that not one paparazzi has been following them in this entire time. She thought they will be bothered in the restaurant but fortunately it didn't happen.

Quinn didn't know what to say to Rachel so she just continued to walk, quietly. Suddenly a warm feeling spreader from her hands to her entire body. When she look down she saw Rachel's hand joined hers, inside of her palms. She looked up to see Rachel watching her.

"Is this ok?" Rachel asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

Quinn smiled, shyly, "Yes."

Rachel smiled, happily, intertwined their fingers.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of Quinn's door.

"Wait here for a second." Quinn squeezed Rachel's fingers and walked inside the apartment, leaving the door open. She appeared again with Rachel's flowers in her hands handing them to the star with a smile, "I believe these are yours."

Rachel grinned, "Yes, thank you."

There was silence for a little bit when Rachel stood up on her tiptoes, placing her hand on Quinn's cheek and kissing the other side of the blonde's cheek. The kiss lasted longer that a friendlier kiss should, but Quinn didn't minded, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed it while it lasted. Rachel stepped away, letting her hand fall beside her side, and smiling at Quinn.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Quinn."

Quinn smiled, shyly, "I had, too."

Rachel tipped her head to the side, "Maybe we could do this again, soon?"

Quinn nodded.

Rachel smiled, "Great. I'll text you. Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel."

Rachel waved a little then turned around and walked out the building leaving a star struck Quinn behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope you like it! I'm sorry for any mistakes. I don't own anything, especially Glee! please review, it seriously makes my day, hearing from you guys. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days went without seeing each other. Rachel was busy with preparing for her new show and Quinn working double shifts because one of their colleague took sick. But they kept in touch through texts.

At the moment Quinn was in her kitchen making a light breakfast for herself, seeing as it was almost noon, she got off of her night shift at six am that morning. She was cutting up the onions, thinking of making a nice omelet when her phone buzzed on the kitchen counter.

Quickly she washed her hands, grabbing her phone, answering the call without knowing who it is.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn." came the respond.

Quinn instantly smiled, hearing Rachel's cheerful voice on the other side of the line.

"Hi, Rach." Quinn was grinning from ear to ear. "What's up?"

Rachel gave a tired laugh, "I'm tired, that's all. The rehearsal ran late last night and I had to get up at six thirty this morning. You can imagine how lovely I look right now." Rachel chuckled jokingly.

Quinn shook her head, "Don't be silly. You always look beautiful, especially in the morning."

Rachel arched an eyebrow, "How do you know that? You've never seen me in the morning."

Quinn was glad they were talking on the phone, because Rachel couldn't see her blush bright red, "I-I may have seen some of your photo's in one of the magazines. You were going somewhere after you're workout."

"Quinn I have to admit, that's a little creepy." Rachel said, her tone full on teasing. "I didn't know you were one of _those_ fans."

Quinn mouth hung open in shock, "Excuse me? What does that even mean?"

Rachel laughed, "You know, the ones that collect every picture of me. Then they fantasize about me, that we're friends, lovers or something. The little obsessive ones."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not collecting pictures of you! I was walking home and saw the magazine. And I went through it and saw you, that's it. I didn't even buy it!" She didn't say anything about the fantasies. "I thought you adore your fans, Ms. Berry?

Rachel chuckled, "Oh, I adore them. Believe me. But there are some of them that gives me the creeps. They can be really intense!"

Quinn's face turned serious, "Did they ever do anything to you?"

Rachel smiled at the protectiveness in Quinn's voice, "No, Quinn. They didn't. I have bodyguards for a reason. They're usually shy and nice but not on the red carpet."

"How can you stand those, anyway? I watched the Tony awards last year and on the red carpet the paparazzi were shouting like they thought people were deaf! I couldn't handle it! I'd think the cameras were on me every second."

"Well, yeah. It can be stressful but it's a part of my job. You can't avoid the cameras if you want to be famous. It's a package deal." Rachel said.

"You're probably right. How could I know anyway, I'm nowhere near famous. I don't think I want to be, to be honest."

Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "I'm sorry to say, Quinn, but I think you already are. Well just a little bit."

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I'm not famous, Rachel."

"I know that, Quinn. But I am, that's why I called you. To talk about these pictures."

Quinn was officially confused, she didn't know what Rachel was talking about. Yeah, she knows that Rachel's a superstar but she was a no body, surely they aren't going to chase her, taking pictures. She didn't like the sound of that.

"What pictures, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed, "My manager, Tina called me today and said that there was several picture of us in _Us_ _Weekly_. She sent me a copy and it was on our date. When we were walking home. They caught us holding hands but that's it!"

Quinn slowly sat down on the kitchen chair, tightening her grip on her cell phone, "That's great, just great."

"Look, that's not that big of a deal. We weren't kissing or doing anything inappropriate. I would get chewed out by Tina if it couldn't be fixed." Rachel tried to save the situation before it grow into an argument.

"How did they do that? I didn't see any paparazzi around." Quinn replied, her voice small.

Rachel smiled sadly, "That's the worst thing about them. They can disappear in a crowd so easily, you can't even notice them, till the pictures have already come out. Like now."

"What does this mean to you?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like to your carrier, does it mean anything? Good or bad?"

"Oh. Don't worry about that right now, okay? I wanted to call to see if you are free this afternoon? Maybe talk about this longer?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm free. Where do you want to go?"

"I thought this would be better discussed privately so my apartment for a change? I'll text you the address?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Quinn exited from a typical yellow New York City taxi, pulling her coat tighter around her body, protecting it from the cold. The weather slowly but surely started to become a little bit colder every day, after all it was the end of November, Christmas fast approaching. The entire city was dressed up in winter decoration, getting the people into the holiday spirit earlier than necessary. The shops filled with Santa Claus shaped chocolate, stuffed reindeers and a whole lot of Christmas lights.

The only thing missing was the snow. It was the only thing missing out of the beautiful New York City winter.

Quinn readjust her bag on her shoulder, looking up to the building in front of her. She was extremely nervous to be this close to where Rachel Berry lived. She dreamed about this moment since she knew who Rachel Berry is, but this wasn't a dream now. She was standing in front of her building, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart before she had a heart attack right in the middle of the sideway.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she walked to the front door. She opened the door and met who appeared to be a security guard, reading a newspaper behind the security desk. Quinn walked up to him, clearing her throat softly to gain his attention. The man lifted his head, looking straight into Quinn's eyes as he closed the newspaper.

"Can I help you?" He asked, with an old, rusty English accent.

"Yes, I'm looking for Rachel Berry's apartment."

The man nodded his head, opening a drawer, pulling out a thick book. He carefully placed it on the table, putting on his glasses, "What's your name?"

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn answered dutifully, curious why he needs her name.

The man looked down and started to go through several names in the book. He pointed his finger on the paper when he found her name. "You're on the list. Ms. Berry's apartment is on the top floor. You can't miss it, there's only one door on that level."

Quinn nodded her head, flashing him a polite small smile, "Thank you." She turned towards the stairs when the security guards voice stopped her.

"Miss, I would like to recommend you take the elevator. It's quite a long way up."

"Oh, thank you. I will." She smiled gratefully at the man, walking to the elevator, pressing the bottom, waiting for the door to open.

While she was waiting, her phone buzzed in her pocket, signaling she had a text. She pulled it out, her smile grow bigger when she saw the text was from Rachel.

 **3:34 pm – Hey. Are you here? If you're not than there is a security gurad in my building, I already told him your name. He'll tell you my door number. – R***

Quinn willed her fingers to warm up faster so she could reply correctly to Rachel.

 **3:36 pm – I'm here. I'm waiting for the elevator to show up. I'll be there shortly. – Q**

 **3:37 pm – Great. Can't wait to see you ;) – R***

Quinn's face flushed at seeing the winking face on her screen. The elevator dinged, interrupting Quinn's thoughts about how bold Rachel is. She put away her phone as she stepped into the elevator.

A few minutes later Quinn stopped in front of a brown door. The security guard was right, you couldn't miss it. She shook her arms to get rid of the tingling in her nerves before knocking on the door.

The door opened and Quinn was greeted with the most beautiful woman in the world. Rachel was dressed comfortably, in skintight black sweatpants and a pink tank-top. Her chocolate brown hair was floating on her shoulders like waves. She was wearing a gentle smile on her perfect lips.

"Hey, Quinn." She was grinning, now, from ear to ear. Bouncing on her heels back and forth.

"Hey." Quinn greeted.

Rachel waved her hand, motioning for Quinn to come inside, "Come in." She stepped aside.

Quinn flashed a smile as she stepped inside the apartment. It was really big with a lot of windows along one wall, letting in the natural light. The first place you see is the living room, where two big couches accompanied a love seat, facing a big flat screen HD TV against the wall. The walls were painted a calming white-ish color, while the furniture's were dark brown.

"You have a lovely home." Quinn, with Rachel's help, took off her coat, while admiring the area before her.

Rachel placed the coat in the closet, than stepped next to Quinn with a beaming smile on her face, "Thank you. I worked really hard for it to look like this." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, leading her into the living room and sitting her down on the couch. "Do you want something to drink? Water or perhaps soda?"

Quinn looked up to Rachel, "Water would be great."

"Okay, then. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Rachel turned around, disappearing into the kitchen.

Quinn looked around and saw some magazines on the coffee table. She crossed her legs and picked up one, leaning back and going through it effortlessly. When she was on the page thirteen she was met with the very pictures of why she was there in Rachel's apartment. It was clearly the paparazzi took this picture while they were on their date; they were both in their dresses, looking like a happy couple, holding hands.

Rachel arrived back with two glasses of water, placing them on the coffee table in front of Quinn, as she sat down beside her. She noticed the intense gaze in the blonde's eyes, seeing the magazine that she left there in her hands.

"See, they aren't really that bad. When Tina called me I automatically assumed the worst." Rachel explained, "Then I thought we didn't do _anything_. We're just holding hands. But what do you think?"

"You look amazing in that dress, that's what I think."

Rachel blushed a bit as she shifted closer to Quinn, "We look like an angel and a devil. I'm just missing the tail. But it's the perfect combination in my opinion."

Quinn snorted, "Yeah, right. I look like an angel who got into a fight and lost. Look at my nose; it's a nasty purple bruise."

Rachel gently swatted Quinn on the arm, "Don't be like that. You look beautiful. Anyway in a week or two the bruise will fade away and you'll be good as new."

"I hope. It's sucks to be in the car all the time." At Rachel's confused expression Quinn explained, "Puck wouldn't let me out the car to help him. The other day we saw the same man who did this to my face and Puck actually _told_ me not to leave the car."

"Did he catch him?" Rachel asked as she grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip.

Quinn shook her head, "No, he didn't. Apparently the guy knew New York better than him and got away down some alley. I just don't understand, why would he go back to where we first attempted to arrest him? It doesn't make any sense to me. I would continue to sell the drug as far away as I could."

Rachel placed the glass down on the table, pulling her legs under her, giving Quinn her undivided attention. "I don't know how a criminal thinks, but I'm glad Puck didn't let you get hurt. I don't like the thought of you being hurt."

Quinn's softened gaze turned to Rachel, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm good at what I'm doing and so is Puck. We're a great team, always having each other's back."

"Good but can't you like call for back up? I don't know what to do in a situation like that. I'm just curious." Rachel shifted closer to Quinn, placing her hand on the blonde's thigh, unknowingly setting Quinn's body on fire.

Quinn swallowed, willing her brain to make correct sentences, "It won't be wise to call back up for one person. Plus he's not that dangerous, he didn't have a gun when we saw him last so we can totally take him next time."

Rachel nodded, moving her thumbs back at forth on Quinn's thigh, "That's good to know. So I don't have to worry about you being in the hospital, right?"

Quinn chuckled, "Believe it or not that was my first fight in action. I'm usually the one who's doing the beating." She smirked at Rachel.

"Don't be cocky about that kind of things. I believe in Karma so don't do that. So anyway, I was thinking, since you said you're free and this is my only day off for two weeks, Mercedes and Kurt wanted to go out. There's an open mic night tonight, in this place call The Red Lion and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Quinn swallowed nervously, "I'll be meeting with your friends?"

Rachel chuckled, "Of course, silly. But don't worry they're sweethearts. They'll love you. But if it makes you feel better you could invite Puck or anybody you want."

Quinn nodded, "Okay, I can do that. Do you mind if I invite Santana?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "whose Santana?"

"She's a friend of mine. We met in college, but just so you know if Santana is coming then Brittany will be as well." At Rachel confused face, Quinn added, "Her girlfriend. But she's the sweetest person you've ever meet."

"Yeah, sure. Mercedes going to pick me up at eight, so why don't you go home and get ready? I'll text you the address and we'll meet there." Rachel said.

"Do I have to sing?" Quinn asked, dreadfully. She wasn't that big of a singer and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Rachel and her friends.

Rachel smiled, lovingly at Quinn. "You don't have to do anything you don't want. But I want a dance, at least."

"Deal." Quinn smiled back, looking down to her lap, where the magazine still lay, "W-what about the pictures? Are you sure you want to be seen with me? Maybe we should lay low for now until the news blow over."

Rachel grabbed Quinn hands as she shook her head, "No, absolutely not! I'm not going to let some pictures get in the way of our time together. I don't care about what people think, Quinn. This is my life and I'm going to do whatever I please. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you so knock that thought out of your head right now."

Quinn playfully hit her head, demonstrating to Rachel and said, "Okay, empty."

Rachel grinned back at Quinn, happy that she could see the blonde joking around with her, "You're not normal, I swear."

"Maybe, but that's why you like me. Beside no body's normal, everybody has a little crazy in them. Nobody should be so serious all the time. Am I right?" Quinn asked, throwing the magazine on the coffee table, turning back to Rachel, grinning.

Rachel instead of replying, she just smiled at Quinn, "You are." She checked the time on her wrist watch, "Maybe you should go get ready. I usually take forever to pick out an outfit, that's why I have a lot of stylists." She stood up and grabbed the glasses of water, carrying them in to the kitchen, placing them in the sink. She turned around to see Quinn walking toward the closet.

Quinn opened the closet and grabbed her coat, putting it on. When she was dressed properly for the weather, she look at Rachel, "So you'll send me the address, right?"

Rachel nodded, walking closer "Of course, I'll see you there. And don't be late."

"Don't worry, I won't." Quinn walked out the door.

XXXXXXXX

 **Thank you guys for reading! I'm sorry for any mistakes that I've made. I don't own anything. The Red Lion club, I googled it so I don't own that either…Please, tell me your ideas where do you want the story to go…I'm open for anything. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing she did after she left Rachel's apartment was to call Puck to see if he's free, she needed him. Plus that way he could finally meet with Rachel and would stop picking on her because she was a crush on her. He picked up the phone just before the machine cut to the voicemail.

"You go for Puck." Puck panted. He was in a middle of a shower and he had to run for the phone. He was still wet with a loose towel covering his crotch area.

"Hey, you okay? Why are you panting?" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows confused. She waved down a taxi, climbing inside and giving the driver her address.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was in the shower when I heard the phone ring. I actually wanted to call you and see if you wanted to hang out tonight? I don't have anything to do and I'm bored all alone." Puck walked back in his bedroom, letting the towel go to fall to the floor and dressing up in a black t-shirt and jeans.

Quinn looked out the car window, watching people walk on the sideways and leaning her head on the window. "I wanted to ask you the same question. Rachel invited me to an open mic night tonight in some place called The Red Lion and told me I can bring anyone I'd like. You and Santana are my only friends…well beside Brittany….but I think I would be fun. What do you say?"

Puck cocked his head to the side, "Don't you like for it to be a second date? It won't be if we're coming along."

"Yeah, I'd like if it would be just Rachel and me, but I feel like this will be a date anyway. She's bringing her friends as well so I would help my nerves if you'd come and stop me if I embarrass me in front of her." Quinn explained, climbing out the cab when the car stopped in front of her building, handing some cash to the driver.

Puck laughed, sitting down on the couch, "Yeah, the last time was hilarious. You managed to fall down from the bar stool because you was laughing so hard at something. Nothing was happening and you were almost on the floor laughing."

Quinn tucked her head embarrassed, walking up the stairs toward her apartment, "I'm never going to live that down, am I? I just remembered something funny that happened to me that's all and you know what alcohol does to me. I'm a happy drunk as you told me several times. And I swear I can still feel the bruises on my butt."

Puck chuckled, "I imagine. I wish you've have let me seen it. Maybe I could kiss it better for you."

Quinn curled her lips in disgust she could _hear_ Puck's dirty thoughts about her behind. "Even If I wasn't a lesbian, which I am there is no question about that, I would never let you see my ass. You're also one of my best friend and an older brother to me so you have no chance in that department to begin with."

"Damn it." Puck cursed jokingly, "I would have rock your world completely."

Quinn pulled out her keys from her pocket, opening the door as she shuddered, "I don't need the visuals of you naked thank you very much. But back to the subject, do you want to come with me?" She walked in her kitchen, opening a can of soda and drinking it slowly.

Puck shrugged, "Why not? Sure. It'd be fun and I can pick up girls easily in a place like that."

Quinn frowned, "Why is it so easy? It's just a bar."

"Poor, virgin Quinn. You don't know anything about picking up girls, are you? I'm gonna give you an advice for that. The third best thing you can give a girl is singing, serenading her with a song, especially if this girl is Rachel Berry who basically breaths singing. I'm sure you're wondering about what the other two is, so I'm going to spare you a little time. It's chocolate and flowers. You can't go wrong with either of them, it works every time."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I've already thought about serenading her, Puck, don't be ridiculous. I want her to notice me, and this is the best way to do it. Now about a crowed I'm not sure about…"

"Why?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "Cause…What if I can't go up there because of the nerves, ha? I've never performed in front of a crowed before and I want to win over her heart so I have to be the perfect and the song, too."

"Did you think about what song you're going to sing to her? Cause you're right it has to be epic."

"I didn't think I knew what I was going to sing to her but as I began to think about how I feel about her, I just knew the perfect one. I'll have to play the piano but I think I can manage that and practice before I have to get ready."

"I hope it goes well, bro. I'm rooting for you to finally get some." Puck said vulgarly, wiggling his eyebrows seductively with a smirk forming on his lips.

"I'm hanging up on you, now. See you later at the bar." Quinn said as she finished her can of soda, throwing it in the trash. She put down her phone after she hang up on Puck and tried to gather her thoughts about what to wear for this kind of occasion.

It was safe to say she didn't want to overdress and look ridiculous in front of Rachel and her friends so she vetoed the thought about going in a dress. She had to think fast about it because she had to call Santana too and practice her singing and perfecting her song for Rachel. She was nervous about the song because it was cover which was slowed down, creating a relaxing melody to the upbeat original song, which might not be the best to sang it in a bar full of people who wanted to dance through the night but she was going to take a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later when Quinn practiced her song several times she decided to pick out her outfit for tonight.

After a lot of debating Quinn finally decided what to wear for the occasion. She was so desperate for advice that she didn't have a choice she had to call up Santana which she didn't want to at all. After Quinn vetoing everything Santana suggested in the phone, the Latina had enough, and she informed Quinn that she was going to her apartment and personally picking out her outfit, no matter if she liked it or not.

Quinn tried to reason with her but Santana simply hang up on her so she was left waiting for her only girlfriend on her living room couch, preparing herself for a lot of yelling. She was watching some terrible cartoon when the doorbell rang so she turned off the TV and dragged herself across the apartment and opened the door to Santana.

Santana didn't even greet her, she simply grabbed Quinn by the arm and tugged her into her bedroom and not so gently demanded that she sat down on her bed. There were no words exchanged between the girls as Santana was busy running through every clothes Quinn owned.

"I can't believe you don't have anything in here that would even remotely be good to wear in a pub, Quinn. Did you never go out at all?" Santana asked disbelievingly, still observing the materials.

Quinn shook her head negatively but when she realized Santana couldn't see it she added, "You know very well that I'm not the going-out-every-night kind of girl. I'm more like a stay-at-home-watch-series kind of girl." Quinn explained, "Whenever Puck does convince me to go out with him, I've never really tried to look good because there wasn't anybody that I wanted to, you know. But there is one now that I want to look pretty for."

Santana hummed, signaling she was listening to Quinn's story as she every now and then would grab an outfit and put it in front of Quinn, observing it a little then shaking her head and put it back inside the closet and going back to searching.

"Aha." Santana said as she pulled out a black skinny pants, nodding her head approvingly then throwing it on Quinn's head. The blonde puffed as she removed the jeans and patting down her hair. "We only have to find you a great shirt with this and a grate shoe and you're ready to go rock and roll style." Santana murmured as she began to look for the items she was talking about.

After a few minutes Santana showed Quinn a simple white t-shirt and a black vest to go with the pants. "I couldn't find any shoes for this but I have the perfect one at home so you're going to wear that. Its shows perfect amount of skin but you're not exaggerate it. You'll look hot in it and Rachel's going to love it, I'm sure and you don't need much jewelry, that necklace that you have on now is enough."

Quinn looked down at the necklace Santana was pointing at. It was the most precious thing in her life because she got it when she finished elementary school from her family. There was a half heart symbol on it which she got from her sister and a lucky charm from her grandparents. If she could help it, she never took it off.

"If it didn't match my outfit, I would never take it off anyway, it was a family gift. That's the only thing brought with myself from Hungary." Quinn looked into Santana's eyes.

"Well then it is a good thing, right? Now go and change, show me how it fits you before I go." Santana said, waving her hand at Quinn to get her moving from her spot and into her bathroom.

Quinn chuckled as she grabbed the outfit and willingly went inside the bathroom. After she put on the outfit and checked herself out to see if she was looking good, she exited the bathroom and stood in front of Santana.

The Latina's eyes widen, her yaw hitting the floor as she took in a whole new Quinn before her. She unknowingly began to nod her head before addressing Quinn with a compliment. "You look amazing, Quinn. I'm a fucking genius for picking out this outfit. Every girl will throw themselves at you."

Quinn smoothed out her shirt nervously before looking into Santana's eyes uncertainly. "Are you sure I look good? I don't need any other girl but Rachel to notice me, you know that."

Santana fake gaged but was secretly happy for her friend to finally have somebody who would be good to her and take care of her. "Don't get snappy on me, Fabray. If you're going to wear this, you have to play the part and be confident about yourself. It's the killer combo, don't worry about it."

"Thank you so much Santana for helping me." Quinn said thankfully.

Santana waved her off, "You're welcome. After all the bitching you did twenty minutes ago, I deserve a drink and you'll pay for it later."

Quinn smiled as she nodded her head, "Absolutely and if it's succeed and Rachel like my outfit, I'll buy you as many drinks as you want." At Santana's smirk she added, "Within reasons, of course. I'm a cop after all."

"Well I'm over twenty-one so I could get drunk whenever I want." Santana said as she stood up and made her way over to the door. "Now I'll have to go and get ready, but I'll bring you my shoes before going into the pub, okay? Brittany and I will pick you up, later."

Quinn followed Santana as she nodded her head, "Okay, that'll work. We'll meet Puck in the pub."

Santana stopped, turned to look at Quinn and groaned, "Puckerman's coming? Why would you invite him to a bar, you know he would be busy with picking up girls all night, right?"

Quinn chuckled, "Of course I know that but maybe he'll be good and doesn't act like a caveman or a pervert in front of Rachel's friends. That would be hard to explain why I'm friends with him."

Santana put on her coat and shoes, opening the front door, "How would you explain it? Sometimes I don't understand and I know you both since college."

Quinn didn't say anything to that and watched as Santana walked out the door before closing it and going back to change back to her sweatpants as long as she can and probably practicing her song on the piano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was pacing nervously in the living room, completely dressed and ready to go out when the doorbell ranged. She immediately went over there and opened the door to Santana and Brittany in beautiful sexy dresses.

"Wow, Santana was right, you look stunning, Quinn." Brittany said as she pulled the nervous blonde into her arms to a tight hug. After a few seconds she relived Quinn and walked inside the apartment, Santana following behind. In her hands were the black high-heels, she promised Quinn to bring.

"Here's your shoes, but if I were you, I would bring a ballerina flats just in case you're feet couldn't take it anymore." Santana said as she handed the shoes to Quinn before following her girlfriend inside.

Quinn put the shoes down and closed the door, walking into the kitchen and bringing two glass of water to the couple. They accepted the glasses and drank them quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" Brittany grinned as she bounced on the couch excitedly. "I love karaoke bars, it's so much fun."

"Then why am I so nervous?" Quinn asked, looking uncertainly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know why you're nervous, Q. But don't worry we'll be there and stop you before you're completely drunk." Santana said smirking as she pulled Brittany up the couch by the hand and pushing Quinn into the direction of the door.

xxxxxxxxx

The yellow taxi cab stopped in front of a busy Red Lion club. The three girls looked at each other before Brittany opened the door as Santana paid the cab. Suddenly Puck appeared out of nowhere and helped the ladies out the car before his eyes landed on Quinn and he whistled.

"Damn, Q. You're smokin', I didn't know you could pull off the rock and roll style." Puck said as he put an arm around her shoulder, angling her toward the club. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Why is everybody asking me that question? Of course I'm ready, I'm just nervous, that's all." Quinn said, pushing Puck's arm off her shoulder and began to walk into the building, Puck, Santana and Brittany following closely behind.

As Quinn opened the door, somebody singing Katy Perry's Roar very badly, could be heard as she scanned the club for Rachel. But when she could find her, she looked behind her at her friends when she saw a skinny white guy with a stylish jacket and skinny jeans talking to Puck she walked closer to hear them.

As she was within sight, the brown haired guy looked at her and smiled softly, "Are you Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn looked at him confusedly for a second before nodding her head, "Yes. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm Rachel's friend." Kurt reached out his hand for a handshake.

Understanding filled Quinn's eyes as she relaxed her tense body, she shook Kurt's hand with a small smile, "Oh, hi. How did you know that it was me? You've never met me before."

Kurt chuckled, "No, but Rachel talks a lot about you and I have to say she described you perfectly. Stunning blonde girl with a killer body."

Quinn immediately blushed a deep red color and lowered her head, suddenly thankful for the low lightning in the room. She heard Kurt's soft chuckles so she made eye contact again, silently asking what was funny throughout her eyes.

"She told me you're shy but she didn't tell me you blush like a tomato. But it's cool so come on Rachel's very eager to see you." Kurt grabbed Quinn by the arm and gently tugged her into some kind of VIP section, where you could perfectly see the karaoke stage and the bar. It was higher than the floor and two muscular bodyguards were standing there, looking out for any trouble.

Kurt nodded at the bodyguards and led Quinn and her friends up the stairs where there was a big round table, filled with drinks and sneaks. Quinn immediately saw Rachel throwing back her head with laughter and she smiled despite of her nerves.

"Look who I find at the entrance?" Kurt asked teasingly looking at Rachel, wanting to see her reaction of seeing Quinn.

Rachel immediately sobered up and turned to look at Kurt before seeing Quinn in all her gorgeous glory. She stood up and made her way over to them, looking intensely into the blonde's hazel eyes. As soon as she reached Quinn, she locked her arms around her neck, burying her face into Quinn's crook of neck.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn said, putting her arms around Rachel's lower back, pulling the singer closer to her body, pressing her head into her hair.

Rachel didn't say anything at first, just enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around Quinn, but before long she loosened her grip and drawback enough to see her face, but her arms remained around her neck.

"You look gorgeous, Quinn." Rachel whispered, making Quinn inside swoon with warmth.

For the first time Quinn lowered her head at look at Rachel's outfit and what she saw took her breath away for a moment. Rachel had on an elegant see-through, sleeveless splicing lace backless black mini dress with black high-heels which was absolutely stunning on her.

"You're beautiful." Quinn told her tenderly looking into smiling brown eyes, her hair down, falling on her shoulder like waves. Quinn brought her hand up and pushed a stray of hair behind Rachel's ear, smiling back at the brunette.

Their moment was interrupted by a throat being cleared behind them. Both of them looked at a smirking Puck before letting each other go fully.

"Don't you want to introduce us, Quinn?" Puck said, motioning his hand to Santana and Brittany who was silently observing the love fest in front of them.

"Of course." Quinn said, turning back to Rachel, "Rachel this is Noah Puckerman, my partner in crime and best friend."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Noah." Rachel smiled, shaking Puck's outstretched hand.

"Just Puck. Only my mother calls me Noah anymore." Puck said.

Rachel smiled, "I like Noah better, if you don't mind."

Puck tilled his head to the side before nodding his head submissively, "Alright, sure. You can call me Noah."

Quinn smirked at Puck before addressing Santana, "Rach, this is Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. I met Santana in college and I met Brittany through her, they were already together."

Rachel politely smiled and shook their hands before motioning them at the table, "Please, get comfortable." She pointed at her friends, "This is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, then Mercedes and Tina, my manager. We all went to the same High School together."

As the group sat down, Rachel gently tugged Quinn into sitting tightly next to her, angling her body toward the blonde. Everybody started talking to each other so Rachel leaned closer to Quinn, looking into her eyes.

"Did you get here okay? You guys were late a little bit, I was started to get worried."

Quinn nodded her head, but she didn't tell Rachel the real reason why they were late. She almost had a panic attack in the cab because she was so nervous so Santana stopped the driver and had to shove Quinn out the car into the fresh air.

"There was a bit of traffic. No big deal. But I see you got her early." Quinn motioned to the pile of drinks on the table.

Rachel laughed softly. "Yeah, we got here early but they like to have fun every now and then, especially if the whole gang was together. I don't normally get to come in places like this so they grabbed the chance and inform me that we're going."

"That must be nice to know people from way back, right? That way you don't have to doubt them because they knew you from the beginning." Quinn said, looking around Rachel's friends. She wasn't expecting them to be so normal, she thought Rachel had famous singers or actors' friend but she was pleasantly surprised.

Rachel smiled and put her hand on Quinn's upper arm for a second, rubbing the surface gently, "Yeah, it's nice. They are the only people who told me the truth bluntly. They don't care if I'm famous now."

Quinn smiled back genuinely but when she heard her name she turned her attention to the table.

"So Quinn, tell me about yourself, what do you do?" Mercedes asked, placing her drink down on the table before arching an eyebrow at Quinn.

"I'm a cop. I'm partnered with Puck." Quinn said, nodding her head.

"A cop, ha?" Mercedes smirked as she turned her gaze to Rachel's blushing, ducked face. Quinn frowned confusedly looking between Mercedes and Rachel.

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" She asked, uncertainly.

"No, of course not, right, Mercedes?" Rachel said as she leveled Mercedes with a light glare, her hand still touching Quinn.

"Hmmhmm…" Mercedes hummed as she tried to hide her smirk into her glass as she drank her vodka soda.

"Okkaayyy, I think I'm gonna get some drinks for the rest of us." Quinn announced as she tried to stand up but Rachel's hand stopped her in her attempt to escape for a bit.

"Oh, I'm so rude, I didn't even order drinks for you guys." Rachel said as she looked around, "What would everybody like? Don't worry about it, it's on me."

"You don't have to do that, Rach. I could get anyone a drink easily." Quinn said softly looking into Rachel's eyes, "You were the one who paid on our date, remember? I supposed to return the favor, now."

As soon as they finished eating, Quinn made it clear she wanted to join in the payment. But Rachel just shook her head, refused to let Quinn pay for anything, insisting that when Quinn ask her out on a date, she would happily let her treat her a little.

Rachel shook her head before smiling at Quinn mischievously, "Don't even think about it, Quinn. I'm bought dinner for you because it was our first date and I wanted to treat you. Plus the drinks will get here faster if one of the bodyguards went and get it for us. That way we could stay here and talk about things." Rachel smirked a little, leaning closer to Quinn.

Quinn opened her mouth to argue but Puck beat her to it, "Don't argue with the lady, Quinn, it's not polite." Puck said imitating he's mother voice, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Okay, then that's settled, what would you guys like?" Rachel announced smiling, happy that she won the battle.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **I'm sorry for the ending but I thought it was going too far a little and I have a lot of ideas about this chapter. Don't worry the next one will be continued exactly where I left of.**

 **Next Chapter: A little bit of Jealous!Quinn and Protective!Quinn. A lot of singing and dancing as well. Maybe I'm squeezing in a little kiss. ;D**

 **Until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn swallowed nervously as she made her way to the stage to sing her song to Rachel. She tried to not concentrate on the many people looking at her expectedly, waiting to see if she failed like so many before her. She silently walked on the stage to the DJ, who see her lowered his headset and focused her attention on her.

She didn't want Rachel to know that she was going to sing something for her so she lied and said that she could go and get her own drink. Of course Rachel couldn't let her leave without a fight which was ended in Mercedes sending a glare to Rachel, telling her to leave Quinn alone for a bit.

Rachel lowered her head before nodding, sitting down on her chair quietly. Quinn looked helplessly at her, she wanted to comfort her and tell her she didn't want to leave her either but she grabbed her opportunity and left the VIP section.

Quinn leaned closer to the DJ in order to be heard, "Do you think you could get me on the karaoke list? I really have to sing something tonight."

The DJ nodded his head, before asking her name. Quinn politely told him and informed him that she wanted to use the piano herself.

The DJ agreed and quickly wrote down her name and telling her it would take five minutes and he would call out her name.

Quinn nodded and turned around, made her way to the bar to get a vodka tonic, hoping the alcohol would calm down her nerves. She sat down on an unused bar seat and looked around for the bartender. As soon as she found her she waved her over to her.

The bartender looked like Quinn's age with shiny brown hair paired with kind, piercing blue eyes. The girl shot Quinn a smile before asking for her order.

"What can I get you?" Quinn was a little taken aback by the heavy accent that the girl had, leaning against the bar giving Quinn her undivided attention.

"Vodka tonic, please." Quinn answered, her fingers playing with the coaster laying there on the bar.

The girl nodded as she turned around and prepared Quinn's drink. After a few short minutes she set the glass down on the counter before Quinn and she looked around, seeing nobody wanted her attention so she turned back to the blonde. She furrowed her eyebrows in wonder as she took in the blonde's tense body.

"Why are you nervous? You're shaking." The girl observed.

Quinn sighed, taking a sip of her drink and grimaced at the strong taste of alcohol before lowering the drink down and replying quietly, "I'm gonna sing very soon and I'm terrified to do this."

The girl eyes filled with understanding, nodding her head, "Ah, I know how you feel. I used to sing on that stage for years every night. No matter how many time I still got nervous every night."

"That's just it, I never sang in front of an audience before. What if I screw it up and-" Quinn finished frustrated. She wanted to sing a song for Rachel Barbra Berry for all people, she was an amazing singer and she couldn't or wouldn't embarrass her in any way.

The bartender shook her head as she cleaned the empty glasses.

"You can't think like that. The what ifs not going to help you anything. Let me ask you a question."

Quinn ran her finger around the edge of the crystal glass, resting her head on her elbow, "Sure."

"Are you singing for somebody?"

Quinn lifted her head up and looked into the girl's eyes as she nodded her head.

"Then the only thing you can do is forget everybody else and focus on that person you're singing to. Look them in the eyes and don't let that connection go, okay?" The bartender smiled brightly, placing her hand on Quinn for a second. "I'm sure you'll perform better with them in the audience." The bartender encouraged.

Quinn slowly started to nod her head, determent filling her eyes before smiling back at the girl thankfully.

"You're right. I'll do just that. Thank you."

The girl waved her down, smiling.

A raspy, deep voice interrupted the interaction between the two girls, calling out Quinn's name on the stage. Quinn swallowed down the rest of her drinks before reaching into her pocket for money but the bartender stopped her.

"Oh don't worry about that. You're my guest. It's on the house, tonight."

Quinn looked questioningly at her, "Are you sure? I was about to tip you really good for the advice you gave me."

The girl laughed brightly, her playful eyes rolling back into her head. "As tenting as that sounds, I insist. Consider it like a 'good luck' but I'm sure you won't need it."

Quinn smiled before angling her body towards the stage but she looked at the bartender over her shoulder one last time, "What's your name?"

"Lisa."

Quinn smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you, Lisa."

Lisa just smiled before another guest called for her attention and threw an encouraging smile at Quinn's direction before she walked to attended her duties.

Quinn watched Lisa go before she took a deep breath and made her way to the stage for the second time that night. As she climbed the stairs onto the stage, she sent a smile to the DJ before nervously walked to the piano, sitting down on the bench. She adjusted the microphone to be at her level and searched the audience before she found questioning, big brown eyes at the VIP section, staring back at her.

"Hello, everyone." Quinn greeted nervously and the loud chattering around the room instantly quieted down a little bit, making Quinn even more nervous. "My name is Quinn Fabray and I will be singing to you tonight. I will be doing a cover so bear with me if you don't like it." Quinn smiled out to the audience before she started back at Rachel's eyes, she took a deep breath and said the most important thing, "There's someone special in the audience tonight that I'd like to dedicate this song to. You know who you are so I hope you like it."

Quinn placed her fingers on the right notes before pressing down, creating a soft, beautiful melody and opening her mouth to sing while she kept the contact between her and Rachel.

 _Move your body, out on the floor_ _  
_ _Put your troubles aside and start living_ _  
_ _Anybody, can let it go_ _  
_ _Throw away all your problems_ _  
_ _'Cause right now it's our time_

 _Lost in the moment_

 _Can't believe_

Quinn looked deep into Rachel's amazed gaze, meaning the next lyrics more than anything she sang before. Quinn didn't want to loose the strong connection between them.

 _Your so beautiful_ _  
_ _Feels like I'm in a dream_ _  
_ _Baby, we're going somewhere you've never been before_ _  
_ _So take my hand and come with me_

 _Girl, don't feel outta place_

 _'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now, ah_ _  
_ _I hope that this will last a while_ _  
_ _We should make it last a while_

Quinn let her gaze wander around the dance floor where she saw several people slow dancing closely. She smiled gently, thankful that the song and her voice would be good enough to dance to it. It wasn't an upbeat version of the song by any means but that was the reason why Quinn chose to do it. She didn't have the strongest voice so she played it safe.

When she was done with the crowed she once again she found Rachel's eyes staring back at her from the VIP section. She passionately began to hit the notes on the piano for the chorus, momentarily glancing down on the key.

 _Say yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Girl, I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _I wanna see you tonight_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _Girl, I gotta_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _I gotta see you tonight_

Quinn slowed down again after the chorus, bringing back the soft melody in the room before she sang the last lyric softly into the microphone. As soon as she hit the final note, people stood up and applaud her, making her beam with happiness. Now her only corner was to see if her goal to make Rachel happy succeeded.

She smiled shyly as she stood up from the piano, making her way off the stage, receiving a high five from the DJ. As she made her way to the VIP section, people were congratulating her, patting her on the back for good measure.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and as she walked by she caught one of the bodyguard smirking at her way, she raised her eyebrow questioningly but she decided to continued her way up. As soon as she was upstairs, Rachel practically threw herself at her, arms squeezing her tight around the neck. Quinn caught her, letting out a puff of breath from the impact before circling her arms around the brunette waist returning the embrace.

She moved her head into Rachel's hair taking in her sweet strawberry shampoo, smiling widely at being so close to the brunette. Rachel's hugs quickly becoming her favorite thing in the whole world.

"Can I take that as a positive respond? Did you like my song?" Quinn asked uncertainly, she didn't want to assume anything by Rachel nearly squeezing the life out of her.

Rachel frenetically nodded her head at Quinn's shoulder before kissing the surface several times in gratitude. Shiver run down Quinn's spine at the touch of Rachel lips so she decided it would be safer if she loosened her grip on the brunette.

The first thing Quinn noticed that Rachel's eyes filled with unshed tears squeezing her heart in pain to see the brunette cry. For a moment she panicked, thinking she put the tears there herself but the internal battle stopped the brunette beamed at her with her huge smile. Quinn let out a relived air before tucking a few curl of hair away from Rachel's face, receiving an even bigger smile in return.

"Quinn, that was incredible. Why didn't you tell me you could play the piano and that well? That was simply beautiful." Rachel declared excitedly, completely forgetting that they had an audience of their own.

Quinn blushed bright pink and tugged her head low, but the smile on her face was evident enough, "I only learned how to do that song a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to show you sometime but then you represented the perfect opportunity for me so I felt like I had to do it here."

Puck interrupted the interaction between them by clearing his throat, a giant smirk on his face.

"As lovely as this is, we're still here you know. And I personally would like to get drunk with you tonight so get your ass here beside me." He said, motioning his hand to the empty seat next to him.

Quinn casted a gaze at Rachel only to found her smiling at her gently, eyes shining brightly. "Go ahead. I wanted to get some drink anyway."

Quinn smiled back before turning away from the singer and sat down next to Puck. She watched Rachel walk away from them with a smile on her face that get her elbowed into her side by Puck. As soon as they were somewhat alone, Puck turned to look at her.

"Dude, that was epic. I couldn't pick a better song to sing to her. You should've seen her, she practically creamed her seat in excitement."

Quinn shoved the laughing Puck on the shoulder, "Must you be so vulgar?"

"You know that my thing." Puck smirked, taking a sip of his beer, "But seriously she was swooning the whole time you sang. You totally gonna get some tonight, I could feel it."

Quinn beamed happily, ignoring the last sentence pointedly, "I'm glad she liked it."

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Like it? She loved it, man. You have to ask her to dance sometime tonight, she was vibrating in her seat to get down the business."

Quinn opened her mouth to respond when Mercedes leaned halfway on the table and looked at her a little alarmingly, making Quinn transform into a cop immediately.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, urgently looking at Mercedes.

"We've been watching Rachel in order to keep an eye on her but she was approached by a big guy and it seems that he wouldn't leave her alone." Mercedes said, moving her eyes between Quinn and still keeping an eye on Rachel.

Quinn immediately stood up and searched the crowed looking for Rachel before she spotted her trying to step away from a brown haired guy ten feet taller than her. Quinn straightened her spine and moved quickly to the brunette.

"…No, I'm really flattered but I have to get back to my friends." Rachel said, in motion of rounding the guy and walking away.

Quinn instantly moved in front of Rachel, glaring daggers at the man looking at Rachel reassuringly.

"What's going on here?" Quinn asked, her tone filled with cold and her arms folded tightly around her chest.

The tall guy looked curiously between the two girls before he decided to glare back at Quinn, "That's none of your business. Why don't you go away and leave us alone."

Quinn body tensed before she unfolded her arms and took a step towards the jerk almost toe to toe.

"It's my business when you decide to harass my friend. So why don't _you_ go the hell away?" Quinn informed the guy. If looks could kill, the guy would be long dead by now.

The guy barked out a laugh mockingly and humorlessly, making Quinn even more furious then before, " _Friend?_ What friend? You know who is this girl, right? There's no way you ever met her, let alone be friends with her."

Quinn moved to take a step closer and get up in the guys face as much as she could but a small, gently hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her and making her breath out a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of beating the guy up.

"I know perfectly well who she is and from the looks of it you know, too. So my question is why don't you take the hint and leave her alone and get back to your life." Quinn tightened her hands into fits, the only thing stopping her from hitting the guy was Rachel tight grip on her wrist.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" The guy asked ridiculously, clearly running out of biting comebacks.

"It doesn't matter who I am, right now. What does matter is that you turn around and leave her alone."

"And what if I don't?" The guy asked smirking, thinking he could easily take the blonde girl in a fist fight if it comes down to it.

Quinn smiling chillingly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her badge, smirking when the guys face turned pale and he began to stutter in nervousness.

"I-I did-didn't know that you're a cop."

Quinn puffed in annoyance, "Clearly."

The guy raised his hands in giving up gesture and backed away, throwing an apology over his shoulder.

"Faszfej." Quinn switched language without realizing, voice shook with barely contained anger, still glaring at the guy's back.

"Quinn…" Rachel murmured as she gently turned Quinn around before pulling the blonde closer to her, cupping Quinn's face into her palms, running her thumb back and forth on the smooth surface.

Quinn's heartbeat increased at the feeling of Rachel's hands on her cheek as she placed hers on Rachel's waist looking nervously at the brunette. "Are you okay? Mercedes told me that guy wouldn't leave you alone. I tried to get here as soon as possible."

Rachel nodded before standing on her tiptoes and moving her face closer to Quinn.

Quinn's breath got caught in her throat. She watched enough movies and read books to know what Rachel wanted to do and she suddenly realized that she was ready for it. This moment what she was dreaming for, ever since she got a crush on Rachel Berry back in college and she was determent to make Rachel feel good despite of her lack of experience.

Rachel searched wide, nervous hazel eyes before she whispered a gentle, "Can I kiss you?" almost on Quinn's mouth.

Quinn couldn't form words in that moment but she nodded her head.

Rachel closed the gap between them, pressing her lips tightly into Quinn's, moving one of her hands into Quinn's hair, grabbing a handful of them.

Quinn closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on Rachel's waist. The kiss was indescribable, the pressure of Rachel's soft lips against hers was the best thing she felt in her life so far. The blood pumping in her veins drown out the loud music and the several people dancing around them.

Rachel placed a last gentle kiss before she pulled away enough to whisper 'thank you' on Quinn's lips. Quinn let out a breath and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. The brunette returned the hug confusedly.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Quinn shook her head on Rachel's shoulder before she answered in shaking voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a muss that's all."

Rachel loosened her grip on the blonde and looking searchingly into Quinn's beautiful, hazel eyes. "Talk to me."

Quinn lowered her gaze onto the floor, embarrassed at she reacted in a negative way to Rachel incredible kiss, making the brunette doubt herself.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and cupped Quinn's chin into her hand, gently lifting up her gaze into hers. She didn't say a word but Quinn knew she had to respond to her sooner or later and quite frankly she wanted to do this now before Rachel mistakenly took her reaction negatively.

Quinn took a deep breath before she sighed and quietly admitting the embarrassing truth.

"That was my first kiss."

Rachel eyes filled with surprise and she blurted out her respond without thinking.

"But – you're at least twenty-two? How didn't you get your first kiss before me?"

Quinn eyes filled with shame and she instantly tried to move out of Rachel's hold. Unshed tears formed in her eyes, humiliation blurred deep in her gut. Rachel eyes widen after a moment her brain processed the words she said and how it must came out to Quinn.

"No, no, don't go. I'm sorry, it came out all wrong!" Rachel panicked and tightened her grip on Quinn's arms not letting the blonde go. When the blonde stopped struggling, Rachel looked deep in her eyes. "I just meant you're so breathtakingly beautiful that I couldn't imagine one person who wouldn't want to kiss you. I kissed a lot in High School and I'm nothing compared to your beauty. There isn't anything wrong with you, believe me."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked ridiculously, "You're stunning, Rachel, in every possible way. When I first saw you on Broadway in Funny Girl, you immediately stood out for me in the crowed and not just because you were the lead." Quinn pointed a finger over Rachel's shoulder towards the VIP section. "You can ask Puck that I couldn't stop talking about how gorgeous and talented you are. I always dreamed about meeting you but when the dream came true you were more beautiful than I ever seen you in TV." Quinn explained passionately, grabbing Rachel's hand into her own.

Rachel blushed furiously before pulling Quinn closer to her, "Are you sure you're okay? That I didn't do anything wrong? Maybe if I knew you're a kiss virgin-"At Rachel's smirk Quinn blushed bright pink, "I could've made it more special for you. Under the stars, make it more movie-likely."

Quinn smiled at the thought but she shook her head, "It was special of its own, believe me. Plus not many people could say they got their first kiss from Rachel Berry, right?" Quinn asked cheekily, making Rachel let out a soft laugh.

"You're right. Not many people can say that. But maybe I can be you're second kiss as well, hm? What do you think?" Rachel teased as finished with a beautiful, genuine smile.

Quinn smiled shyly back at her before nodding, accepting Rachel's offer with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**

 **Review and tell me what you think about this chapter and about the kiss, please? I hope I did well but if not I apologize. What about Protective/Quinn?**

 **Next chapter is still karaoke night, dancing and all of that. And the beginning of real Faberry relationship. YAY :D**

 **Until next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

„Come on, why don't we sit down at the bar for a moment?" Rachel asked after a little bit kissing as she grabbed Quinn's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling her on one of the empty bar seats. Quinn nodded her head and let Rachel take the lead. As soon as she sat down, she looked lay halfway on the bar and looked for the bartender. When she spotted her, she began to wave and call out for the girl.

"Lisa!" She had to scream in order to be heard because of the loud music around them. Rachel gave her a strange look but she didn't say anything.

Lisa finally noticed the pair and she walked over to them with a smile, "Hi, again …" Lisa trailed off meaningfully, hinting that she still didn't know the blonde's name.

"Oh, I'm Quinn. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before but my mind was all over the place before the performance."

Lisa waved her off dismissingly, "Don't worry about it. So this is the girl you've been trying to seduce, ha?" Lisa finished with a teasing grin.

Quinn blushed, while Rachel grinned happily and squeezed Quinn's hand gently. "Yeah, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Lisa. I met her before my performance. She gave me strength so I could go up the stage."

"Really? Then I should thank you, not Quinn." Rachel joked.

Quinn pouted playfully at the brunette, while Lisa laughed softly, "I didn't do much. I just gave her alcohol that she needed and she was ready to go. So want can I get you, girls?"

"I'll have a Moscow Mule, please." Rachel said.

"Make that two." Quinn jumped in. When Lisa moved away to make the girls' drinks, Quinn pulled her seat closer to Rachel, bringing their intertwined hands on the bar. She gently brushed her thumb across Rachel's, softly looking into her big, brown eyes.

"Hi." She greeted tenderly.

Rachel smile grew as she pulled their chair impossible close, "Hi."

Quinn wondered if they looked like those love sick couples on the TV or in the movies, gazing into each other's eyes without murmuring a word. Their moment was caught short when two drinks appeared in front of them. Rachel took a sip of her drink, while Quinn looked up she saw Lisa smirking at her and she blushed a deep red.

"So I was wondering…where are you from Lisa? I noticed you're accent before but I didn't ask anything." Quinn asked as she willed her blush away from her face as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, I'm from Hungary." She said casually as she washed an empty glass.

Quinn choked on her drink as she was taking a sip. Rachel immediately turned her concerned gaze to her as she began to rub circles on Quinn's lower back. After a few moments Quinn gained control on her breathing as she looked excitedly at Lisa.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm from Hungary, too." Quinn gushed, "I can't believe this. I have been here for seven years and I've never met someone from Hungary. Can you speak Hungarian?"

"Persze, hogy tudok." Lisa grinned happily.

Soon the two girls engaged in conversation both speaking Hungarian as Rachel looked between the pair confusedly. She didn't like the fact that Quinn was so excited to speak with Lisa, almost forgetting that she sat right next to her, still holding her hand.

Rachel decided to let her almost-girlfriend and the bartender, continue their conversation as she drank her drinks and tried to make sense of foreign language. After a few minutes Quinn caught Rachel's confused expression and she immediately turned to look at her.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I just got excited." She apologized ashamedly.

"Oh, no. Please don't apologize, I don't mind." Rachel lied softly as she drank the rest of her drink.

Quinn searcher Rachel's eyes for any discomfort and after a moment she sighed. She drank her drinks in one sip and stood up, pulling Rachel off the chair. Rachel looked at her confusedly but let her guide her away from the bar, but not before waving goodbye to Lisa.

"Quinn, where are we going?"

Quinn didn't respond until they stood on the centre of the dance floor and she placed her hands on Rachel's waist gently and pulling the brunette closer.

"We're going to dance, now."

Rachel smile grew as she placed her arms around Quinn's neck and began to move her hips to the rhythm.

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, won't you put it on me?_

 _Keep me coming cause you're all that I need_

 _You give me love, I'll give you everything that you want_

 _As long as you love me_

Quinn smiled as she pulled Rachel impossible close and put her arms around her waist, holding her securely in her arms as they dance to the music.

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, won't you put it on me?_

 _Keep me coming cause you're all that I need_

 _You give me love, I'll give you everything that you want_

 _As long as you love me_

Quinn breath caught in her throat as Rachel decided to turn around and rub her ass into Quinn's front. Rachel put one of her hand on Quinn's neck, pulling the blonde's head into the crook of her neck. The blonde didn't know where to put her hands so she just wrapped them around Rachel's waist.

 _Never felt like this_

 _Prayers have been answered_

 _Memories I won't forget_

 _Always blind to see_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, won't you put it on me?_

 _Keep me coming cause you're all that I need_

 _You give me love, I'll give you everything that you want_

 _As long as you love me_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me_

 _Keep me coming, coming, me_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me_

 _As long as you love me_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me_

 _Keep me coming, coming, me_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me_

 _As long as you love me_

Quinn whispered the lyrics softly into Rachel's ear as the brunette got goose bumps because due to the closeness. She could feel sweat gathering on her forehead as she grind against Quinn.

 _Anticipating what_

 _You're gonna do with my love_

 _In your arms, you will hold me_

 _Hold me down with your love_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me_

 _Keep me coming, coming, me_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me_

 _As long as you love me_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me_

 _Keep me coming, coming, me_

 _Your sweet, sweet loving, loving, loving me_

 _As long as you love me_

 _Your sweet_

 _Yeah_

 _Your sweet_

 _Oh_

As soon as the song was over Quinn hugged Rachel from behind as she placed a kiss on her shoulder. Rachel smiled happily as she pulled Quinn's arm around her tightly.

"How about I take you out on a date sometime when you're free? It's my turn anyway." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel nodded and turned her head to place a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "Okay, we can go out sometimes. I have to check my schedule, though. But I'm in. Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. You're going to love it, I swear." Quinn promised, grinningly.

"Quinn," Rachel whined, "I hate surprises. You should know that, you used to stalk me." she teased jokingly.

Quinn huffed as she twirled Rachel around quickly and looking into her eyes. "You know that's not true. I just really liked you and I watched all of your musicals."

"Just liked?" Rachel asked seriously as she pulled Quinn closer by her neck.

"Okay, fine. I _like_ you now, too." Quinn whispered as Rachel she closed the space between them and chastely kissed her.

"I like you, too." Rachel said between kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally the lovebirds reappeared." Puck teased as he watched Quinn's dopy expression he turned to Rachel, "What did you do to my bro, Rachel? Did you give her a little something-something?" Puck smirked.

Rachel smirked back at Puck before she turned to look at Quinn. After Quinn's admission she dragged the blonde away to the corner and simple attacked her lips. Half an hour making out session later Rachel had to lead Quinn to the VIP section because the blonde barely could stand on her feet, let alone walk.

"We don't kiss and tell, right Quinn." Rachel grinned at the blonde.

Quinn nodded dutifully as she sat down next to Rachel.

"Oh, man." Puck grinned, "You're only met her a couple weeks ago and you're already whipped. How are you going to be after a year?"

Quinn shook her head to get rid of the pervert things her mind was filled then glared at Puck heatedly.

"Shut up, Puckerman." Quinn looked around the table and saw that Santana and Brittany were missing. She locked gaze with Puck and threw him a questioning look.

"They escaped probably twenty minutes ago to get drinks. You know where they are and what they're doing." Puck answered.

Quinn shuddered as she nodded. "Oh, I know."

xxxxxxxxx

"I'm gonna go and get your coat, Rach. I'll be back in a minute." Quinn said as she stood up from the table and walked to the front of the club where all the coats were. They were ready to leave the bar and go home.

Mercedes used the opportunity to lean closer to the brunette, "Now, that you're alone, slip!"

Rachel watched Quinn go with a soft smile before she turned her head to Mercedes.

"She's so wonderful, 'Cedes. I've never met everyone like her before." She swooned, "When she come and stood between me and that douche, I felt so safe and special. She was ready to fight for my honor and it was so sweet. Nobody every did that, except the bodyguards but they didn't count 'cause that's their job. After the guy went away, I kissed her and it was the best kiss ever."

"Wow." Mercedes said surprisingly, "You really like this girl, don't you?"

Rachel grinned as she nodded. Quinn come back to the table after two minutes and helped Rachel into her coat. When they were ready to leave, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and they walked out the bar. As soon as they step outside, paparazzi were waiting for them and they instantly began to snap their pictures.

Quinn automatically stood in front of Rachel to shield her form the blinding lights as she guided her away to Mercedes car. The paparazzi were a few meters behind them, still taking pictures of their every move. Quinn opened the car door for Rachel, but the brunette twirled around and pulled Quinn into a deep kiss.

"But the paparazzi…" Quinn said confusedly as soon as they broke the kiss. The paparazzi were enjoying their moment as they began to call out question after question.

"I don't care about the paparazzi. I'm not ashamed of us and you shouldn't be, too. I already talk to Tina and she said as long as we are sure, we could do anything we want, within reason, of course." Rachel explained.

"Then I can do this?" Quinn asked as she pulled Rachel back into another kiss. That lasted longer than the first one and when Quinn pulled away Rachel had a lazy smile on her face.

"It's more than okay. You can do that every time you want."

"Text me as soon as you get home, okay? I couldn't sleep without knowing that you're okay."

Rachel swooned internally as she pulled Quinn into a tight hug. "I will, don't worry."

"Can you tell me, when are you free so I could take you out?"

Rachel nodded as she let Quinn go and climbed into the car. Quinn closed the door for her and waved as they pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Quinn watch them go until she couldn't before and walked to Puck and they began to make their way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thank you, guys.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't know what to write.**

 **I forget to say who the songs is from. From the last chapter the song is: Yeah 3x by Chris Brown cover from** **Gabriel and Kiana Valenciano. The other one is: Sweet Lovin' by Sigala.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**11:13 PM – Hey, Rach. I was just wondering, when would you happen to be free? I haven't seen you for a week and I kinda miss you. And I really want to take you out on a date.**

Quinn texted Rachel, exactly one week after their karaoke night. Rachel get real busy since then with her rehearsals of her new Broadway show so the couple didn't get to see each other. They texted and talked on the phone frequently, though, so that was something.

Quinn pocketed her phone before she turned her attention to Puck, who was sitting across from her in a McDonald's, grinning at her. They were in duty but decided to take a lunch break.

"I see you already miss the diva. How many days ago did you see her, exactly?" Puck teased as he stuffed his mouth with a hamburger.

"Ugh, chew with your mouth closed, you caveman." Quinn grimaced as she took a sip of her cola.

"Oh, don't change the subject. You aren't even dating the girl for one week and you can't go a day without talking to her. Don't get too attached so fast." Puck finished seriously, looking hard into Quinn eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Quinn slowly nodded, "I can take care of myself, Puck, and you know that. Plus, I don't thing Rachel's going to hurt me intentionally. We just haven't seen each other since the bar and I like talking to her. She always just gets it, you know."

Suddenly a buzzing interrupted Puck from saying more, Quinn pulled out her phone and swiped to right and unlocked the phone, reading Rachel's respond.

 **11:16 PM – Hi, Quinn :D. I can't know for sure when I'm going to be free but this Thursday should be my understudy's rehearsal and maybe we could spend some time together. I miss you, too. We could go out on Thursday if it's good with you. xo**

Quinn grinned as she read the text then she quickly responded.

 **11:17 PM – Thursday should be fine. I will ask one of my buddies to cover for me for that night. I'll text you the details of the date, okay? xxo**

Quinn put the phone down and looked up at Puck.

"I need your help with something." She informed Puck.

Puck raised his eyebrow, "What do you need my help for? And what would I get out of it?"

"Can you give me Mercedes's number? I need to ask her for a favor." Quinn said as she looked pleadingly at Puck, "Can you do that for me free, just this time. I'll own you one if you do this."

"Why would you think I have Mercedes's number?" Puck asked ridiculously.

"Come on, I know you have it. You were fairly alone with her for most of the night, there's no way you didn't get her number."

Puck smirked as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Quinn. "You know me so well. It wasn't that hard."

Quinn quickly sent the number to her phone and dialed the number.

" _Hello?_ " Mercedes's voice filled the phone.

"Hi, Mercedes. This is Quinn Fabray, you met me in the bar one week ago. You know tall, blonde, police."

" _Oh, your Rachel's sweetheart, I remember you. What can I do for you, Quinn?"_ Mercedes asked and Quinn blushed.

"This will sound really creepy but do you happen to have Rachel's spare key to her apartment? I want to surprise her on Thursday." Quinn rubbed her lips together tensely.

" _Okay…this does sound like creepy. Why do you want her key?"_ Mercedes asked confusedly.

"I want to make her dinner and decorate the whole apartment, you know like in movies. And I want it to be a surprise so she couldn't be in the apartment when I get there." Quinn saw Puck nodded his head in agreement as he gave her thumbs up.

" _Okay, that's quite romantic, I admit it. But how do you want her out of the apartment?"_

Quinn smiled guiltily, "That's what where you come in, again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what's the plan?" Puck asked as he opened the McDonald's door for Quinn on the way out, "You're just going to swoon the panties off of her?"

Quinn hit Puck on the shoulder, "Don't joke about things like that. She's very important to me. And-"

The rest of her speech got interrupted by a suddenly blinding flash light as several paparazzi made their way in front of her, taking hundreds of pictures of her. Quinn shield her eyes as much as she could and faintly saw Puck step in front of her and grabbing her hand to guide her to their car. Puck rushed her inside the car then he climbed in as well and speed away from the scene.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked unbelievingly as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "How can anybody handle that? I wanted to punch one of them, badly."

"I don't know. Why did they attack me? I'm not anyone famous at all." Quinn murmured as she pulled out her phone, "I'm going to call Rach and found out what's happening."

"Hi, Quinn." Rachel greeted, smiling as she closed her dressing room door, settling herself in front of the vanity mirror.

"Hi, can I ask you something?" Quinn asked.

Rachel raised her eyebrow confusedly at the serious tone of Quinn before replying, "Sure, ask me anything."

"Why were a bunch of paparazzi there for me in front of McDonalds? You weren't even with me, I was alone with Puck and they were still there." Quinn asked confusedly.

"Are you okay? What happened? Is Noah okay?" Rachel immediately asked, her voice filled with concern as she stood up from her chair and began to pace the floor.

Quinn glanced at Puck, who was slowly calming down but his grip didn't loosened. She took in his tense body as she responded to Rachel.

"Yeah, we're fine, I think. Puck's a little tense but we could get out fairly fast so…" Quinn tightened her grip on the phone. "What did I do wrong for them to stalk me like that? I don't understand." She finished pitifully.

"Oh, baby…" Rachel cooed tenderly as she stopped in her pacing and planted herself down on the couch. "You didn't do anything wrong, you hear me? You remember our night at the karaoke, right?"

Quinn nodded then realized Rachel couldn't see her, "Yeah."

"Remember our big kiss at the end? When you helped me into the car? That photo made it to the front pages at almost every gossip magazine there is. That's why they are suddenly took an interest in you and wanting to take your picture. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise you."

"Okay. I guess it was just a little bit scary…" Quinn whispered softly, "I'm not used to people watching my every move."

"I know, sweetie, I know. I had to get used to it too when it happened although I wanted it to happen since I was two." Rachel joked gently then she whispered, "Are you mad at me?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows together, "Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything at all."

"But it's my fault you are being followed by paparazzi and you didn't ask for this-"

"Hey, stop." Quinn interrupted Rachel gently before she could blow this whole thing up way out of water, "You're right, I didn't ask for this. But I really like you and you're the first person who made me feel good about myself in a long time so I'm not going to give that up because a bunch of guys want to take my picture. It may be weird for me but I could live with that as long as you want me to. Plus I hate to take pictures so that way I can spend them to my family and they would be happy that I'm still alive." She finished with a joke.

Rachel chuckled softly before she sobered up, "If we're on the topic, how is your family going to take the news about us? Are they going to be mad?"

Quinn laughed, "Rach, they live thousands of miles away from me and they live in Hungary. I don't think they're going to see these pictures at all. But if by some miracle they do see it, I don't really care about their opinion. Maybe except my grandpa but he's not going to see it."

"Okay, that's good." Rachel said, "Right?"

"Yeah, it's good." Quinn smiled as she agreed, "Hey, Rach."

"Hmm?"

"You called my baby." Quinn grinned cheekily as she caught a glance at Puck as the corner of his mouth turned upside.

"You caught me. Do you not want me to call you that? Because I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable." Rachel quickly said before Quinn took offense and get mad at her.

"No! No, ke-keep calling me that. I really like it. It makes me feel good." Quinn admitted softly as she blushed a bright red color.

Rachel smiled at the adorableness that was Quinn Fabray, "Good, because I'd like to make you feel good and safe."

"I-I do."Quinn answered, "But can we talk about something else because if we don't I'm going to die 'cause of blushing so much. I can see Puck thinking about ways to mock me." Quinn said as she looked back at Puck, who was smirking at her.

"Okay, you tell Noah if I hear him say something mean to you, I will not be nice next time I see him." Rachel said faking seriousness but she couldn't conceal a big, happy smile. "How about you tell me about our date this Thursday? You know I don't like surprises."

Quinn grinned as she turned to look out the window, only to realize they were in front of Central Park. "Well, I'd like to surprise you so I don't really care. You'll going to love it."

"I hope so." Rachel opened her mouth to say something more but her dressing door opening interrupted her as her co-star called her back to rehearsal. "I'm sorry, Quinn, but I have to go back to rehearsal. I'll talk to you later and we'll see each other on Thursday, right?"

"Yes, right. Bye, Rach."

"Bye Quinn."

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Thursday**

The doorbell ringing interrupted Rachel from her shower as she ran to the door wrapped into a white towel. She opened the door to Mercedes and Kurt whose smiles slowly faded from their faces at the scene before them.

"Damn, Rachel. Are you always opening your door just in a towel? Do you want more gossip about you then ever?" Kurt asked as he rushed Mercedes inside and quickly closed the door shut.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she tightened the towel around her. "What are you guys doing here?"

Mercedes waved her hand up and down Rachel's body, "Girl, I can't talk to you while you stand here naked before me. I love you to the death but there are things I never want to see."

"It's not my fault you decided to appear in the middle of my shower." She sighed, "Wait here for a second, I'll be right back."

After a few minutes Rachel found her friends on the sofa, waiting for her. She settled down next to Mercedes.

"Okay, what are you doing here? I'm trying not to be rude but I have to get ready for my date with Quinn so if we could hurry this up."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "That's exactly why are we here. We're going to take you out to shop for dresses. You don't have a lot of dresses and I think you want to look nice for Quinn, don't you?"

Rachel looked between the two divas suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Why, that's not really nice, Rachel." Mercedes said, faking offended, "We are two best friends who are here to help you win over your sweetheart and you accuse us being up to something. Ridiculous."

Rachel still wasn't convinced. "Really? Are you really asking me this?"

"Okay." Kurt clapped his hands together. "We're wasting precious moments of shopping here, so let's go."

Rachel slowly shook her head, "I don't know Kurt, Quinn texted me to be ready at 8 o'clock and it's 5:34 now. I have to be back at least 7:30."

"Then let's go." Kurt said as he grabbed Mercedes and Rachel by the hand and pulled them out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn put the key into the lock at exactly 6:30, after Mercedes texted her and told her the space was clear, and twisted it until the door opened then she grinned happily and talked inside, followed by Blaine, who was carrying the already made food.

"Tell me again why am I here with you? Kurt didn't tell me." Blaine walked to the kitchen table and settled the boxes down as he took a seat and watched as Quinn began to prepare the place.

Quinn pulled out the appetizers and place them on the table, "Mercedes wouldn't let me in alone because she didn't really trust me yet and thought I'll steal something and give it to press about Rachel. Which is absurd because first, I'm a police officer; I don't usually stole anything, and second, I really like Rachel and I wouldn't do that to her."

Blaine winched, "That must've hurt."

"I would to the same thing if I was her, so no, it didn't hurt. That was the right decision." Quinn explained as she continued to pack things where she wanted to.

"And when could I leave?" Blaine asked as he decided to stood up and help Quinn.

"Whenever you want, but I could use some help with packing things away and I still have to change." Quinn motioned at her uniform that she didn't have time to change out of earlier. She brought her leather pants and her sleeveless peach shirt.

"Okay, then I think I'll stay and you tell me when I have to go."

"Awesome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The key jiggling had Quinn running around the house for the last time before she stopped short in the kitchen. She nervously smoothed down her shirt and looked anxiously at the door as Rachel opened it and almost dropped her bag of clothes at the scene before her. The lights were on low and candles were everywhere in the living room. In the middle of the room there was the dining room table where the plates were set. Rachel looked around the room disbelievingly before she settled her gaze at Quinn.

The blonde smiled nervously as she noted surprise and happiness shining inside Rachel's eyes as the brunette took in everything she worked hard for an hour.

"Quinn, wh-what…" Rachel couldn't seem to finish the sentence as she dropped the bag down onto the floor and began to walk closer to the blonde.

"Surprise." Quinn grinned as she rubbed her hands together, searching her eyes for any anger that Rachel might have. Fortunately, she didn't find any.

"I don't know what to say." Rachel raised her hand to her heart and looked up at Quinn with admiring, glistening eyes. "How did you get into the apartmen-wait don't say anything, Mercedes and Kurt, right?"

Quinn smiled guiltily and breathed out a relived sighed seeing Rachel wasn't mad at her for breaking into her home. "I had to do something special and what nobody ever did for you. You don't have to say anything. I said I would plan a surprise date for you but I wanted to make that a little more special than just a normal dinner. So I cooked you some traditional Hungarian food. Don't worry they are vegan."

When Rachel couldn't seem to form words, Quinn grabbed her by the hand and began to pull her to the table but when she pulled the chair out for her, Rachel stopped her. Quinn turned to her, confusedly.

"I'll have to change into my dress. I can't wear this." Rachel briefly glanced down at her tight jeans and simple red t-shirt then she turned her gaze to Quinn. "You went through all the trouble for this and I can't sit here in t-shirt and jeans."

"You don't have to. You're beautiful in everything you wear."

Rachel didn't know how she could swoon anymore than she already did but somehow it was possible. She quickly lifted herself up on her toes and cupped Quinn's cheek then kissed her deeply. After she pulled away, Quinn got that dopy smile on her face as she gazed into Rachel's eyes.

"I didn't spend a fortune for dresses to not to wear one for this dinner. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Quinn said as she let Rachel go.

xxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Rachel found Quinn exactly where she left her but she seemed to pack out the first course. It was cheese plate.

"Oh my God. My favorite!" Rachel admitted as she walked closer and sat down when Quinn pulled the chair out for her, the second time. She looked up at the blonde. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

"Well," Quinn grinned as she lowered herself into a seat across Rachel, "You remember when I said I was a big fan?"

"You mean when you stalked me?" Rachel smirked teasingly.

"For the last time I wasn't stalking you!"

Rachel laughed happily and began to put several chesses on her plate. She tasted the cheese and moaned around it. "Quinn, that's amazing. Where did you find this cheese?"

Quinn held up a finger for Rachel to wait as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, carrying a bottle on red wine. She walked to Rachel and poured a generous amount in the glass. She sat back down.

"It's from Hungary. Fortunately for me, my Mom sent me some a few weeks ago and I didn't eat all of it so I thought why not?" Quinn shrugged.

"What it's called?"

"Pálpusztai." At Rachel's widened eyes, Quinn chuckled, "I know you can't pronounce it, don't worry about it."

"Well," Rachel said after she finished swallowing her bite, "It's really delicious for a cheese. I can't wait for the rest of the dinner. I'm curious about the traditional food, how it's going to taste, you know?"

"Don't you worry about it, I made sure everything was edible and good so you're first experience with my food would be a good one. It was really difficult to find vegan recipes, though." Quinn explained as she took a bite out of the cheese. "It turned out Hungarian people loves meat very much."

"What do you mean? You don't have vegan food over there?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't think I've ever saw a vegan restaurant in my area. We eat meat with meat basically. So I made Hungarian meals a little bit differently because of the meat but I hope you'll like it, anyway."

"I'm sure I'll do." Rachel smiled reassuringly across the table at Quinn. She emptied her plate before looking at the blonde expectedly. "I'm ready for the next one."

Quinn smiled nervously before she stood up and brought the main meal on the table. She lifted the lid and steam instantly flew from the pan. Quinn winched as she saw Rachel leaning against the table and taking a look inside, examining the food.

"It's called Paprikás Krumpli which is paprika with potato. I had to take the meat out of it so it's fake because in the original receipt we eat it with sausage." Quinn informed Rachel as she put a generous amount on the brunette plate. "Don't eat too much of it though, it's very stuffing and I want you to taste dessert as well. I went all out for it so I don't want it to go to waste."

Rachel sniffed the meal for a minute before she took a spoonful of pottage and put it into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she glanced at Quinn surprisingly. She swallowed her bite before speaking.

"At first I thought it was going to be bad and I was already starting to think about lies in order to not offend you but honestly, it's really good. It a bit spice, though."

"I know and I hate spice food, but this is how my mom thought me the recipe so I kind of had to follow it." Quinn said with a small smile as she digs into her food as well.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"That was amazing, Quinn." Rachel said as she leaned back against Quinn's front as soon as they sat down on the couch. After they ate the main meal Quinn suggested that they slow down a little bit and watch a movie. Rachel groaned and began to rub her stomach in circles.

"I don't think I can eat dessert anytime soon." Rachel turned her head and saw Quinn pouting playfully.

"But that's the best part of the dinner. You have to try it, it's delicious. I promise you." Quinn brought out her puppy dog eyes and Rachel could for the life of her disappoint her. With a sigh she agreed.

"Okay, fine. Bring me that delicious dessert but if I'm gonna throw up on you that's your fault." Rachel threatened gently.

Quinn grinned happily before she untangled herself from Rachel and carried the dessert to her in a crystal bowl. Rachel silently observed the yellow liquid before her with white clouds looking kind of things. She turned to Quinn confusedly.

"Quinn, what is this? It looks weird." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"If I want to translate it, it would mean bird milk which is ridiculous but – the white things are whipped egg yolks. Taste it. It's really good. It's my favorite and it always makes me think of home."

Rachel smiled gently at Quinn before she cautiously glanced down at the dessert again. She took a spoonful and take a bite as she eyed Quinn.

After she swallowed the food, she widened her eyes and said, "This is actually really good, Quinn." Quinn smiled proudly at her as she looked down again. "If it wasn't so weird looking, it would be perfect. But it's good."

"I'm glad." Quinn smiled. She finished hers in no time and took on watching Rachel slowly eating the liquid. She put down her bowl on the table and leaned back against the couch. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

Rachel nodded around her mouthful and leaned against Quinn and cuddling into her, carefully balancing the bowl in her hands. Quinn smiled down at her and kissed her head before grabbing the remote and turned on the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hi, guys! Thank you for reading. I don't own anything.**

 **For the next chapter, It's Christmas! I'm so excited. Maybe Quinn got to meet Rachel's parents and show some Hungarian tradition.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, Quinn." Rachel whined into the telephone, "Come out with me and let's buy some Christmas decoration to your apartment. I know how important Christmas is for you and there isn't anything related to it at your home and it's so beautiful outside. At least put up some lights." Rachel suggested.

Quinn sighed as she balanced a cup of coffee in her right hand and trying to hold the phone with her left to her ear. It wasn't like she didn't want to decorate her apartment but she couldn't see the point in being Christmassy when she didn't have anybody to celebrate it with. She decided a while ago that she wasn't going home for the holidays. She didn't have the energy to fight with anybody, especially around an important and supposed to be joyful holiday. Of course she didn't tell Rachel she was going to be alone and she didn't want to.

"I don't want to, Rachel. What difference does it make if I stuff the house with mini Santa Clauses and reindeers? Why are you so bent on pushing me to buy decorations when you don't even celebrate the holiday?" Quinn asked a little defensively. Rachel was bugging her to go shopping together for a few days now and Quinn didn't know what to make of it.

"You're right, I'm not celebrating Christmas but you are." Rachel sighed, "Look I'm sorry if I'm pushing you too hard but I'm just excited for…you know, celebrating Christmas with you for the first time." Rachel finished quietly.

Quinn eyes widened and put down the coffee before she smacked herself loudly on the forehead.

"Quinn, what was that?" Rachel furrowed her brows.

"Nothing, I'm just an idiot. That's all." Quinn admitted, "You know what? Okay, fine. Let's go shopping."

"Quinn we don't ha-"

"No, it's fine, I want to. When can you get out of rehearsal?"

Rachel looked down at her wrist watch, "Probably around two, we should be done by then."

Quinn nodded, "Great! How about I pick you up from the theater and we eat a late lunch then to shopping, ha? I could use some groceries as well."

"Okay, that's sounds good." Rachel said skeptically, "Then I guess I'll see you later."

"You will. Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly as she neared the theater where Rachel's show rehearsed for opening night. It was supposed to be two months from now but Rachel told her that somebody got injured during dance routines and the directors had to replace him so there wasn't rehearsals for a week which is a lot of wasted time.

As Quinn reached the double doors and wanted to opened them and go inside to find Rachel, suddenly a big, muscular guy appeared in front of her, blocking her way. Quinn had to strain her neck in order to look up at the man, dressed in black outfit, security in big, visible letters on his t-shirt that peeked out of his coat.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but you can't go inside without passes." The guy said, his voice rusty from being outside for so long.

"I can go inside." Quinn protested, "I am here for Rachel Berry."

"Does she know that?"

"Of course, just ask her, please, before I freeze to death." Quinn huffed out a breath and wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to keep warm.

The security looked at her skeptical but after a moment he reached for his walkie-talkie on his shoulder and called out for some guy, asking for Rachel Berry. Suddenly Rachel angelic voice filled the machine, sweetly asking what the man wanted.

"What's your name, Ma'am?" The guy turned back to Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray."

The security repeated the name to Rachel and the brunette instantly demanded that she was let inside. The guy asked her if she was sure but Rachel caught him off gently.

"Tom, don't worry. You can let her inside, she's my – friend."

Tom looked down at Quinn and opened the door for her to pass.

Quinn frowned at the word 'friend' leaving Rachel's mouth as well as her name as she made her way inside. At the last minute she turned back to the security to ask where she was supposed to go.

"At the end of the hall then turn left. You can't miss it."

Quinn thanked Tom before she walked the short distance and before long she was standing at the entrance of the biggest theater she ever saw. The big space was filled with music as she looked to the stage where several people tried to mimic the choreographer graceful moves. Hundreds of seat were in front of her, in vibrating red color as she made her way down to the stage. She passed people looking at her strangely, wondering what she's doing here.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out from the left wing as she waved to the blonde enthusiastically, beaming when Quinn waved back. "I'll be down in a minute!"

Quinn nodded as she turned her head and decided to sat down on the first row and watch as the actors played out a scene in front of her. She was fascinated as she watched them saying monologues then suddenly started to sing about their situation.

"Hi." Rachel greeted into Quinn's ear behind her, making the blonde jump slightly in her chair. Quinn turned around and breathed out a relived breath while Rachel smiled teasingly.

"Rach, you can't do that to me. I thought I was being murdered."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Quinn and rubbed her hand, "And people say I'm the dramatic one."

"Are you ready to go, yet? Or do you need time to pack your things?" Quinn stood up and looked down at the brunette urgently.

"Wow." Rachel raised her hands as she stood up as well. "Why such a hurry? Don't you want to meet the cast and explore a little? I could show you the best place in the theater." Rachel offered a small smile.

Quinn looked around nervously before her gaze found Rachel's.

"Maybe another time, okay? I didn't eat anything today and I'm starving for some hamburgers."

Rachel looked disappointment but she quickly covered it up with a smile and breathed out an 'okay'.

"Let me just grab my things."

Quinn nodded and let her go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, look! We can go there!" Rachel tugged Quinn's hand excitedly, pointing in a passing shop as they walked inside a mall in Brooklyn. Quinn wasn't too engrossed in shopping as Rachel hoped so but she wasn't complaining. She got to spent some quality time with her girlfriend and at the moment nobody was recognizing her. It was the perfect combination.

"Fine just let's hurry up, okay? I'm literally starving." Quinn pointed out as Rachel dragged her into the shop, screaming Christmas. Quinn haven't seen so many red and green stuff in one room before in her life. She was wondering what the shop looked like around Valentine's Day when she saw the lady behind the cashier brightened up at the sight of Rachel as they walked by her on their way to look around and buy unnecessary amount of Christmas things. Quinn narrowed her eyes at her but she didn't have the time to glare the woman away, seeing as Rachel was pulling her along like Flash.

"How may I help you?" Quinn turned around at the voice behind her and saw the cashier looking eagerly at them.

She opened her mouth to politely tell the salesgirl that they had it covered. But apparently the girl didn't even seen Quinn as her eyes was surely focused on Rachel. And Rachel being the sweetest, kindest girl ever smiled her big, beaming smile at the awestruck helper.

"Hi, do you have this Santa in different sizes? I don't want them to be too small for my window so that nobody could see them." Rachel explained as she held up a porcelain Santa for the very interested cashier.

Quinn shook her head and thought about why would Rachel want to decorate her home with these nonsense things. But of course the helper was already smiling like an idiot at Rachel. "We have everything you need, ma'am. Just follow me."

Rachel turned to grin at Quinn but at the blonde annoyed expression caused her smile to fade away. She searched her eyes for a reason behind the unenthusiastic behaver but Quinn wouldn't let her for too long as she turned on her heel and marched after the girl. Rachel confusedly followed.

"As you can see we have every size and shapes of Santa and other typical Christmas decoration." The girl lectured the couple as Quinn folded her arms around her and kept her gaze on the floor while Rachel looked her up and down with confused eyes begging to be let in but Quinn never lifted her gaze. The girl tried desperately to hold Rachel's interest but the brunette didn't pay her any attention and after a minute Rachel interrupted her in her speech.

"I'm sorry but can you give us a moment, please?" Rachel asked politely.

The girl's smile officially faded from her face in disappointment as she nodded her head before turning on her heel and walked away. Rachel immediately turned back to Quinn and stepped closer to her. She opened her arms to hug around Quinn's waist but Quinn stepped away from Rachel, still looking at the floor. Rachel eyes filled with hurt but she composed herself rather quickly.

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"Nothing." Quinn murmured as she lowered her head so that her chin would rest on her chest. She knew she acted ridiculously but she couldn't stop it from happening as her mind filled with years and year of self-doubt. Maybe Rachel didn't want this anymore and was just trying to let her down gently but Quinn knew she wouldn't do that around Christmas so she was probably waiting for the holiday to be over to broke things up with her. She wasn't enough pretty and she wasn't a celebrity. She didn't know a lot about musicals and she was horrible at acting. She just wasn't enough.

"Quinn…" Rachel sighed as she placed her hand on Quinn's folded arms, trying to pry them apart but Quinn wouldn't budge. Rachel tried to lower her head in order to see Quinn eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I have no idea." Quinn whispered pathetically.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something useful but a flash going on caught her attention. She cursed herself internally as she grabbed Quinn by the arm and tugged her out of the shop and led her to the exit. Maybe Quinn would be more comfortable in a home environment. On the other hand, paparazzi were in front of them, taking millions of pictures while Quinn whimpered softly but Rachel heard her clear. She instantly turned on her protective nature and began to power walk out the mall while staying in front of Quinn in order for her to not be photographed. She knew by now that Quinn hated pictures being taken of her which Rachel found ridiculously because she was the most beautiful woman Rachel has ever seen. When they reached the parking lot, Rachel called her director and he send her a car rather quickly which surprised her considering how random was the request. Rachel didn't take full advantages of her privileges because she always thought she could stay on the ground better if she tried to live a normal life and took the subway every now and then. She opened the door for Quinn and made sure she was safely inside before she rounded the car and sat down next to her. The paparazzi were still taking pictures but she was focused on Quinn. She could see the girl was trembling.

Rachel demanded the driver to bring them to Quinn's apartment and they were on their way in a moment which Rachel appreciated because she didn't know how much more could she take before she would've snapped and it would end up at the People Magazine's front cover by tomorrow. She had more important issues she needed to attend to. She let her concerned gaze wonder around Quinn and she noted how Quinn would dare look anywhere else just out of the window and her arms were still around her waist, hugging herself tightly. Rachel didn't know what to make of it as she tried to think about what could've possible go wrong that would set off Quinn like that and cause a reaction out of the normally very calm and collected girl. It was a completely new side of Quinn that Rachel haven't seen before and she didn't like it, not one bit. She tried to smoothly slid closer to the blonde but she kept a few inches' space between them and her mouth shut if Quinn wanted some time to collect herself. The driver announcing that they arrived to the blonde's apartment draw Rachel's attention away from staring at Quinn like a stalker. She thanked the man then opened the door and climbed out then she began to walk around the car to open up Quinn's door but she saw Quinn getting out of the car and began to walk towards the apartment building without a last glance at Rachel or the car.

Rachel followed her closely and they silently climbed up the stairs before Quinn opened the main's door and they walked inside the apartment. Quinn didn't even give time for Rachel to come up with some approach as she quickly run to the bathroom and closed the door loudly, signing she didn't want Rachel to walk inside. The singer stripped out of her outwear clothes and went to the kitchen and put on two cups of coffee. She figured if they were going to have an adult conversation they would need something to do between pauses, plus they both loved coffee so…

Rachel, now with two hot coffees in her hand, walked inside the living room and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes Quinn opened the bathroom door and walked outside, sitting down next to Rachel. The brunette was waiting for Quinn to start speaking, while Quinn didn't want to talk at all. So they were just sitting in silence, not looking at each other.

"What happened out there?" Rachel murmured, finally having found the courage to ask.

Quinn sighed, pressing her lips together tightly.

"I freaked out… I'm sorry."

Rachel glanced at Quinn and her heart almost broke at the sad and vulnerable expression on her face. She scooted closer and happily noted this time Quinn didn't reject her approach, so she grabbed Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Is it because I pushed you earlier with the whole shopping thing? Because we could do something else if you want, we could watch a movie and-"

"It's not because of shopping Rachel, it didn't have anything to do with this. It's just… so many things happened at once and I'm still trying to process all of it but sometimes I just need a minute." At Rachel clouded face, Quinn rushed to explain further. "Please, don't get me wrong, Rachel, I love that we have this between us but it's still so new, you know what I mean?"

Rachel nodded but she didn't comment, letting Quinn speak her mind.

"You know I've never had a relationship before let alone with a girl. It's strange for me to able to walk with you, holding hands and not have anybody throwing disgusting glances at us, that we're free to do whatever we want. It isn't like that in Hungary, if I had a relationship with another woman, everybody on the streets would beat me to death, and it would be okay because I'm not normal in their eyes." Quinn angled her body towards Rachel, finally looking into her eyes. "I once had a classmate who was without the doubt gay but he couldn't come out because it would be too dangerous for him, but not matter how hard he tried to hide it, he wasn't able to. So on the last day of school a couple of guys beat him so hard, he was in the hospital for three months and that's when I decided not to come out until I was out of there."

"How could people do that?" Rachel whispered disbelievingly, her grip tightened around Quinn's in an instant.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't know but that's how it was for me to grow up in there. People already thought I was a freak, I didn't need the added nicknames to it, I had plenty."

"Why did they think you were a freak?"

Quinn laughed humorlessly, "Because I didn't go to parties, I hate formal dances so I didn't go to any of them. I was always quiet, didn't speak to anybody."

"You didn't go to prom?" Rachel asked with genuinely curiosity.

"We don't have the same kind of prom that you do. We have a more formal prom where you had to had a partner and if you didn't then your screwed and couldn't dance at all and guess what… I didn't have one, so no I didn't go. It was the worst day of my life."

"Oh, baby…" Rachel cooed sympathetically, wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist. "Who wouldn't ask you out to be their prom date? It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, nobody ever did so.." Quinn gave Rachel a small sad smile.

Rachel let go off Quinn's hand then place it on her face, drawing her closer and kissing her gently. When she pulled away she didn't go far and rested her forehead on Quinn's, looking deep into her eyes. "I asked you out and I choose you, Quinn. You don't have to think what's wrong with me anymore because you are a wonderful, beautiful person and there's nothing wrong with you. I care about you, baby, and I think this is going to go further than we originally thought. So just let me in a couple of times and we can figure this out together, okay?"

"Okay." Quinn breathed out.

xxxxxxx

 **Hi, guys!**

 **Sorry for the wait. I had exams all over so I didn't have time to write anything. I'm done with them so for two weeks I should be free but after that we have final exams that I need to study for so we'll see what's gonna happen.**

 **See you guys next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn opened her eyes and realized she fall asleep on the couch after the heart to heart conversation with Rachel. She didn't know how long she was sleeping but she heard Rachel quietly singing in the kitchen and plates chattering together. She sat up and looked at the brunette. She was cleaning the counters with a wipe with their meals neatly on the table, already done. She rubbed her hands on her face to get the numb feeling away and stood up, announcing her present to Rachel.

"Hey." she said quietly, rubbing her arms uncertainly.

Rachel turned around and smiled at the sleepy blonde then put down the wipe and approached her. She put her arms around her waist, pulling her closer and looking hard into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a minute just searching her eyes.

Quinn tucked her head and murmured a quiet 'fine' then lifted her gaze back to Rachel.

"I'm sorry." she said pitifully.

Rachel just shook her head. "You don't have to keep apologizing, Quinn. You didn't do anything wrong. You just acted the way your brain told you to and that's perfectly okay." she lolled her head to the side. "I would very much like it if you won't sell yourself short from now on but I understand why you do it. It's new for you and I only ask of you to talk to me if something makes you uncomfortable in the future, okay?"

Quinn gave a small smile and nodded. "I'll try. But there are thing that I don't know how to say out loud still. It's not something you did… it's just – that's the way I was raised and I don't know how to break that habit."

"We can work about it together, okay?" Rachel said urgently, willingly to do anything to avoid seeing Quinn lost and hurt. "You just throw some signs at me when something like that happens and I'll get you out there the first chance I got. If you want to talk about it, please do, but if you don't - that's okay too. I just want you to be comfortable with me."

Quinn put her arms on Rachel's lower back and eased them into a light hug. "I promise." she said quietly in Rachel's ear. She felt the brunette nod and she tightened her grip on her. After a moment they let each other go and Rachel stood up on her tiptoes and grabbed the back of Quinn's neck, playing with loose hair.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked gently.

Quinn blushed. "Please don't ask me that question again." she murmured.

Rachel laughed softly and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Quinn inhaled deeply through her nose and enjoyed begin close to Rachel in a still brand new way. Rachel raised her palm and rested it on Quinn's cheek, pressing harder against her. Quinn tried to keep up with Rachel kissing but she was embarrassingly inexperienced about the whole kissing part and she had a hard time. Fortunately Rachel slowed down and eventually stopped the kiss, smiling at the blushing blonde and pulling her into her arms again.

"Are you hungry? We couldn't get to have lunch like we planned." Rachel said as she pulled away and motioned to the food. "I made you some fried chicken and potatoes that I found in the fridge."

"You have to stop feeding me." Quinn chuckled teasingly. "At this point you made me two meals and I haven't done anything for you."

"You sang me a song. That's a pretty big thing for me." Rachel argued as they both sat down at the table. Quinn began to eat and Rachel inched her chair closer to the blonde's. Rachel didn't make anything for herself and just enjoyed seeing Quinn eat.

"Yeah but…" Quinn swallowed her bite and her gaze flicked to the table before back to Rachel's eyes. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and lolled her head to the side.

"But?" she asked gently.

Quinn shrugged. "I-I feel like…a…a bad… friend." she finished awkwardly.

"Friend?" Rachel asked surprised. Quinn lowered her face and began to twirl around her meal as Rachel tried to find the right words to say.

"That's how you feel?" Rachel asked gently. "Like we're friends?"

"I didn't before but…" Quinn argued. "We didn't talk about it and then you referred me as a friend to that bodyguard at the theater and… I don't know what to think anymore." She couldn't look at Rachel's face.

Quinn didn't look up from the table so she didn't see Rachel stood up and began to move closer to her. When she felt hands push her away from the table she looked up and saw the brunette trying to force the chair to slide away and as Quinn helped her she planted herself down on Quinn's lap, sideways and put her arm around Quinn's neck. Quinn's eyes widen as she automatically placed her arms around Rachel's waist and swallowed. Rachel's comfortable weight felt amazing and Quinn began to think about why they never tried to do that before.

"Does this feel friendly to you?" Rachel asked seriously as she shifted on the blonde's lap to get comfortable and tightened her grip on Quinn's shoulder. "How about this?" she inched closer and kissed Quinn gently, nipping her lower lip. Quinn couldn't think properly let alone respond as Rachel didn't break the kiss for a long moment. As she pulled away she looked at Quinn's dopy face and smiled sweetly.

"There's nothing friendly about what we're doing, Quinn." Rachel informed her. "And I'm sorry I didn't clarify that to you earlier… I just assumed you knew the signs."

"I knew that we kissed and spent time around each other but… I have no idea what it meant, you know?" Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel's blouse edge and began play with it. "I know it doesn't always mean anything if you kiss people and I didn't want to just…I don't know…pushy I guess."

Rachel chuckled softly. "I think the only pushy one was me. You should have told me."

"I know…but that's one of those uncomfortable conversations that I would've liked to avoid and I waited for you to lead me somewhere because I don't have any idea how this all works." Quinn lowered her gaze to Rachel's gorgeous legs. She decided after a moment that it wasn't the best idea because she couldn't concentrated with them in sight so she looked at the wall instead.

"Well…I'm glad you told me about it and…" Rachel placed her fingers gently under Quinn's chin and lifted it up. "Look at me, please." When Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes found hers she continued. "If you don't know something or don't know what it means, I want you to say it to me and I'll explain it to you and that way we could away the confusion in the future. So..." Rachel smirked. "Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn blushed and her eyes began to move anywhere but Rachel's eyes.

"Don't be uncomfortable." Rachel said smiling. "You're ruining the sweet moment." she joked.

"Yes." Quinn mumbled, looked at the ground.

"What?" Rachel asked teasingly, poking her fingers into Quinn's side until the blonde started to laugh and tried to jerk away. "What did you say?"

"Yes! Okay, stop!" Quinn laughed loudly as she tried to shush away Rachel fast fingers.

Rachel stopped the torture and pulled Quinn into a quick kiss and hugged her tightly. Quinn sighed contently on Rachel's shoulders.

xxxxxxx

"What are you doing on Christmas Eve? Are you going home for the holidays?" Rachel asked later when they were sitting on Quinn's couch, watching Home Alone and snuggling close to each other. Rachel's arms were around Quinn's waist while Quinn had her arms around Rachel's shoulder and always pulling the brunette closer as much as possible.

Quinn shifted a little at the question and swallowed. "I'm not going home."

Rachel grabbed the remote and paused the movie and turned to look at Quinn in confusion. "What do you mean you're not going home?"

"I mean…" Quinn sighed. "I don't have the energy to fight every day with them. Especially at Christmas. It's too soon. So I decided to stay and try going home for the next holiday."

"But…" Rachel started. "What – what are you going to do here? It's an important holiday, Quinn. You should be with your family."

Quinn gently detangled herself from Rachel and stood up, going into the kitchen. Rachel followed behind her immediately. She saw Quinn grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Don't you think I know that?" Quinn asked quietly as she drank her water. She wasn't thirsty, she just wanted something to do in order to distract herself and not to get angry at Rachel for caring. "They don't want me here so I'm not going."

"Quinn, that's not true. I'm sure they miss you and want to see you." Rachel said gently walking closer to her girlfriend.

Quinn shook her head. "Yeah, right." she snorted. "The only thing they want is for me to bring home a guy but that's not going to happen so I'm not going to disappoint them by showing up alone, still a lesbian."

"Maybe – maybe they…" Rachel tried to come up with the right words to comfort Quinn. "had time to think about it and-"

Quinn gently interrupted Rachel. "Rach… thank you for trying to cheer me up but I know my family. They going to give me a hard time every time they'll see me and I couldn't do a thing about it. It's how they were raised and they couldn't chance themselves. Not even for me." she finished sadly.

"Oh, baby…" Rachel walked to Quinn and put her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. "Everybody could change and maybe they'll too. You'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm tired of defending myself." Quinn whispered pitifully.

Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn and rubbed her back comfortably. "I know, baby. I know. You don't have to with me."

Quinn nodded and let go Rachel with a smile. "Why don't we sing a song?" she didn't wait for an answer she just turned around and disappeared in the bedroom. Rachel frowned in confusion and sat down on the couch and waited for Quinn to come back. After a moment Quinn did come back, carrying her guitar with her and sat down next to Rachel with a smile.

"What do you want to sing? Any request?" Quinn asked as she moved the guitar comfortably on her lap.

Rachel smiled gently and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You pick."

"Okay." Quinn began to stream the strings and started to sing softly.

 _I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

Rachel laughed gently at the song choice but she stayed quiet, enjoying Quinn's performance.

 _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be _

Rachel joined in the singing, perfectly harmonizing with the blonde.

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile, will be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

Quinn softly streamed the guitar and let Rachel take the next verse.

 _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

They took the refrain together, looking into each other's eyes sweetly. Quinn smiled shyly and started to play the guitar hard.

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope but I won't lose hope  
'Til I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

 _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms  
'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

Rachel giggled as she took the guitar and gently placed it on the floor before she jumped into Quinn's arms. Quinn laughed happily and snuggled the small girl.

"Why did you pick that song?" Rachel asked as she pulled away and look into Quinn's smiling eyes.

The blonde shrugged, smiling. "I can relate to the lyrics. And I absolutely love the sound of that song."

"Is Hercules your favorite Disney movie?" Rachel asked, curious and excited to found out more things about Quinn.

Quinn shook her head. "I have a lot of favorite Disney movie but if I have to choose it would be Tarzan… and the Lion King." Quinn smiled. "What's yours?"

"Hmm." Rachel lolled her head to the side, thinking. "I think Cinderella. I wanted to be a princess when I was young."

"You are a princess." Quinn said sweetly. "My princess."

"Awww." Rachel cooed smilingly as she grabbed Quinn by the face and pushed their lips together.

"Do you…" Rachel began after they pulled apart then she shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, tell me." Quinn pouted. "What were you going to say?"

Rachel sighed. "I was thinking about inviting you to spend Christmas with me and my dads but then I thought it was probably too soon for you to meet them. I-I wouldn't have a problem with that, of course if you want to meet them but if you don't – "

"Rach." Quinn interrupted the brunette's rant before she ran out of breath and gently intertwined their fingers together. "I-I would love to meet them…it's just – I don't want to intrude on a family holiday. I'll be fine here by myself, believe me."

"No, Quinn, you wouldn't intrude at all. My dads are very loving and open minded people and I'm sure they would love to have you over." Rachel poked a finger to Quinn's chest. "And don't think for a second that I'm going to leave you alone for Christmas. No way."

Quinn sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Rachel smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry it'll be fun. We'll introduce you to our traditional Christmas game night."

"Game night?" Quinn asked one eyebrow raised.

"You'll see." she smirked. "And I'm sure you will be given the third degree from my Dad but that's an act he mastered when I was a teenager to scare away boys from me. But he's a big teddy bear after he warms up to you."

Quinn paled a little at the thought of Rachel's Dad harm if she messes up something regarding her daughter. She heard Rachel laughter ring in her ear and she thought that the end of the day if she still has Rachel, it would be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thank you guys for reading it.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay but I had final exams and I didn't have time to write anything. Thank you for sticking up with me.**

 **I'm sorry if you'll find any mistake.**

 **The song is: Go The Distance – Michael Bolton – Hercules**


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Quinn decided to go grocery shopping and fill up her fridge despite of not spending the holiday at her apartment. She still wasn't sure what to expect at the Berry residence with the diva's fathers present. It was the first time she wasn't going to spend the holiday with her family and their family traditions. Hungarian's holidays were very different compared to the American's and she didn't want to offend somebody by doing the wrong thing at the wrong time.

She didn't just had to think about traditions but she had to worry about Rachel's dads, who she was terrified to meet. At the diva's playful warning she began to think about ways the Berry men would get her out of the picture if they thought she wasn't good enough for their only daughter. She hated the thought of just slightly causing troubles between the little family. She also didn't want to intrude in anything family related when she could still remember her younger self, hating exactly the same thing when it was happening in her own family.

She was picking out what type of cereals she wanted to eat for breakfast when her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She looked down and pulled the phone out of her pocket and smiled when she saw Rachel beautiful, smiling face on her screen. Rachel pointed out after they sang together that they didn't have any pictures of each other. Quinn instantly groaned and tried to reason with the diva that she hated taking pictures of herself but Rachel wasn't having it and they took about fifty photos. As much as the blonde didn't like to see herself in a photo, she loved snapping pictures of Rachel, posing in several different positions and fortunately the diva loved the spotlight just as much. The final picture that Quinn had chosen as Rachel's ID was her absolutely favorite. The brunette was smiling blissfully into the camera, her beautiful brown locks were falling onto her shoulders like waves and her big brown eyes piercing into Quinn's soul every time she saw them.

She grinned widely and accepted the call and put it on her ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

Quinn wanted to squeal in delight at the greeting as her body filled with a warm heat that she hoped she could get used to and her smiled widened. Rachel was being more affectionate with her after they talk yesterday when they officially began dating, well said the actual word of 'date'. She still couldn't believe that she had a girlfriend, let alone that girlfriend being her celebrity crush.

"Hey yourself." She greeted back warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Rachel said softly. "I'm having a little break between rehearsals so I decided to check in and see how you're doing?"

Quinn smiled as she grabbed the first box of cereal her hands found and dropped it into the shopping cart, not even carrying what type it was. She pushed forward and made her way to the sweets section.

"I'm fine, I'm just grocery shopping. I had to have some food at my apartment since I almost ate everything out by now."

Rachel laughed gently and shook her head. "I have no idea how can you eat so much and not gain a pound. I have to work out every single morning to be in the shape I am in."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn demanded softly. "You have an amazing body and the hottest pair of legs ever. I wouldn't even notice if you would stop working out." After a second Quinn's brain caught up on what she said and she began to blush intensely. The statement was absolutely true but Quinn never intended to say it out loud to Rachel as she thought it would be embarrassing. Quinn could _feel_ and _hear_ Rachel smirking on the other side of the line and she blushed even further.

"Umm…can you forget I said that, please? Before I die of embarrassment here on the isle 26th." Quinn cringed as she tried to save the situation she put herself into.

"And what if I don't want to forget that, ha?" Rachel asked teasingly. "It was a nice description."

"So, anyway…" Quinn began slowly after a moment of silence. She still wasn't the most comfortable with openly flirting with each other, seeing as she didn't know what she's doing when it came to that department of showing affection to her partner. Her family wasn't the type of being affective in actual words, only in actions which Quinn could better express herself. That's why she wanted to buy Rachel the best Christmas present she possibly could. Well, in Rachel's case Hanukkah gift.

"Yes?" Quinn still could tell that Rachel were smirking but she softened her tone when she heard Quinn uncertain attempted to change the subject smoothly. She was fine with the slow thing but she had a gorgeous girlfriend and she was only human, craving attention and love. It felt really nice when she heard Quinn immediate disagreeing about her getting fat and she appreciated the compliment, no matter if it slipped out by accident.

"I was wondering what dish I could make for Christmas Eve. I don't want to go empty handed and I thought I would make something traditional. I'm not a big chef but I'll try really hard if you want me to."

"Quinn, you don't have to make anything. There'll be plenty of food for us to share and my dads would be mad at me if I make you work when you're our quest." Rachel said to her. "They're just want to meet you and I want you to be as comfortable as you can be, okay? I know it's a big thing for you to spend the holiday without your family and I just…want you to be happy."

Quinn sighed and smiled sadly for a moment. She was still hang up on the fact that she'll stay in the United States for the holiday but she was happy that she could experience her first Christmas with Rachel and her family. She was curious about the tradition that she read so much about when she was dreaming of studying in the USA but she was so homesick the first year she just couldn't stay and gone home every single time she could afford. It was harder because she didn't have any friends at the time and it just built up over time.

But she still wanted to make something, it would make her more comfortable in the new environment.

"Okay. But don't think I'm going there empty handed – I'll think of something." She said determined as she finished shopping and walked to the cashier.

Rachel smiled. "Fine, fine. Do something. But nothing big, okay? We don't need anything, just you."

Quinn smile couldn't get any bigger as she paid for her stuff.

"Can you come over for lunch? That way you would be here before my dads arrive and I'd like to spend some alone time with you." Rachel said innocently, as she gazed into her mirror.

Quinn swallowed nervously but she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted Rachel all to herself as well. Maybe Rachel could tell her about her dads a little bit more and she could impress them easier. She accepted the invitation and said goodbye to Rachel.

Now she just had to find the perfect gift for Rachel and her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they said goodbye Rachel began to think about what she could get for Quinn for Christmas. As much as it pained for her to admit, she didn't know everything about the blonde and she couldn't think of an appropriate gift to give. She didn't want to overdo it and gave something big and expensive for their first Christmas. They just started dating three weeks ago and she didn't want to scare Quinn, seeing that she was new to the whole relationship thing. She also didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in front of her dads because she knew Quinn was nervous about meeting them no matter how hard she tried to convince her that her fathers were dying to meet her.

She decided to use the Noah's number - he gave it to her when they were in the club together – and ask him what she should do. He knew Quinn very well, they work together every day and it was a safe bet.

Noah picked up after three rings.

"You go for Puck."

"Hey, Noah. It's Rachel." She greeted.

Puck's eyes widen and he swallowed. He may have showed calmness when they were at the club together with the group but he was a big fan of her just as much as Quinn was. He gave her his number because of Quinn. He knew his best friend and he knew how clueless and closed off she could be and he thought maybe he could help Rachel figure her out. He didn't think about her ever calling him, though.

"Hey-hey Rachel, hi. What-what's up?" he cringed at the awkward and childish nervousness he was showing but he couldn't help it.

"Hey, look I just wanted to ask you about something. Are you busy? Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, no, you aren't. I'm watching TV right now. What's up?"

Rachel sighed and launched into a rant, "Ok, so listen Quinn's coming to my house for Christmas and she's going to meet my dads at the same time. You know how uncomfortable she could get when she doesn't know her surroundings and I'm sure my dads will want to know everything about her and not rest until they find out if she's good enough for me – which she so is, Noah, I can't tell you how much she means to me – "

"Rach, Rachel!" Puck interrupted when he heard Rachel running out of breath, "Slow down and tell me calmly what do you need. What does this has to do with me?"

"I need your advice. You know her more than I do and I just want to make her happy. I want to do something for her but I have no idea where to even begin. I love my dads very much but I know they'll be protective and I don't want Quinn to feel like she's not welcome. Plus it's the first holiday she's not going to spend with her family and she's from a different country, Noah, where they have different traditions that I don't know about. What should I do?"

"Ok, ok just let me thing for a minute to see if I can remember about anything she said." Puck thought about all the little things Quinn slipped out unconsciously when they were alone about her hometown and family. There weren't many things she said to him but he could remember one perfectly.

"I think I find one."

"What it is?" Rachel asked urgently as she paced her dressing room, she was running out of time and she didn't even brought Quinn a Christmas present yet. She needed answers.

"I remember she said that her family celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve evening. She's probably going to want to give you her present at night after dinner so don't be surprised. She once said she doesn't understand the whole morning thing presents."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "How does that – You know what it doesn't matter. Ok I got it, anything else you can remember?"

"One thing you should know about Quinn is that she's the easiest person to please. She doesn't like fancy, big stuff so just keep it simple with the gifts. You can give her DVDs and she would still be as happy as if you gave her diamond necklace. Beside she'll be happy that you thought about her at all and brought her something. And give it to her private, she doesn't like when many people watching her, waiting for her reaction."

Rachel nodded as she thought about perhaps writing all of this stuff down. She couldn't wait for the day she wouldn't need Noah's help and she knew the important things herself about Quinn.

"Thank you, Noah, you were really helpful." Rachel said as she sat down on the couch, "What about the food? Should I make her something special?"

"Just make sure you have meat in it, she's a huge carnivore. But she's not a picky eater."

"Good to know, ok." Rachel smiled, "I'll let you back to your TV, now. Thank you, Noah."

"No problem, Rachel, just call me if you need something else. I'll help you."

Rachel said goodbye to Noah and thought about the menu that would fit both her fathers and Quinn.

/

Quinn clutched the dozen white lilies in her hand as she rang the doorbell to Rachel's house on the day before Christmas Eve exactly at noon. To say she was nervous would be an understatement of the year as she waited. Rachel opened the door after a minute, she was wearing a beautiful white sweater with green skirt, red high-heels. If Quinn wasn't busy ogling at her in desire, she would've laughed at the Christmas themed outfit. She smiled brightly as she was ushered into the home. Rachel closed the door and immediately stood on her tiptoes and kissed Quinn gently on the mouth. Quinn couldn't hold back her smile if she wanted to and returned the kiss, when Rachel pulled away she handed her the flowers and got another kiss in reward.

"Thank you, Quinn, they're beautiful." Rachel said as she smelled the lilies.

"No, you're beautiful." Quinn commented without a thought and smiled when Rachel blushed adorably.

"Thank you, baby," Rachel murmured, pecking Quinn on the lips and put her arms around the blonde's neck, "Are you hungry? I made lunch."

Quinn nodded but when Rachel tried pulling away, she wouldn't let her, putting her arms around her waist, pulling her closer, "Stay, don't go yet." she gathered her in an embrace, which Rachel instantly returned.

When the brunette heard Quinn's stomach roar loudly, she successfully pulled away and grabbed Quinn's hand, intertwining them together, "Let's get you something to eat. We still have time for that later."

Quinn nodded and let Rachel pull her to the dining table, "When are your dads coming?"

"Probably around five or six, I'm not sure. Why?" Rachel grabbed Quinn a plate and filled it with macaroni, placing it in front of the seating blonde. She smiled when Quinn immediately began to devour the meal, "I'm glad you like it. I made it especially for you with real meat."

"It's amazing," Quinn appraised, "I was thinking maybe you could prepare me before they got here. You know, like telling me some stuff about them so I can impress them easier."

"Quinn," Rachel addressed the blonde, "You don't need to impress them. They're my fathers but I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions about my life. I'm not going to break up with you if they don't like you, you don't have to worry about that. You just have to be your amazing self and it'll be alright."

"I wanna make a good impression, Rach. You're my first girlfriend ever and I'm meeting your parents, that's a big deal for me. I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't but okay, I'll help you if it's important to you." Rachel reached across the table and hold Quinn's hand. "Just please tell me if something makes you uncomfortable anytime, okay? No matter how big or small that thing is, I want to know about it beforehand."

Quinn nodded seriously. She was still struggling about opening up to Rachel but she knew that she had no other choice and she didn't want to look like a freak in front of the brunette's parents.

/

After they ate lunch, Rachel suggested they watch a movie, so they settled down on the couch. Quinn had her arm wrapped tightly around Rachel's shoulder while the brunette was melting into her side, they were into half an hour of Love, actually when Quinn spoke up.

"Hey." she gently called out to Rachel.

"Hmm?" Rachel hummed in respond.

"I was wondering – do you – uh…"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her head up, looking at Quinn questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "Do you mind if I call my parents?" she asked nervously

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise, but she quickly gathered herself, "Of course. Why did you think you need my permission? You can call them whenever you want."

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know why. It's evening there right now." she explained and pulled her phone out of her jeans and dialed her mom's number. Rachel settled back in her embrace but she kept her eyes on Quinn's face. The phone was picked up after four rings.

" _Hello?"_

"Szia, anya. Boldog Karácsonyt."

" _Boldog Karácsonyt."_ Quinn's mom replied shortly and Quinn sighed. She knew her family was angry at her for not attending her sister's wedding but she couldn't go back there that early after coming out. Plus she hated the groom as well.

"Papáéknál vagytok még? Vagy már eljötettek?" She asked. Her family always celebrated Christmas at her grandparents' house every year. She hoped she could talk to her grandparents, maybe they would be nicer to her.

" _Az idén nem mentünk. Úgy döntöttünk, hogy sz_ _ű_ _k csal_ _á_ _di k_ _ö_ _rben_ _ü_ _nnepel_ _ü_ _nk._ _"_

Quinn unconsciously tightened her grip on Rachel's shoulder and on the phone as she grew angrier. Rachel watched her with concerned eyes as she couldn't understand a word what Quinn was saying but she could clearly hear the anger in her voice.

"És miért nem? Tudod, hogy hagyomány! Képes voltál otthagyni őket egyedül a házban?" She let out a humorless laugh, "De gondolom Ádám ott volt, mi?"

" _Egyáltalán miért érdekel téged? Nem vagy itt, Quinn. Egyébként is Ádám családtag már, emlékszel, hogy az egyetlen testvéredhez megy férjül, újjévkor? Amin te nem leszel ott."_

"Oké, én ezt nem birom! Tudod nagyon jól miért nem megyek haza vagy az esküvőre. Azért hívtalak, hogy boldog karácsonyt kívánjak mivel nem töltjük együtt az ünnepeket elösször mióta kiköltöztemdeúgylátomtégednemnagyonérdekel _._ Nemfogokvitatkozniveledkarácsonykor!" Quinn almost shouted at the end of her sentence. Rachel gently began to rub her arms up and down, trying to smoot her.

" _Hidd el nagyon jól tudom, hogy miért nem jössz haza. Hogy is tudnám elfelejteni."_

Quinn felt the familiar shame spreading through her body at her mother sarcastic words and she wanted to escape the conversation as soon as possible. "Oké, én feladom. Add át mamáéknak, hogy boldog karácsonyt. Most leteszem."

Her mom didn't bothered to wait for her to hang up, she quickly disconnected the phone call. Quinn wanted so badly to crash her phone to the wall but she resisted herself and put it down on the coffee table and moved back to the same position with Rachel like nothing bad happened. Rachel, however fall back into her arms and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to make eye contact.

"What happened?" She asked gently, running her thumb across Quinn's cheek.

Quinn shook her head, "Nothing." She wanted to forget about the phone call and she didn't want to translate the things her mother said, "Nothing extraordinary. That was exactly what I was expecting."

"Quinn, please, tell me. Maybe I can help." She pleaded softly and peck Quinn on the lips.

Quinn sighed and thought that maybe she would feel better talking about it out loud. She tugged Rachel back into her arms before she began to explain the argument, "She was really short with me and sarcastic. I know she was pissed at me for not going to my sister's wedding but I didn't think she would actually tell me she was angry. We don't tell our feeling to each other out loud. Then I found out they didn't go to my grandparents' house to celebrate Christmas – it's a tradition – and I grew angry and called her out on that. She threw it back in my face that I wasn't there basically telling me to shut up. I told her she knew why I wasn't there and she replied with 'Believe me I know exactly why aren't you here. How could I forgot?'. It was filled with sarcasm and disgust. That when I realized it was pointless to continue so I tell her goodbye and hang up." she told the story emotionlessly.

"I mean I called my mom because I thought she'd be my safe bet. She wasn't – isn't – supportive but… she's not throwing insults at me. If I called my sister – oh my god, I don't even wanna think about what she would say. It would've been a disaster."

"I'm very sorry you have to fight like this with them." Rachel apologized gently, putting her arms around Quinn's neck.

Quinn shook her head, "Don't be sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Their privet moment was interrupted by the knocking on the door and Quinn sucked in a deep breath and felt her hands began to sake. She was terrified and it showed, Rachel instantly squeezed her neck and pecked her cheeks rapidly.

"Stop worrying!" Rachel giggled adorably.

"Can't really help it, Rach."

"They're not like your parents, I swear. You can be comfortable around them."

Quinn opened her mouth to reply but the knocking continued and Rachel stood up, grinned at Quinn cheekily and walked to the front door. She squealed loudly at the sight of her fathers and threw her arms around them in a three way hug. They immediately began to chat animatedly – sometimes over each other – and Quinn could just watch them quietly standing in front of the couch. It was very strange hearing them exchange 'I missed you' repeatedly, they never done anything like that in her family.

"Baby girl!" Jacob – otherwise known as Daddy – called out as he gathered his daughter into his arms once more. Tom – otherwise known as Dad – just smiled and carried the baggages further into the house. They both dropped the bags as soon as Rachel opened the door and he didn't want to leave them out in the hall. Quinn saw her opening for achieving some good points and grabbed one of the heavy bag. Tom instantly straightened as he caught sight of the blonde.

"And who do we have here?" He asked, looking back at Rachel.

Rachel grinned and untangled herself from Jacob's embrace, walked to Quinn and intertwined their fingers. "Dad, Daddy, this is Quinn. My girlfriend."

Quinn fight the urge to blush at the title, and maintained eye contact with Tom. She remembered Rachel saying he was the one who would be a little difficult to crack. She let Rachel's hand go and went to Tom, holding out her hands. "It's very nice to meet you, sir. I'm Quinn Fabray."

Tom narrowed his eyes as he shook the blonde girl's hand, "Oh, believe me, I know who you are. Rachel couldn't stop talking about you."

Quinn swallowed, she couldn't think of one thing to say back but fortunately Jacob saved her from embarrassing herself.

"So you're Quinn." Jacob looked Quinn up and down, then turned back to Rachel, "Honey, she's more gorgeous in person than you told us. I approve."

At that time Quinn couldn't fight the blush that's threatened to overtake her face and she turned violent red, tucking her face.

"Oh, look she's shy." Jacob joked softly.

Quinn wanted to die.

"Daddy, stop it." Rachel jumped in and pulled Quinn back to her side. "Why don't you two go settle down in the guestroom while we're starting on dinner?"

"Sounds good, baby." Tom replied, still eyeing Quinn but Jacob gently poked his arm.

"Come on, dear. Leave these love birds alone." They grabbed their bags and disappeared into the hallway.

Quinn let out a breath that she's been holding since the parents arrived and quickly went to the kitchen, Rachel following closely behind.

"That wasn't so bad." Rachel commented as she opened the fridge, grabbing the ingredients for the dinner, she put it on the counter and glanced at Quinn, "Was it?"

"I have nothing to compare it to, so I'll say it wasn't disastrous. You're dad still glared at me."

"And he will for the rest of the night." Rachel said, like it was nothing, "Sweetie, he's just protective of me. He's done the exact same thing with my boyfriends every time. It's not personal. You'll be both laughing together in the morning, trust me."

"And speaking of mornings…"

Quinn frowned confusedly.

Rachel walked closer, locking Quinn between herself and the counter, putting her arms around her neck. "I was wondering… if maybe… you wanted to stay the night."

"I-I… uhm…" Quinn stuttered, eyes widen looking into Rachel's big brown eyes.

"I thought that way you could be here in the early mornings and open presents with me. You don't have to move around so much." Rachel suggested, seeing Quinn needed a little more convincing. In her other relationships the sleepovers started way more early than with the blonde – but Rachel felt something she never did with anybody else before in her life and she knew it was too special to rush into anything. "Just to sleep, baby. Nothing more if you don't want to."

Quinn's mind was going in several different directions at once. On one hand she hated sleepovers in the past. She could never quiet fall asleep when everybody did and she would be the only one wide awake in somebody's home. But on the other hand the thought of Rachel in her arms, snuggling close to her, breathing in her strawberry shampoo and wake up next to her – It was a heavenly thought.

"Okay. I sleep over."

"Really?" Rachel beamed excitedly and packed Quinn's lips several times in happiness. She thought the blonde wouldn't gave in so easily but it showed she was getting more comfortable with Rachel. And that was the only thing the superstar wanted. "It'll be so much fun, sweetie."

"I'm sure." Quinn grinned and leaned down, connecting their mouths together in a gentle kiss. She heard someone clearing their throat and she sprang apart from Rachel like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do – which she kind of was – and in the process hit her elbow hard in the counter. She groaned, murmuring curse words under her breath and rubbing her elbow. Rachel rolled her eyes and rubbed Quinn's upper arm but she turned to her fathers.

Jacob changed into similar clothes like his daughter, a horrendous green and red sweater with a muss on the front and black trousers. Quinn would've smiled – it was clear where Rachel got her Christmas style, fortunately Rachel wore a more elegant Christmas outfit – if she wasn't busy nursing her already bruising elbow. Rachel laughed at her Daddy.

"Nice sweater."

Jacob beamed, looking down at the front, "I know. I tried to get your Dad to wear one as well but he didn't budge."

"Yeah, no." Tom shook his head. "I'll leave that to you two."

"I don't wear them anymore, Dad. I'm an adult now."

Tom smiled and dropped a kiss on Rachel's forehead, "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"So, what do we have for dinner?" Jacob asked, walking further into the kitchen.

"I was wondering since it's not Christmas Eve yet, something light? I've found an amazing recipe online that I wanted to try out for weeks."

"Is it vegan?" Quinn asked cautiously. Apparently she didn't use the right tone because Tom began to glare at her again. He was probably thinking: Are you questioning my daughter's choice of food? You better not. If my baby say you eating vegan, you eating vegan, that's it. No questions asked.

Her eyes widen and she swallowed, quickly jumping in to trying and save herself. "Of course it's vegan. I love vegan. I'll help, tell me what to do." She rushed to Rachel's side and grabbed the first thing her hand found, which turned out to be a hand blender.

Rachel giggled sweetly, "We don't need that, baby. But I appreciate the help, thank you."

Quinn blushed again – she felt like she was always blushing when she was in Rachel's company – and nodded.

/

The kidney bean curry that Rachel found online was done in 45 minutes and they sat down at the dining room table, happily chewing on their food. The young couple were sitting opposite to the parents. Quinn was honestly surprised, it was actually really good. After ten minutes silence, Tom swallowed his bite, cleaned his mouth with a napkin and locked his gaze to Quinn. The blonde instantly felt tense and nervously maintained Tom's gaze.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, thinking, 'Here we go. Question time.'

"So, Quinn what do you do?"

"I'm a police officer in NYPD." She answered in confident tone. She was Rachel smile proudly at her.

"Wow, that's impressive." Jacob commented. "I've heard it takes years to get in the department. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Not at all, sir, I'm 25." Quinn replied dutifully. "I've started at the police academy when I was 18 years old. I've been a police officer for 2 years now."

Jacob nodded seriously and waved his hand dismissively, "That's great, Quinn but enough with this sir thing. I'm too young for that. You can call me Jacob." He said smiling.

Quinn nodded and looked at Tom, hoping she got permission to be on first name basis as well, but Tom hardened his stare. "Not for me, I'm still sir or Mr. Berry."

Rachel glared at her father as Quinn nodded quickly, looking down at her food, pushing the curry around. No matter how much Rachel told her the hating was all fake and not personal, she couldn't help but feel useless. She didn't know what she could do to show Tom she was very serious about his daughter and not planning on screwing up things. Rachel seeing Quinn's sad face, reached toward her and grabbed her hand under the table, intertwining their fingers, squeezing the pale hand reassuringly. The corner of Quinn's mouth pulled up a little and she shot Rachel a weak smile.

"Quinn…" Jacob called out, fortunately breaking the awkward silence. Quinn lifted her head up, looking at Jacob, "Rachel told us, you're not from America."

It wasn't a question but Quinn knew she had to tell the story. "That's correct, yes. I'm from Hungary. I moved here after high school to study English at NYU but my dream was to be a cop so I dropped out and went to police academy."

"But you don't have an accent." Jacob pointed out, "How is that? And how did you get here, so far away from home."

"My dad's an American and he met my mother who's Hungarian. He taught me English since I was able to talk and I decided to continue learning it, to speak fluently. My sister didn't continue.

Me and my dad –"

"My dad and I." Tom corrected.

"Dad!" Rachel roared to life in anger, "You're not her parent, you can't correct her! Stop it!"

Quinn lowered her head, ashamed. "I apologize. Even after seven years my grammar could still be improved."

"You don't need to apologize, honey. Your English is perfect." Rachel assured the blonde quickly, shooting her father another threating glare. "It's him who needs to apologize."

Tom met Rachel's glare head on and didn't open his mouth to apologize. Jacob glance sympathetically at Quinn who was trying so hard to keep up the façade that Tom's word and behavior was not affecting her in slightest. He tried to take the spotlight away from Quinn to give the blonde some time to breath.

"Rachel, how are rehearsals going? Opening night is just a few weeks away."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and focused back at her food.

/

Fortunately for Quinn the rest of the dinner went by fairly quickly, Rachel was talking the whole time, taking Quinn out of the radar for the time being. After the blonde helped carrying the dirty plates back to the sink, they went into the living where the young couple settled down on the L-shaped couch while Rachel's dad where on the love seat, watching _Love actually._ As soon as they set down Rachel sneaked her arms around Quinn's waist, cuddling close to the blonde but Quinn couldn't relax. She could feel Tom's disapproving gaze on her all times and that's why she put her arm on the back of the couch and not wrap them around the brunette. She was afraid if she touch Rachel even in the slightest, Tom would jump up and beat the crap out of her. He looked like he was minutes away from ripping Quinn away from his daughter.

"Ignore him." Rachel whispered into the blonde's ear, feeling Quinn tense under her arms.

"Yeah, easier said than done." Quinn whispered back and yawned. This day really took a lot out of her staring with the nerves about meeting Rachel's dads then her conversation with her mother – which didn't go well at all – then actually getting the third-degree from Tom all night. She just wanted to sleep for days.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Rachel joked quietly.

Quinn giggled tiredly, "No, but I'm tired."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes, please. Can we?"

"Of course, we can, baby." Rachel replied and stood up, outstretching her hand to help the blonde off the couch. She turned to her fathers. "We're going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby girl. Goodnight, Quinn." Jacob said.

Quinn opened her mouth to wish it back but Tom called out.

"Now wait a minute. What do you mean 'we'?"

 _Oh, crap. This is it. He's going to kill me._

Rachel couldn't turn around fast enough and glared at her father. "I mean _we_ are going to bed. Quinn's sleeping over.

"But we're in the guestroom. There's no room." Tom said confusedly.

"She's sleeping in my room."

"Like hell she is." Tom answered back angrily, not even looking at his daughter but eyeing Quinn like a cobra.

"Rachel, I can –" Quinn opened her mouth to speak, to found some other solution to the problem. She didn't want to be the bad guy who's causing argument between father and daughter. She was hurt enough already, she just wanted to go to bed.

"No." Rachel interrupted Quinn loudly but softened her tone when the blonde flinched away, "I'm sorry, baby. Can you give me and my fathers a minute? Go get ready for bed." Rachel said softly, kissing Quinn gently on the cheek. Quinn searched Rachel's eyes and nodded her head, walking into Rachel's bedroom. She decided to take a shower in the brunette's bathroom. She didn't want to hear any bad word that would likely came out of Tom's mouth or hear shouting.

As soon as Quinn disappeared from the view, Rachel rounded on her fathers, mostly on Tom. "Dad, you have to stop. What is your problem with Quinn? She didn't do anything to you."

"I don't like her." Tom said shortly, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Rachel asked desperately. "Tell me a good reason why you don't like her? You literally just met her, Dad. She hasn't said anything or do anything that would make you hate her. She doesn't deserve this from you." Rachel's heart was breaking for Quinn and for herself as well. It was important to her too that her fathers like her girlfriend but it turned out Tom didn't and she wanted to at least know why.

Tom huffed and stood up from the couch, "I don't really know why. I just have a bad feeling about her."

Rachel looked at Tom disbelievingly, "That's it?! 'You have a bed feeling about her', that's your reason?" she sighed exhaustedly, "Dad, she's really special to me. She the most beautiful, wonderful, intelligent woman I've ever met and I love you very much – I'll always love you but I love her too and I need you to respect that."

Tom's eyes widen as well as Rachel's when they both realized what the brunette said. "You're in love with her? How? You've only been together for a month or two and you already love her?" Tom asked skeptically, not really happy about the news.

Rachel's mouth slowly started to pull up until she was beaming happily at Jacob. "I'm in love with her." She whispered, mostly to herself but her fathers could clearly hear her. Tom sighed and dropped down back on the couch, defeated. Jacob on the other hand quickly gathered his baby girl in his arms and held her tight. He could see the kind of love in her eyes that he had for his husband and he couldn't be happier that person was Quinn. "I'm so happy for you, baby."

"Thank you, Daddy." Rachel sighed happily on his shoulder, overjoyed at least one of her father was happy for her.

"Why don't you go to Quinn and go to sleep? I'll deal with your father." Jacob suggested, lowly.

Rachel nodded and with one last glare at her father, she went down the hall and into her bedroom. Quinn was sitting on the edge of the bed, knees pulled close to her chest and blinking at nothing. Rachel sighed and sat down next to her, dropping her arm around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn sighed as well and nodded, "Fine. I took a shower."

Rachel laughed softly, sniffing Quinn's shoulder. "Yeah, I can kind of smell my strawberry shampoo. I'll give you some clothes to sleep in, okay?"

Quinn nodded. Rachel stood up and went to her drawers, searching for clothes that would fit on Quinn and founding a grey sweatpants and a NYADA t-shirt. She gave them to the blonde before she grabbed her sleepwear as well and went into the bathroom to change. She was comfortable to change in front of Quinn but she knew the blonde was not quite there yet and she didn't want to push her into anything. When she came out in her shorts and t-shirt, Quinn was already tucked in the left side of the bed, under the duvet. Rachel smiled and flicked the light off before padding to the bed and climbing in, already moving closer to Quinn. She dropped her leg between the blonde's and wrapped her arm around her waist, putting her head on her chest. Quinn wrapped both arm around Rachel's shoulder and closed her eyes. She really hoped tomorrow would be better.

/

 _ **First of all, I want to apologize about the wait. I just lost my inspiration and I couldn't write one word at all. I changed Rachel's dads name as well, I don't know why but I really like Jacob and Tom better so… Don't hate Tom, he's really really protective of Rachel and – I know it'll sound weird – but I always like when in a fanfiction Rachel's dad hate Quinn. About Quinn's family. I wanted to throw some her side of the family in there as well and I'll write the translation down now:**_

" _ **Hey, mom. Merry Christmas."**_

" _ **Merry Christmas."**_

" _ **Are you there at Pops? Or are you at home?"**_

" _ **We didn't go this year. We decided to celebrate the holiday with close family**_

" _ **And why not? You know it's traditions! How could you leave them alone in the house? "But Adam was there, wasn't he?"**_

" _ **I don't know why you care? You're not here, Quinn. By the way Adam is family now, you remember your only sister's getting married in New Year's Eve? You won't be there, either."**_

" _ **Okay, I can't do this! You know exactly why I not going home for the wedding. I just called to wish you a merry Christmas since that's the first holiday that I'm not spending home since I moved out but I can see you're not really interested. I won't fight with you on Christmas!"**_

" _ **Oh, believe me, I know exactly why you aren't home. How could I forgot?"**_

" _ **Ok, I give up. Tell Pops Merry Christmas. I'm hanging up now."**_

Thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry for any mistake on my part.

FaberryPezberry


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn sighed quietly as she glared at the ceiling of Rachel's bedroom at 6 o'clock in the morning on Christmas Day. She was resting on her back, while Rachel had her arms around her waist and her leg intertwined with Quinn's, her head tucked into the crook of Quinn's neck. It was everything Quinn ever dreamed about when she thought about finding the perfect girlfriend – or, you know, a girlfriend – but she couldn't let herself enjoy the joyful moment. She was worrying about going out in the living room and getting yelled at again by Tom.

Her parents taught her to always be respectful toward the elderly, no matter what they say or act. They were always right and you have to listen and do what they're saying which is why Quinn couldn't and wouldn't stand up to Tom. When he clearly voiced out his thought about Quinn sleeping in the same bed as his daughter, Quinn had to bite her lip and look away to stop herself from crying. It hurt; badly. When Rachel told her to go to the bedroom, Quinn used that little time to get her emotions under control before Rachel could see the way her father's words affected her.

Whenever she thought about what Tom said about her, her chest started to hurt and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes but she absolutely hated crying in front of people and she was not about to let Rachel see her cry, again. She freed her one of her arm from under Rachel and rubbed her eyes when she felt a headache coming on soon.

Her train of thought were interrupted when Rachel tightened her grip on her waist and blew out a breath against her neck, making her shiver.

"Hmmm, good morning." Came the sleepy greeting and Quinn grinned. She turned her head and kissed Rachel on the forehead, lingering for a second before lowering her gaze further and waiting for those eyelashes to reveal chocolate brown eyes. Rachel didn't disappoint in that area and after just a few seconds, Quinn watched as the brunette opened her eyes and her grin turned into a soft smile.

"You have beautiful eyes." Quinn stated shyly but meaning every word.

Rachel smiled blissfully and buried her face once again against Quinn's neck, placing a kiss on the surface. "You always say the nicest things." She mumbled.

"Hmm…" Quinn hummed, not really sure what to say back so she decided to pull the girl closer in her embrace instead. Rachel definitely liked that idea and almost fully moved on top of Quinn. She moved her head up and kissed the blonde on the lips, gently.

"I never did that before." Quinn wondered out loud when Rachel pulled away.

The brunette tilted her head questioningly. "You never did what?"

"A lot of things. Like wake up with somebody cuddling with me. Kissing me. Just spending some extra moments in bed together before starting the day. Small things that you don't really think about until you have them with someone. Those kind of things." Quinn explained.

Rachel's eyes filled with sympathy before leaning down and kissing the blonde again. "You know, I'll do any of these things with you, right? I'm your girlfriend, it's kind of my job." She said, teasingly.

"Yeah, I know, sometimes it's hard to believe, though."

Rachel lips pulled into a pout at the sad reply and she pressed their foreheads together. She watched as Quinn closed her eyes and felt as she tightened her grip on her waist. She hated when Quinn doubted herself and questioned everything, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She hated that Quinn's insecurities probably surfaced because of her father and she couldn't do anything to convince the blonde otherwise. She loved her fathers to death but she knew Tom deeply hurt Quinn and she didn't going to let that happen again.

After a second of silence, Rachel looked a bit sideways to the alarm clock and sighed. Her fathers were up by now, making breakfast and waiting for them to come out. She tried to soak every last piece of peace before walking out there.

"We have to get up." Rachel whispered softly while Quinn pushed her lips together in a tight line.

"Can't be just stay here forever?" Quinn asked half-heartedly. She didn't want to go out there.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her fingers into Quinn's wild morning hair and started to scratch her skull. The blonde released a deep breath and her body slackened against the bed.

"I know you don't want to go out there but we have to, baby. They're waiting for us to open the presents and to start Christmas together." Rachel said gently and continued to massage Quinn's head.

Quinn almost didn't get what Rachel was saying because she slowly started to fall asleep again, thanks to the pleasurable sensation on her head. She had to wear her hair in tight ponytails for her job so her scalp hurt something because of the hair pulling on the skin all day long. Thus, this massage was doing wonders to her headache.

Rachel smiled adoringly at the completely relaxed blonde and made a mental note to herself that the best way to unwind Quinn was to give her a massage. She might have to use it again, in the future.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" Quinn whispered again, hoping Rachel would take her up on her effort this time.

Rachel smiled dimmed a little bit and she quickly packed Quinn on the mouth. The blonde's eyes suddenly flew open and she unconsciously winced at the contact. Rachel's forehead furrowed in confusion and she studied the blonde closely for clues why she flinched away from her.

Quinn took in a deep breath before squeezing her eyes shot. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Rachel eyes softened at the shy admission before she brought one of her palm down to Quinn's cheek, caressing the surface gently.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing! I just – you startled me." Quinn explained, still not opening her eyes. "I almost fall asleep and it took me off guard when you kissed me suddenly and I wasn't expecting it." After saying that she flickered her eyes open and gazed at Rachel. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just need time to get use to things, ok? I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head. "You don't need to apologize, baby. I know you're still so unfamiliar with relationships and unfortunately I just sometimes forget about it. I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry."

Quinn bobbed her head but started fidgeting under Rachel, silently signaling that she wanted to get up. Rachel quickly rolled of off her, taking the duvet with her and leaning back against the headrest. She watched as Quinn stood up, run her finger through her hair and stare outside the window for a moment. She looked so adorable with her oversized t-shirt and gray sweatpants that Rachel just wanted to tackle her into bed again and spend the day cuddling and learning about each other. Unfortunately she knew they were a few minutes away from one of her dads knocking on the door, asking if they were awake.

"Come on, let's go out. I'm gonna make you some pancakes." Rachel promised as she kicked off the blanket and stood up from the bed. She grabbed a hair tie, and put her hair up in a loose ponytail.

Quinn turned towards her and grimaced unpleasantly at the thought of the sweet breakfast. "I can't eat sweet stuff for breakfast. It'll make me sick and the last thing I need is to get nauseous in front of you dads. I'll just eat some bread or something."

Rachel nodded her head and with three long strokes, she was in front of Quinn, placing her palms on the side of her neck. She made sure Quinn knew she was going to be kissed and not flinch away and she didn't. Rachel released a breath of air against Quinn's lips and slightly pressed harder for a second just to show how much she appreciated that she was here.

Just when the thought of deepening the kiss further crossed Rachel's mind, three short knocks interrupted their moment. After breaking the kiss, Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel's and let out a sign.

"Who is it?" Rachel yelled, but she already knew who it was.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart for interrupting but you father send me asking when you'll be out." Jacob muffled voice could be heard through the door. "Breakfast's almost ready."

"We'll be out in a second." Rachel answered back and pulled away from Quinn. "We have to go out soon otherwise they'll just keep coming back." She said to Quinn and went to her bathroom to freshen up. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at Quinn one last time before closing the bathroom door.

Quinn really hoped the rest of the day would go smoothly, it wasn't even eight o'clock but she was already exhausted from the emotional rollercoasters.

While waiting for Rachel to finish in the bathroom, Quinn got dressed and was sitting on the already made bed. She didn't want to walk outside alone so she was determined to wait for Rachel. But unfortunately her plan was shuddered when after one tiny knock, Jacob ducked his head inside the room and found Quinn on the bed.

"Hey." He greeted smiling. "Where's Rachel?"

Quinn pointed her index finger toward the bathroom. "She's probably taking a shower. She should be done soon."

"I see." Jacob bobbed his head, opening the door wider and walking inside. "Well, why don't you come outside? Breakfast is ready."

"I – umm…" Quinn hesitated, her eyes wondering everywhere except Jacob.

"Aren't you hungry? Besides, I know my daughter; she's always taking forever in the bathroom." Jacob grinned teasingly.

Quinn turned her head to Jacob and accepted defeat. "Ok, sure. I'll come." She said, standing up from her place and walked behind Jacob out to the living room. As soon as she stepped outside the door, the delicious smell of pancakes and baked goods hit her nose. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and nervously walked inside the kitchen, where she found Tom standing in front of the oven, probably checking on more bakeries.

"Good morning, sir." Quinn greeted trying to mask her nervousness with fake bravado. She made sure her back was straight and her expression plain.

Tom turned around and Quinn got a good look at the apron he was wearing. Her mouth curved into a smile at the 'The world's best daddy' sign, surrounded by bright red hearts all over it. Tom saw her looking at the apron and he looked down with a soft smile which surprised Quinn.

"Rachel bought this for me when she was sixteen." Tom voiced carried a gentle, almost nostalgic tone, explaining the story behind of how he got the bib. "One day, she got home from school, crying. She ran to her room and locked it so we couldn't come inside and demand answers." Tom chuckled softly. "Jacob was so worried about her but I convinced him to let her be for a moment; she'll come to us when she's ready."

Quinn didn't dare move, fearing she would break the spell Tom was under. She wanted to hear how the story ended.

"While we waited, I decided to make her favorite, cinnamon rolls, hoping she would come out of her room. I guess as I was making it, the smell got upstairs and lured her down to talk to us. It turned out the whole fuss was about a boy –her crush- not liking her back." Tom smiled. "She told us everything while she was eating the cinnamon rolls. The day after, we both got 'the world's best daddy' aprons from her."

"Wow, I almost forgot about that story." Rachel commented, coming behind Quinn, freshly showered and dressed. Quinn turned around and saw Rachel in an amazing red dress, hair fallowing in waves around her shoulder. The blonde couldn't take her eyes away from her for a second; Rachel looked incredible.

Rachel smiled, glad to see her girlfriend appreciated her dress and walked closer, slipping her fingers through Quinn's, pulling her toward the kitchen table to eat.

"Who was that boy?" Quinn asked grinningly teasing the star.

Rachel jokingly groaned as she eased down on the seat, beside Quinn. "Ugh, Blaine Anderson. He was the new kid in junior year and joined the glee club I was in. He had the perfect pitch and seemed to love singing as much as I did so of course, I had a crush on him."

Quinn smiled and put her elbows on the table, intently looking at Rachel. "How come it didn't work out? Why wouldn't be like you back?"

Tom and Jacob suddenly burst out laughing and Rachel couldn't control the pout that formed on her mouth.

"Come on, Rach, tell her." Jacob encouraged, still giggling.

The star groaned, unhappy that her fathers were forcing her to share on of her embarrassing teenage moments.

"He was gay." She admitted quietly.

Laughed could be heard again and Quinn joined in as well. Seeing that, Rachel pouted again and crossed her arms over her chest, half-heartedly angry for being mocked.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't know how you didn't see it coming." Tom said, controlling his laughter. "He was addicted to bow-ties. All colors of the rainbow type of bow-ties."

Rachel puffed in frustration and gave Quinn threatening look and the blonde got the memo and stopped laughing.

"Why are you all dressed up, baby doll?" After the moment past, Tom asked going back to his poker face, showing no emotion.

"It's Christmas. Besides, aren't we going out for dinner? I couldn't go outside wearing Christmas themed sweater. I wanted to dress up." Rachel answered, easily and grabbed two plates. She gave one to Quinn and one for herself. "What do you want, babe?"

Quinn cleared her throat for two reasons; one, she still couldn't take her eyes away from Rachel and two, because the said girl just called her 'babe' in front of her parents and she wasn't sure how Tom would react. She glanced at Tom but she saw nothing out of ordinary and she relaxed.

"I don't know. Do you, maybe have some cereal?" Quinn asked, sheepishly.

"Sure. Which one you'd like?" Rachel said as she walked to the counter.

"What?" Tom questioned, "You can't eat cereal on Christmas. It's not traditional." He argued.

"Of course, she can." Rachel fired right back and Quinn just watched as father and daughter glared at each other. "Why can't she? She can do whatever she wants."

"It's not the traditions. We eat pancakes for breakfast on Christmas." Tom pointed out again, getting defensive.

"You've already said that, Dad and guess what?" Rachel raised her voice a little bit, still giving the death glare to her father. "It's not her tradition to celebrate Christmas on the 25th but she's still doing it because of us so yes, she can eat cereal for breakfast, if she wants. It's the least we can do."

"Well, I'm not the one who invited her. She can leave if she wants."

That outburst quieted the whole household. Rachel was visibly livid and probably shaking because of rage while Quinn just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. No matter how much she liked – actually loved - Rachel, she didn't want to stay under the same room as Tom anymore. She decided that after breakfast, she's going to pack her things up and go home. She couldn't take anymore of Tom's verbal attacks; she's got that more than she'd like from her own family, she didn't need it from Rachel's as well.

"Tom, enough." Jacob spoke out angrily and Quinn kind of forget he was even in the kitchen.

"You know what, I'll just eat the pancakes." Quinn compromised. If she wasn't so emotional done for the day, she's probably would've laughed at the father-daughter pair when they both turned their heads toward her at the same time. Tom was wearing an accomplished expression, while Rachel's was disbelieve and doubt.

"No, you won't." She stated finally, not wanting her father to bully her girlfriend into something she didn't want.

"Yes, Rachel, I do. It's not a big deal." Quinn promised as she lifted her fork and pulled two pancakes onto her plate and put a big piece of it into her mouth, smiling at the brunette while chewing. She didn't want any more trouble than she already caused; she just wanted to spend the few more hours as peacefully as possible and be done with the day.

"Quinn –" Rachel tried to argued but Quinn gave her a look, signaling she made up her mind about it so the brunette just sighed before taking her seat again beside Quinn. Tom nodded satisfied and turned back to the stove to do more pancakes.

Rachel intently kept her eyes on Quinn, trying to figure out how she felt but Quinn caught her staring and grabbed her hand under the table.

"You look amazing." She whispered under her breath, so just Rachel could hear it. The brunette relaxed slightly at the assuring look and the compliment but she knew that was a front; she knew Quinn was hurting and that hurt her as well. She gave her an apologizing smile and started eating her own pancakes.

After breakfast Quinn excused herself from the table and went inside Rachel's bedroom to pack her things in her overnight bag. She wanted to stay and spend as much time with Rachel as she can but she didn't know if she could take the third degree from Tom anymore. All of what happened yesterday with her mom and with Tom totally drained her emotions and she just wanted to spend the rest of this horrible Christmas in peace, even if she had to spend it alone. As she put her sleeping t-shirt in her duffel bag, Rachel strolled inside the bedroom and stopped at the door.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question because she already knew the answer.

"I don't want to." Quinn confessed, zipping up the bag. "But…it's too much, Rach. Especially on Christmas, my first Christmas away from family."

Rachel walked closer and pulled Quinn into a hug by her neck. The blonde buried her face in Rachel's hair, wrapping her arms around her waist, drawing the brunette closer. They stayed in that position for several minutes, silent.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Rachel spoke up, her eyes filling with tears. She was afraid what this would do to their relationship. She didn't want to lose Quinn over her father.

Quinn sighed when she heard Rachel sniffle against her neck and pulled away, so she could see her face. Her beautiful eyes were filled with unshed tears and Quinn couldn't stand it. She already hated when her loved ones cried but especially Rachel. One tear escaped without Rachel noticing and she wiped it away with her palm and smiled softly down at the brunette.

"It's okay. We're okay. I could stay if you want me to." She offered, ready to give everything to Rachel.

But the star shook her head; she knew Quinn didn't want to stay and she didn't want to force her to do anything so instead she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Quinn on the mouth.

"Are you sure we're okay?" Rachel asked after pulling away.

"Of course. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Quinn smiled, trying to joke to lighten up the mood. It seemed to work when Rachel started giggling and nodding her head.

"Damn right. You're mine."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat at the possessive sentence and she couldn't be happier. "Go enjoy dinner with you dads while they're here. I'll call you later."

Rachel bobbed her head and kissed the blonde one more time.

Quinn dropped her duffle bag beside the door as soon as she stepped inside her apartment. She just stood there for a minute, enjoying the peace and quiet for the first time since yesterday. She got used to being alone and to suddenly have a house full of people was a bit of change. After a moment she removed her coat and boots and plotted herself down heavily on the sofa. She grasped the remote control and turned the TV on some random channel, laid down and closed her eyes. Her mind run through the last couple of days events, overanalyzing everything that happened to her.

Maybe she was overreacting the whole Tom thing. She knew first handedly how annoying if somebody you don't like just waltz into your family time and ruins it for you. Maybe Tom was just overprotective of Rachel and his family and just simply didn't want Quinn there. If Quinn wasn't there to begin with and they meet at another time, he might have liked her. Who knows?

But before she could spend the next two hours thinking about different scenarios, her phone started ringing. Quinn fished out the mobile from her pocket and groaned when she saw Puck's name appear on the screen. She accepted the call.

"Hey." She greeted plainly, turning back towards the TV.

"Wow, somebody's in the mood, today. What's up with you?" Puck questioned.

"Nothing, long day that's all." Quinn kept it short, just wanting to be left alone for a bit.

"It's not even 11 o'clock, Fabray." Puck pointed out, sounding skeptical. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Quinn blurted out angrily. "What do you want?" she almost shouted into the phone.

Puck was silent for a minute before hanging up the phone without another word. Quinn eyes widen before she sighed and threw the phone down to the floor. Great, now she was feeling guilty above all things.

Quinn didn't call Puck back and the boy didn't try either. Quinn figured she had nothing to apologize for, this would have to wait until one of them cracks or when they need to get back to work. Until then, Quinn took a shower, cooked herself some eggs and bacon and she was just half-way through 'Nothing Hill' eating her second bag of chips, when the doorbell rang.

She dusted the crumbs off her sweatpants and walked to her door, opening it without looking who it was. When she caught sight of Rachel, looking gorgeous as ever still in her red mini dress, Quinn wanted to cross her arms over her chest to hide her old, faded home t-shirt. She self-consciously gazed down at the ground while pressing her big toe down to the floor and twisting her foot. Rachel felt the corner of her mouth curve into a small smile at the adorably shy blonde in front of her and took a step closer.

"Hey." She greeted softly, leaning her head down, trying to make eye-contact with Quinn.

The blonde lifted her gaze for just a second, just to assure Rachel she heard her but went back to stare at the ground.

"You didn't call me." Rachel stated, not sounding angry just slightly concerned. She took a step further. "Can I come in?"

Quinn nodded rapidity and stepped aside, allowing Rachel to close the door behind herself. She reached for her coat, hanging it up on the coat hanger and waited until Rachel stepped out her shoe to walk in the living room. She didn't even notice that Rachel brought her some ice-cream and tiramisu.

At the blonde questioning expression, Rachel shrugged. "The tiramisu's from the restaurant and I – I thought I bring you some ice-cream. I know how much you love ice-cream in the winter."

Quinn heart warmed up immediately because of the sweet gesture and fought down her self-consciousness to cross the path between her and her girlfriend. As soon as she was within reach, she gripped Rachel around the waist and pushed her body tightly against hers. Rachel instantly rose on her tiptoes and grapsed Quinn around the neck, and started rubbing it lovingly.

"I'm sorry, I sort of run away. I realized, I overreacted the whole thing." Quinn murmured against Rachel's neck but the brunette shook her head.

"No, you didn't. I should be the one apologizing. Dad crossed so many lines between yesterday night and today and I didn't do anything about it." Rachel whispered. "I know what's going on in your family and I let my own treat you like yours do."

Despite the serious conversation, Quinn broke out in giggles and pulled her head away from Rachel's neck. "What?" she laughed, not quite understanding what Rachel's trying to say.

The star rolled her eyes teasingly but secretly glad the blonde seemed to be okay. She tugged her down to the sofa and grabbed her hands.

"I was trying to say that I should've made my dad apologize the minute after he said the first stupid thing." Rachel explained better. "I should've protected you, even thou it was my own family who bullied you. To be honest, I didn't think it would be that bad. Dad never really like any of my boyfriends but at least he made an effort to be civil towards them. I've never seen him like that."

Quinn scoffed playfully. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Neither am I but I guess, we just have to wait and see."

"Where are they now anyway? Back at your place?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed and leaned back against the couch, "After you left, we got into a huge fight, I mean Dad and me. He couldn't see what he did wrong and – I just lost it. After half an hour screaming at the top of our lungs at each other, Daddy stepped in and stopped it. Eventually we calmed down and he forced us to go out to eat dinner, he said it's still Christmas after all. But in the middle of the dinner…he just said some really bad things that made me storm out of the restaurant. They left to go home."

Quinn sucked in deep breath and glanced down at her lap, guiltily. "I'm sorry, I ruined your Christmas."

"Baby…" Rachel cooed softly, pulling Quinn down beside her and wrapping her arms around her. Quinn laid her head on her shoulder and Rachel kissed her temple. "You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I don't celebrate Christmas, so you didn't ruin it." She joked quietly, hoping to earn at least a tiny giggle from the blonde but she stayed quiet. Rachel tightened her grip on her and they eventually watched the end of the film together, cuddling on the sofa.

 _ **Hey, guys. I'm so sorry for the delay but I just had a bad, bad writers block for quite some time and I couldn't write anything. I felt horrible that I made you guys wait so much and basically forget half of the story (happened to me a lot of times) and I wanted to finish it off already. Had a little bit of different idea when I started writing but just minor things. It's a bit angst, I'm sorry about that.**_

 _ **Next time, we see what happens with Puck and the rest of the gang. Rachel visits Quinn at the police station. A bit action maybe ;) who knows?**_

 _ **If you're still out there, reading my story, please leave a comment and let me know. I made a promise to myself that I would write every day at least 500 words and I intended to keep it so I should upload much faster than now.**_

 _ **If there's any mistake, please ignore it. It's totally my fault.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and I hope I see you next time as well.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Guys, trigger warning in the end. There's no graphics or in detail but if you don't want to even think about this kind of things, then please skip it.**_

/

The next couple of days was remotely ordinary for Quinn. The hectic Christmas vibe was starting to calm down a little in the city and Quinn couldn't be more grateful. She had more than enough of the holiday and just wanted things to go back to normal. Rachel seemed to be around a lot more than usual, which Quinn didn't mind at all. She was getting slowly used to the singer, showing up on her doorstep or sleeping over at her house. She loved every moment with Rachel.

On Thursday night, the couple was found on the couch, watching a movie together when Quinn phone rang. She freed her armed away Rachel's shoulders and reached down to the coffee table and grabbed the phone. Rachel straightened up and pulled her legs underneath herself being careful not to slip the bowl on her lap, looking at Quinn while eating popcorn.

"Hi, S. What's up?" Quinn answered the phone, leaning back against the sofa. She stole some popcorn from Rachel's lap, giving the singer a teasing grin.

"What's up with your ass?" Santana barked into the phone, not wasting a moment of beating around the bush.

Quinn raised her eyebrow defensively. "Why's everybody asking me that? Nothing!"

"Then why did you go off on Puckerman, ha? You're not normally like this so something must've happened." Santana said firmly. She was tired of being the third party and whenever the both cops get in an argument, she had to talk to them both and make them realize their mistakes. She didn't understand why they didn't just apologize to each other and be done with it. No, Santana had to step in and bang their heads together.

Quinn opened her mouth to argue but Santana was right. She normally doesn't act like this, especially to her friends. She sighed, defeated and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're right, I – it was not a great day for me, ok? A lot of things happened and I took it out of Puck. I shouldn't have." She said quietly and took a quick glance at Rachel, who was still watching her every move. As soon as Quinn made eye contact with her, Rachel knew the argument somehow involved her and she had a hunch it was about Christmas day. She shamefully lowered her gaze to her lap while she toyed with her t-shirt. She still felt guilty about the whole thing but she didn't know how to make it better.

"What happened, Quinn? Didn't you spend the day with Rachel? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Santana asked now concerned for her friend. She knew Rachel was very important for Quinn but if the little diva did something to upset her best friend…

"You know what? We'll talk about this later, ok? I'll call Puck and apologize, I promise." Quinn completely ignored Santana's questions because she didn't want to bring up everything while Rachel sat beside her. She knew the brunette felt terrible and she wasn't about to rub it under her nose how it was Quinn's worst Christmas ever. She figured, she asked Santana to lunch and tell her everything there.

"Is she here right now? Is that why you don't want to say anything?"

"Yes, bye S. I'll call you later." Quinn quickly ended the phone. She winced already knowing her best friend biggest pet peeve was people hanging up on her while they were in the middle of the conversation. She's going to get it next time they see each other.

After she put down her phone, the room was silent. While Quinn was speaking, Rachel put down the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and turned towards the blonde.

"That was Santana," Quinn spoke up uncertainly. "Puck and I had a fight." She explained without Rachel saying a word. She didn't tell the star about the argument.

"I figured." Rachel muffled, not angrily just timidly. "When?" She asked nervously but she already knew the answer.

"On Christmas day." Quinn bobbed her head while Rachel sucked in a deep breath. "He called me soon after I got home and I – it doesn't matter. He asked a question and I snapped back, he hung up and that's it. We haven't spoken since. I don't know what happened."

"You were angry and _hurt_ ," Rachel whispered brokenly.

Quinn didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet and that spoke volumes to Rachel.

/

Later that afternoon, Quinn got dressed in her black coat, boots, and red beanie and went to the Central Park to meet up with Santana. Not long after Quinn hung up the phone and the couple talked, Rachel made up an excuse and went home. She didn't know what to say anymore. Things definitely were not looking good for them and Quinn hated it. She cursed her inexperience in these type of situations because she didn't know what to do and how to fix things. She hoped Santana had some advice she could use.

As she rounded the corner, she spotted Santana sitting on the bench, drinking coffee and impatiently bouncing her leg. Quinn blew out a breath and quickened her steps, not wanting to make her friend wait more and be more pissed off. When she was a few steps away, Santana turned her head and stood up.

"Finally." She scoffed and dusted off her coat. "I've been waiting forever." She wore her favorite red coat with black jeans and mid-thigh high boots.

Quinn rolled her eyes and glanced down at her wristwatch, "I'm two minutes late."

"Yeah, well, I'm still pissed off because of you so I added that to my list." Santana answered back but her eyes softened slightly and she reached down to the bench and handed Quinn her coffee. "Here, I get you one. I know it makes you calm."

Quinn dropped her persona for a second and accepted the coffee with gratitude. "Thanks." She said, taking a small sip.

Santana nodded and spun around began to walk slowly further inside the park. Quinn quickly strolled beside her and they walked silently for a moment, admiring the wonderful view of the park covered in snow. Santana knew her friend needed a few minutes to gather her thoughts and courage to speak up and she eventually did.

"The day started out wonderfully," Quinn said dreamily but quietly. "I woke up with her in my arms and she was snuggling up against me so tightly…it was heaven." Santana stayed quiet, not wanting to make Quinn stop when she was on a roll. The blonde tended to keep things to herself and Santana was glad she was sharing. "I've got to her apartment the day before and the meeting went fine. Well, Tom was glaring at but it was harmless and Jacob was really nice."

"Which one is which again?" Santana asked when Quinn went quiet.

"Dad is Tom and Daddy is Jacob."

Santana huffed and smirked. "She's an adult and she's still calling him daddy."

"Hey, shut it." Quinn defended her girlfriend. Santana raised her palms up in defeat and they continued to walk.

"What happened after that?"

"We were eating dinner when Tom suddenly started interviewing me, asking about my life and such. It was weird."

Santana smirked again, amusement twinkling in her eyes at the naïve blonde. "That's totally normal, my friend. You know how many times I had the 'If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you' talk with Brittany's dad. Yeah, I've lost count. Every father wants to get to know his daughter's significant other."

"Well, mine doesn't." Quinn murmured, gazing down to her legs as she walked.

"Your Dad's an idiot." Santana said unapologetically.

Quinn's head shot up and she scowled at her friend. "Hey!" No matter what her father do, he's always going to be her Dad. Nobody can badmouth him, just her.

"What? I'm just saying if he can't see that you're happy then he's an idiot." Santana clarified. "Now get to the point before my ass is frozen."

Quinn rubbed her bright red nose with her gloved hand and pulled her beanie down an inch. "Dinner wasn't that bad and after that, we watched a movie. We took the couch while Rachel's dads were on the loveseat. As we were cuddling, he kept glaring at me and when I asked Rachel if we can go to sleep, he stopped us. He didn't want me to sleep in Rachel's bed with her."

"That's bullshit. You're both adults, it's not his business who Rachel's sleeping with." Santana blurted out. "She can make that decision herself."

"Well, I don't know what happened after that because Rachel sent me to the bedroom to talk to her dads alone. I didn't want to accidently hear any more bad words about me so I took a shower."

Santana tightened her hands into fists of anger. "She's should've protected you. You're her girlfriend, for fuck's sake. Instead, she did nothing and let her father keep insulting you further."

Quinn opened her mouth but she couldn't come up with anything to defend Rachel. "But…she…You didn't know that."

"Did she at least yelled at him?" Santana rounded on Quinn, stopping in front of the blonde. Her eyes were shining with fury and her mouth set in a thin line. "Please tell me she did something." Santana almost pleaded because if Rachel didn't do anything and just let her father intimated and scare Quinn, she didn't know what she'd do to her. Nobody messed with her friends and get away with it.

Quinn lifted her shoulders while she gaped helplessly at Santana. "I – I don't know, ok?! But she did argue with him the next morning." Quinn blurted out quickly, trying to save Rachel's image in Santana's eyes. She wanted her best friend and her girlfriend to get along.

"What did he do the next morning?" Santana asked slowly, trying to calm herself down a little in case it was nothing big. When Quinn lowered her gaze and began to play with her hands, she knew it was the opposite.

"He umm…Tom made breakfast for us in the morning, pancakes and cinnamon rolls, everything. Then Rachel asked me to want do I want and I asked her for some cereal. You know I can't eat pancakes for breakfast –"

" – yeah, you threw up in my toilet right after – "

"But Tom didn't like that idea." Quinn continued ignoring Santana's disgusted face as she recalled that particular morning in college. "He wanted me to eat pancakes because it was tradition or something."

"Oh my God, he's a control freak! How dare he tell you want to do, ha?! Oh, I'm so gonna hunt down Rachel." Santana murmured under her breath as they continued to walk. She's going to get her number from Puckerman and arrange a meeting with the superstar and give her a stern talking to.

Quinn stopped immediately and stepped closer to the Latina, getting into her face. "Don't! Stay out of my love life, ok? Before you ruin it for me." As soon as she said it, Quinn wanted to take her words back. She watched as Santana's eyes twitched but her face remained neutral. Quinn didn't know what was going on in her head and she hated it.

"I – Santana…"

"You know what? I'm just trying to help you. All I want is for you to be happy and I can see that Rachel does make you happy. But she screwed up, big time and I won't stay quiet about it or accept it like you do. But if you don't want my help, fine, I have places to be." With that Santana spun around and power walked away from Quinn.

Quinn outstretched her arm to stop Santana but she was long gone. She rubbed the back of her neck and groaned. It was a record for her to piss off both of her best friends in such short period of time. Now she not only had to apologize to Puck but she had to add Santana to her list too. She wondered what else's going to go wrong in her life.

/

Quinn pushed open the NYPD's headquarters' door late in the night and walked the short distance to her little office on the first floor. She was on duty with Puck in 30 minutes and she was trying to figure out the best way to apologize to him. She didn't want the whole 8 hours, locked inside a car together to be awkward and uncomfortable. When she reached her office – well, it was smaller than an office, maybe she can call it 'her space' - she dropped off her stuff on her chair and got ready for duty.

When the clock was rounding on eight o'clock, Quinn got up and walked outside the parking lot to their police car. Puck was already there, leaning against the back seat door, drinking coffee and looked problem free. Quinn envied him for a moment before shaking her head; as she got closer, she opened her mouth to apologize but Puck beat her to it.

"Don't even think about it. Santana told me." He said and handed Quinn coffee. The blonde furrowed her eyes and looked down at the beverage; this was the second time her friends brought her coffee and she thanked them with attitude and rudeness. She raised her gaze on Puck and without a second thought, lifted her arms – mindful of the coffee – and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Puck eyes widen in surprise – Quinn wasn't a big hugger – but he upstretched one of his arm and brought it around Quinn's waist. The hug didn't last long and the two best friend parted with a gentle squeeze. They both straightened up their uniforms sheepishly and without a word, they got into the car; Puck's behind the wheel and Quinn's on the passenger seat.

After boosting up the car, Puck quickly pulled out the building and made their way to the Central Park.

They rode silently for a few minutes, Puck concentrated on the road while Quinn wrinkled her hands together, nervously playing with her fingers. She stole glazes at Puck but didn't dare open her mouth.

"Just spit it out, Q." Puck commented without taking his eyes away from the street. He felt Quinn gaze on him, thinking she's guilty.

"I'm really sorry about how I treated you." Quinn apologized timidly. "A lot happened that day and I took it out on you."

Puck bobbed his head, "I was a little bitch anyway." He leered. "Hanging up on you because you yelled at me; I'm a badass for fuck's sake, I don't get offended that easily."

Quinn smiled at her partner, now completely letting go of the stiffness she felt inside and leaned back against the seat with a sigh. "And how was your Christmas?" She was kind of done talking about hers so she let Puck take the stage.

"Nah, not bad. I went home for the morning but got back for the night. Went to the bar and got me a Christmas present." He smirked victoriously. "Several, actually."

Quinn groaned, reading between the lines. "Ugh, spare me the details."

"Why?" Puck grinned. "Just because you don't give it up to Rachel doesn't mean everybody has to be a prude."

Quinn's cheeks heated up at the mention of her sex life – well, the lack thereof, really – and turned her gaze away from Puck. "I'm not a prude."

Puck's eyes twinkled with mischievousness. "Really? How far did you get with Rachel?"

"Nah ah, we're not talking about this."

"Of course, we are. Tell me. Second base, third base? All the way?" Puck kept questioning the blonde.

Quinn didn't know if she should answer or not. She wanted to talk about this stuff with somebody but she was too shy to bring up the subject herself. She hoped one day Santana would casually ask about how things were going with Rachel and she would spill while growing red like a tomato. But she didn't know how to feel telling Puck about her private life.

"I – I don't know."

"Oh, come on…Quinn, do you even know the stages? Like what's second base and the others?" Puck asked seriously; he wouldn't put it past the blonde that she had no idea how these things worked. When Quinn didn't answer just grew slightly redder, Puck smirk deepened.

"You know, second base when you touch her boobs." Quinn uncomfortably shifted in her seat as Puck continued to explain. "Third base when you got to lick her – "

"OK!" Quinn jumped in quickly and ignored Puck's joyful laughter. "I get it, thank you, Puck."

Puck smiled teasingly as he pulled the car to stop near the park. "You're very welcome." They got out of the vehicle and walked inside the park, joking together trying to make the time go faster.

/

After the clock hit 1 AM, the park was slightly deserted. Quinn and Puck probably walked it around for five or six times already and they were running out of subject to talk about. They just began walking their seventh round when suddenly a teenage looking girl with pink bag pack, run up to them with frightening blue eyes. Quinn's adrenaline immediately sky-rocketed and put her hands on her gun-holder. The girl panted heavily, continuing to look behind her back, searching for somebody. Quinn raised her hands up in submissiveness, trying not to scare the girl more than she already was and crunched down a little bit before her while Puck with fire in his eyes, scanned their surroundings.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. It's okay." Quinn cooed gently, inching closer to her. "What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you out so late?"

"Somebody…" The girl gulped down a big chunk of breaths, trying to get her words out faster. At that point Puck had his gun out in his hand, still furiously skimming the park for anybody.

"It's okay, just take a deep breath and tell us." Quinn encouraged; she had an instinct what would've happened. The sooner they found out what really did happen, the sooner she could get the girl to safety.

"I was – I was with my friends and – he…he followed us." Stuttered the girl, shaking in fear.

"Ok. Where is he now?" Quinn turned her head and made eye-contact with Puck, mutely telling him to call back-up so they could watch the girl while they went after the guy. Puck nodded and stepped slight left and quietly communicated with the station, asking for somebody in the area to come.

"I don't know…we – umm started running in different directions and he went after one of my friends."

"Which directions?" Quinn questioned, a map forming in her mind of the park and where the bastard could've gone. The girl furrowed her forehead and uncertainty pointed somewhat to the right behind her.

"I think there."

"What does he look like?" Quinn wanted to stop asking so many questions but she knew it was important information. The guy could decide to stop chasing after the girls and just walk calmly out of the park without anyone noticing and for that Quinn needed something to identify him.

"Um, he had a black baseball hat on with LA written on it. He wore all black clothes, probably as tall as him." The girl pointed to Puck. Quinn nodded and stood up, turning to face Puck.

"How many more minutes?" She asked without specifics but he understood, she was asking how much time until the back-up comes and they could run after the man.

"Any second now." As Puck said, not after twenty seconds, a police car showed up the rooftop flashing lights on. Quinn grabbed the girl by the hand and run to the car, and nodded at the officer, leaving the girl behind. She ran back and with Puck by her side, they jogged towards the direction where the predator was last seen.

/

With sharpened ears, Quinn and Puck were furiously looking for the man that the girl described. The problem was that there was no screams or any other noises and the park was quite large. Quinn had her gun securely in her hands, ready at all times to shoot if something goes wrong. They tried to go stray away from the sidewalk and go deeper into the field, hoping they spot the man before he does and run for his life. After five minutes of searching and not finding anything, Quinn motioned to Puck to go to the other direction. Puck bobbed his head and turned around hurriedly walked away.

Quinn took a deep breath and rounded the corner to no avail. The park was dangerously quiet and Quinn didn't like it one bit. They were in the 'city that never sleeps' for God's sake and Quinn felt like she was the only person still awake. But she didn't stop, she rounded corner after corner until she heard muffled voices, a little bit off to her right. Her heart speeded up and she lifted her gun in front of her face and confidently walked towards the sound. The area was completely covered by bushes and trees and it was hard for anybody to see through it.

The noises were getting louder by steps and Quinn almost ran at the end. She stopped in front of the bush and shouted.

"Freeze! This is the police!" Quinn yelled, wiping away the branches. Underneath Quinn found the suspect, he was looking up at her with a deer in headlights expression. She pointed the gun at his head, while her other hand reached for the walkie-talkie attached to her shoulder and called Puck back. She didn't take her eyes away from the man.

"Get up! Put your hands behind your back!" She ordered strongly and took a step back and allowed to man to walk out of the bush. When he walked out, Quinn was hit with extremely strong nausea. The man had his pants at his ankle in just his underwear, and his shirt unbuttoned. "I said, put your hands behind your back!" She roared loudly, trying to keep her emotions in check, at least for the time being. The suspect hesitated for a second before turning around and putting his hands behind his back. Quinn immediately grabbed the handcuffs off her belt and snapped it on the guy, very tightly until it hurt. "Now, lay down on the ground!"

By now, he immediately obeyed and laid down. Quinn still kept her gun up, pointed at him until Puck arrived, fortunately after two minutes. When he spotted Quinn, he ran to her and quickly scanned her upside down, looking for injuries. Quinn nodded emotionlessly and when Puck took over watching the guy until back-up comes, Quinn put her gun away and cautiously approached the bush.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm a police officer. You're safe, now." Quinn spoke gently before brushing the branches to the side and she caught sight on a teenage girl, laying on the ground. Quinn sucked in a deep breath and prayed she got here before the worst could've happened. Eyes filled with remorse, Quinn saw the girl had her t-shirt ripped apart, leaving her in a sports bra, her pants, and underwear was torn apart as well, lying next to her. The girl was clearly in shock because she didn't move an inch, just kept breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Quinn quickly took off her jacket and laid it down on her. Quinn's heart broke for the girl and she kneeled down before her.

"You're safe. You're safe, now. Everything's going to be okay." She whispered tearfully and prayed to every God that what she just said was true.

/

After several hours of questioning and telling the story over and over again in the hospital, Quinn exhaustedly was told to go home and relax. What nobody knew was Quinn couldn't sleep a wink; she couldn't, not after what she saw. The girl turned out to be Maddie, a 16 years old teenager, who snuck out late at night with her friends to hang out in the park and drink. They were just ready to go home when they heard noises behind them and they panicked and ran. The girl who stopped Quinn and Puck, called Callie and she was sent to the hospital as well for the night, just to be safe. Their parents were called but Quinn still didn't know the results of the attack. The back-up brought the criminal in the station but Quinn rushed to the hospital to make sure Maddie was okay; at the very least physically, if not emotionally. The other friends safely made it back home.

Emotionally drained for the day, Quinn tiredly walked out of the hospital to the parking lot. Puck was waiting for her, leaning against his car and he was already changed his uniform. After Quinn left the scene, Puck made sure they had every little evidence to convict the bastard for good. He also found marijuana powder in his pants and also in his system.

"What do you need?" Puck asked seriously, ready to do anything for his partner as soon as Quinn neared.

Quinn shook her head, "Bring me to Rachel's." She said simply, opening the passenger door and getting in. Puck quickly popped behind the wheels and made the way towards the superstar's apartment. They rode in silence, while Quinn tried to keep her emotions in check and not throw up all over the dashboard. She glanced down at her wristwatch and exhaled when it showed 4:24 am.

Fortunately, Puck got them there fairly fast and after 25 minutes, Quinn was knocking on Rachel's door. The brunette didn't open it for a few minutes, so Quinn waited and when Rachel opened the door, wearing her white robe, Quinn's eyes filled relief. However, Rachel's filled with concern as she tightened the robe around her waist.

"Quinn, it's – "Rachel looked behind her to the kitchen clock, "it's 4:51 AM. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Quinn shook her head and reached for Rachel's hand. The diva's eyes softened as she gently guided the blonde inside her apartment and closed the door behind her.

/

 _ **Hey, guys.**_

 _ **First of all, I know a lot of you criticized Rachel for not standing up for Quinn in the last chapter and I completely agree; she should've. However, this kind of situations tends to happen when you're in a relationship. She was wrong and she apologized and she tries to make up for it as best as she could.**_

 _ **Second, of all, I wanted to bring back Cop!Quinn into the mix, seeing her in action. I apologize if the context affected you or offended you, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think and write me any story line you would want to see next. Maddie's going to be in the next chapter and you're going to see her bond with Quinn. (I promise you, she's fine.) The couple love deepens and they got more comfortable with each other.**_

 _ **Any mistakes are on me, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading it.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **FaberryAchele.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"What happened?" Rachel asked again, determined to figure out why her girlfriend showed up on her doorstep at 5 AM on the morning, totally unannounced. The paleness of Quinn's skin and lifeless in her eyes added to her worries as she guided her to the living room, but Quinn tugged her hands, stopping her. Rachel turned back and stepped closer, ready to give everything to the obviously hurting blonde.

"Can we just lay down a little bit. I've been up since six p.m. yesterday and I'm really tired." She murmured with her head lowered toward the ground but her grip on Rachel's hand stayed tight. Rachel felt like the anchor that was holding her grounded, and not letting her fade away too deep into her thoughts. She just wanted to forget what happened for a little while longer than face the day head on.

Rachel sighed deeply, trying to push down her worry for the time being. "Wait for me here, ok?" She asked softly, letting go of Quinn's hand and turned around. She locked the front door again and turned back around, for one second letting her gaze wonder on Quinn. Her posture was hunched forward, eyes lifeless as they roamed around the living room. Her arms wrapped tightly over her chest, like she was hugging herself. Rachel's heart broke at the sight.

She closed the short distance between them, already opening her arms and whispering softly, "Come here."

At the soft request Quinn, locked gaze with her girlfriend to find concern and worry in those beautiful brown eyes she loved so much. Without speaking a word, Quinn leaned down and enveloped Rachel tightly in her arms. She buried her face into her hair and inhaled the sweet, familiar scent.

"What do you need?" Rachel whispered.

"You." Quinn chuckled drily, pulling her closer so that Rachel was standing on her tiptoes. "Just you. This. For a few hours."

"Anything."

/

/

The only connection was their intertwined hands that rested between them as the couple laid side by side, silently memorizing every detail of each other. Quinn changed into one of Rachel's pajamas and now Quinn found herself unable to look away from Rachel's eyes and she wouldn't change it for anything.

"I was on patrol with Puck." Quinn whispered, finally gathering her thoughts and ready to tell Rachel what happened. The diva tried to hold in every question that rose in her and gave Quinn her undivided attention. But the blonde knew her enough to know her thoughts. "No, Puck's fine. I'm fine."

Rachel shakily nodded and tightened her grip on Quinn's hand.

"We were walking and talking when suddenly a young girl ran up to us. She was really scared and she kept looking back to her she came from. It was strange." Quinn described, she felt the smallest of movement from Rachel's hand, her thumb started to caress the back of her hand and Quinn instantly felt safer. "She told us that she was with her friends, just hanging out and when they were ready to go home, some _fucker_ started chasing them."

Rachel let out a small gasp as her mind filled with horrible, awful scenarios. Quinn normally didn't swear a lot so Rachel knew the situation deeply affected the blonde.

"I spilt up with Puck and tried the found the bastard. I heard some twitching or something in the bushes and – "Quinn quieted down, the picture forever printed in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, it didn't go away.

Rachel's eyes held sympathy and concern as she inched closer to the blonde, taking her into her arms. She guided Quinn's head on her chest while one of her hand were massaging her scalp, trying to comfort her as best as she could. Quinn's arm wrapped around Rachel's stomach, holding her so tightly like she wanted to float away.

"Did he?" Rachel whispered after a moment. She didn't have to finish her question, Quinn understood her perfectly.

"I don't know." She said brokenly, "That's the worst part. He had his pants down at his ankle but his underwear was on; that have to mean something, right?" Quinn asked desperately.

"I – I don't know, baby. I wish I could tell you otherwise…" Rachel uttered softly.

"I need to go to the hospital again later to question her." She sighed. "I have to ask her what happened. She can help put that man away for good."

"Can somebody else question her?" Rachel asked. She felt horrible about the situation, about that poor little girl but she was worried about Quinn. She saw how deeply it affected her, being so helpless and she didn't want to send her back to found out more details.

"I was on duty. I'm the officer who found her. It's my case, nobody else can question her, just me and Puck." Quinn explained lowly.

"Ask Puck to help you." Rachel suggested gently, squeezing Quinn's hand, letting her know she was trying to help.

Quinn nodded.

/

Quinn talked about the incident for a little while before exhausting herself and falling asleep, pressed against Rachel's chest. But the brunette didn't mind it one bit, she tightened her grasp on the blonde and continued to soothingly run her fingers through Quinn's hair. She heard about these attacks before – everybody heard about them one point or another – but to hear it from somebody who was involved first handed was a different experience. She couldn't imagine what Quinn saw and worst of all what that little girl went through.

Rachel furrowed her forehead while she tried to reach for her phone beside the bed without waking Quinn up. She cursed her short arms when she came a couple of inches short of the phone and had to slip out under from the sleeping blonde for a little bit. Quinn hummed, flattering her eyelids open as Rachel finally grabbed her phone.

"Shh…" Rachel cooed soothingly as she placed her palm on Quinn's head, "Go back to sleep, baby." With her phone in her hand, she climbed back on the bed and pulled the blonde into her arms.

Quinn blinked a few times, burying her face against Rachel's chest. "What time is it?" She murmured.

Rachel pushed the power button on her iPhone and showed it to Quinn. The blonde flinched at the bright light and buried deeper into Rachel. The brunette let out a giggle at the adorable reaction.

"Sorry."

"Mhhh. You don't sound sorry." Quinn teased tiredly as she tightened her hold on Rachel's upper back.

Rachel smiled and dropped a kiss on Quinn's forehead then leaned her cheeks on top of her head. "I am. I promise. It's seven pm."

Quinn knew Rachel meant the apology in a deeper meaning but she liked the light conversation that they had and she wanted to continue. "I don't believe you."

"What? The time or that I'm sorry." She asked jokingly.

"That you're sorry."

"Well, too bad. It's not my problem."

"You want me to make it your problem?"

"Is that a promise?"

"Maybe."

Rachel's eyes sparkled with joyfulness at the soft bickering, glad to see the blonde in better spirit than a few hours before. She hoped the calming atmosphere and her presence were enough to prepare Quinn for the day ahead.

Quinn enjoyed the closeness for a few seconds more before heave a sigh and untangle from Rachel. "I have to get ready." She unwillingly crawled out of the bed.

Rachel watched her silently as Quinn found her uniform folded and draped over Rachel's vanity chair beside the bathroom door. A few hours earlier she slipped out of her clothes in front of Rachel, she was so exhaustion Rachel didn't think she even realized but now in full daylight, Quinn didn't hesitate to walk inside the restroom to change.

Five minutes later, she exited the bathroom in her uniform, blonde hair high up in a ponytail and ready to go. Rachel couldn't take her eyes away from the sight, mesmerized about how good Quinn looked. The uniform hugged her body in all the right places and her expression changed to sterner than the soft, almost shy look Rachel was used to. Her eyes shined with determination.

"Wow." She murmured unknowingly.

Quinn's eyes shot to her and blushed at the awe clearly visible in her girlfriend's eyes. Self-consciously, she tugged on her shirt before folding her arm over her chest. Seeing the vulnerability, Rachel stood up from the bed and stepped to Quinn, cupping her cheeks in her palms. Rocking on her tiptoes, she pressed their lips together and tenderly kissed Quinn. The blonde closed her eyes and let Rachel lead. The brunette opened her mouth and trapped Quinn's lower lip in between her own and softly nibbled on it until Quinn let her arms down and wrapped it around Rachel's waist.

Rachel softly continued kissing the blonde until she felt her completely relaxing and melting like a puddle into her arms. Then, she slowed down the kiss and pecked the blonde's mouth before pulling away.

"Do you want me to go with you? I can be ready in ten minutes." She offered, lightly pressing her forehead against Quinn's. They stayed in the embrace.

"You don't have to, Puck's coming with me. I know you have something important this morning."

Rachel didn't let it slide that Quinn didn't say no, directly. "Just an interview. I can cancel and have it rescheduled anytime. You're more important."

Quinn swallowed at hearing those words directed at her and tightened her hold on her girlfriend. No matter how much she wanted Rachel to be there with her, she needed to act professional and push away her emotions for the time being and focus on the case, putting that horrible human being in jail. She needed to do this alone.

"I need you to do your thing while I do mine, ok? I promise as soon as I'm done, I'll call you and we can do whatever you want. I don't want you to cancel anything because of me." Quinn protested gently.

"But –"

" – But I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She smiled softly, opening her eyes to found Rachel gaze on her. She kissed her forehead and felt Rachel sigh a deep breath in defeat. "I really need to go." She informed regretfully.

"Promise me you'll get some type of breakfast on the way." Rachel demanded sympathetically. "You need to eat something. I'll call Puck later to ask him if you ate something."

Quinn chuckled at the weak threat and nodded, kissing Rachel's cheek once. "I promise." She let go the brunette and with one last look, walked out of the bedroom.

/

Puck and Quinn entered the hospital and Puck handed her the files. Quinn looked at him. "The guys and me filled it out after you left. There's everything you need to know about her. Her parents, school, friend etc."

Quinn nodded as they stepped in the elevator and Puck pushed the button to the third floor. Quinn opened the file and quickly read through it, skipping the unimportant parts and reading the rest of it twice. She learned Maddison was a sophomore in James Adams High School in Manhattan, her parents are Steven and Caroline Cooper and she's an only child. Her friends already gave their statements in the early morning, all of them telling the same story in a nutshell.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the long hallway to reach Maddison's room 362. Quinn glanced at Puck, who signaled he was ready so Quinn knocked on the door. A middle-aged man opened the door, his tired eyes taking in the two police officers.

"Officer Fabray, right?" He asked. "I'm Steven Cooper. We met earlier. I'm Maddie's father."

"Of course, Mr. Cooper." Quinn nodded her hand and gestured to Puck. "And this is my partner Officer Puckerman."

The two men shook hands before Mr. Cooper focused back on Quinn. "I need to talk to your daughter, sir. If that's alright with you." She asked politely.

He glanced over his shoulder at his wife who was sitting beside his daughter's bed in a pull-up chair, gently stroking Maddie's arm while the teenager watched the television on the wall.

"Maddie, sweetie, there's two police officers that would like to talk to you." Maddie pulled her eyes away from the Tv and gazed at door, she immediately recognized Quinn's blonde hair and kind eyes and nodded at his father.

"Please, come in." The man opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting them inside the hospital room. Quinn nodded her thanks and walked in first, Puck closely following her. She introduced herself and Puck to the mother, before stopping beside the bed.

"We would like to be here for this." Mrs. Cooper said, strongly, standing up from her chair.

"That's perfectly fine, Mrs. Cooper." Puck said for the first time since they've arrived. "Maddison's a minor, you have every right to stay."

Quinn now looked down at Maddie and gave her a polite smile. "Hello, Maddie. I'm Officer Quinn Fabray. I would like to ask some question about last night, is that okay?" Quinn saw Maddie's eyes widen in fear and she was quick to assure her. "We can stop whenever you like it, okay? You don't have to be afraid."

After a while, Maddie shyly nodded her head. Quinn smiled. "Ok, let's start from the beginning."

/

Quinn stepped out of the double doors of the hospital and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

They got there on time. Maddie was physically fine.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn turned around to see Puck standing behind her. She nodded shakily and slowly stepped closer to a bench and sitting down. Puck joined her and they both sat in silence for a while. Quinn took deep breath, letting the fresh air into her lungs, clearing of all the bad thoughts that were circling around in her mind.

"The judge can charge him with sexual assault of a minor and attempted rape of a minor. He can get two to nine years in prison. We gave our statements and Maddie did as well." Puck listed passionately, "There's no way he can get away with this. We got him."

Quinn glanced at him and saw fire burn in his eyes, his body language defensive, ready to fight whatever came at him – at them - and Quinn couldn't be happier that he was her partner.

Puck jumped up from the bench. "Come on, we need to get Maddie's statement to the Station. Sooner the jury gets the file, the sooner they can put bastard behind bars."

/

 _Hey, Rach. – Q._

 _ **Quinn! How's everything? Are you okay? Did you eat something? – R.**_

Quinn chuckled in amusement at Rachel's million questions being thrown at her at once. She knew Rachel was just as anxious as she was in the morning to know everything. She loved that Rachel cared so much about other people.

 _Can I call you? Your interview is done, right? – Q._

Instead of texting back, Rachel's smiling face appeared on Quinn's screen and she instantly accepted the call.

"Tell me everything." Rachel didn't hesitate.

"Everything's fine. Maddie's fine." Every time she said those words, she felt ten times lighter. "Well, as fine as she can be, considering the situation."

"Did he?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No." Quinn answered softly. "No, he didn't. We got there just in time."

Quinn could hear Rachel let out a breath she's been holding in and Quinn closed her eyes.

"I'm so glad, Quinn. I'm _so_ glad." Rachel murmured.

/

 _ **First of all, I'm so sorry for not posting in forever.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**You waited long enough, so I thought I would put up the last two chapters. Thank you so much to all of you who have read it and loved it and commented on it. I appreciate it so much.**_

 _ **Enjoy the last chapter,**_

 _ **FaberryAchele**_

/

The jury and the judge collected the evidence against the offender and without a trial, convicted him to seven years in prison. It turned out he was fired from his job the day before the attack because of his alcohol problems. He wondered around in the park the next evening, completely drunk and heard the young group talking and laughing. He didn't deny his crimes, admitting he was guilty of all the charges against him, making the judge's job easier.

And as for Quinn and Rachel, their relationship turned back to normal. Well, as normal as dating a superstar can be. They both increased their dates, often went out to restaurant, bistros and sometimes karaoke bars that Rachel loved so much. The paparazzies silently followed them everywhere they went but fortunately stayed out of their way. Often times, Quinn didn't even know they were taking pictures of them until she would see them online.

That was her guilty pleasure. Despite Rachel's warning, she couldn't stay away from gossip website and comments talking about them, good and bad. Whenever she went online, somehow, she always found herself reading comment after comment about herself or Rachel and she couldn't stop. She wanted to know what people thought about her.

With Rachel's on her way to her apartment, Quinn grabbed her laptop to check what movies they could watch in the cinema later in the mall. She opened her browser and typed in the cinema and searched for some kind of romantic comedy or an animation. She loved watching animated movies even though she was way too old but she found them relaxing, like she could switch her brain off for an hour and a half and not think about anything else.

She found two great movies in both categories and decided to let Rachel choose between them. She glanced at the clock. Rachel's going to be here in ten minutes so she thought she was going to open Twitter, see what the world is talking about at the moment. She logged in her account and saw she had over 50 notifications and her smile grew. Ever since, they went public with their relationship and Rachel started talking about Quinn in interviews, Rachel's fans found Quinn's account, many of them following her and liking her posts.

She posted a selfie recently of the two of them, sitting on the couch, covered with a blanket as Rachel's head were leaning against her shoulder. That photo proved to be very popular among Rachel's fans and the public. Quinn saw many magazines using it on their article about Rachel and how she found happiness after her disastrous relationship with Finn Hudson. She opened the post and breezed through the retweets and the likes, she noticed several comments – well, more accurately – hateful comments.

 _she's nothing compared to Finn. #finchelforever_

 _She better treats her right. Rachel deserves the best. QuinnFabray_

 _QuinnFabray your fat_

She furrowed her eyebrow and continued scrolling through. They were mostly about herself but she noticed a couple about Rachel. That made her more furious and somehow feel helpless. There's nothing she could do, she couldn't just go and start replying to any of these people. She knew it would cause more trouble than it worth. But unfortunately, once she started she couldn't stop and spent that ten minutes reading remarks. Rachel knocking on the door snapped her out of her haze and she closed the laptop, dumping it on the couch. She got up and opened to the door, letting Rachel in.

Rachel smiled, pulling Quinn into a soft kiss then cooing, "Hey, baby."

Quinn smiled adorably, shaking off those hateful words. "Hi." She closed the door and watched as Rachel dumped her purse on the dining table and settled down on the couch, heavily.

"Long day?" Quinn asked, went into the kitchen to bring both of them a glass of water. She handed one to Rachel and sat down beside her.

"Hmm…" Rachel hummed and snipped her water. "The director wasn't in the best mood. He kept yelling at everyone."

Quinn pulled her legs underneath her, watching the brunette. "I'm sorry."

"It was fine." She shook her head, dismissing the whole thing. "We had worse days than this. Now let's just forget about it. Tell me about your day." Her eyes twinkled.

"It's my day off." Quinn smirked. "You know I don't do anything productive. Just being my lazy true self."

"Ugh, you're so lucky." Rachel groaned, inching closer to the blonde then laying her head on her shoulder. Quinn placed her hand on her right knee, smoothly caressing it. Rachel exhaled with her eyes closed, enjoying Quinn's simple touches. Quinn kissed her on the top of her head, lingering for a second.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out." She suggested, quietly.

"But you want to go to the cinema." Rachel argued weekly, almost falling asleep.

Quinn hesitantly nodded, "Yeah… but you're exhausted. I'm fine just staying in. It supposed to rain today anyway."

Rachel sighed contently as Quinn lifted her arm and let it fall on her shoulder, snuggling closer to the brunette. Quinn loved days like this. Just the two of them, being in each other's arms sitting in silence, like the whole world would stop for a minute and they would have nothing to worry about. But Quinn mind didn't stop. She kept thinking about people's words, how they had no regards about hurting someone who they don't even know.

The silence stretched between them and Rachel was on the edge of falling asleep. The blonde was very comfortable and her smell smoothed her senses, her whole body relaxing for the first time in a week. Rehearsal were getting brutal with opening night right around the corner and everything had to be perfect.

"Rach?" Quinn murmured quietly, in case Rachel did fall asleep.

Rachel hummed in acknowledgement.

"Do you read comments online?" Quinn asked hesitantly. "I mean, about you?"

Rachel opened her eyes and slightly shifted in Quinn's arms, raising her neck to look at the blonde. "No, never. At the beginning, I used to when I get my first role on Broadway. I went online before my opening night to sort of buzz my confidence," Rachel humorlessly chuckled," but it did more harm than good."

"What happened?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Lot of people went on and on about how I would never compare to the great Barbra Streisand."

"Oh, you mean for Funny Girl." Quinn nodded knowingly.

Rachel smirked. "Yes, stalker. After reading one comment, I couldn't stop. I was up all night and in the morning, I was so depressed that I didn't want to get up from the bed. My friends had to do an intervention to get me into the theatre. After that I've never read any comment or articles about myself. It messes with your brain."

"Yeah…"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I've read some comments before you came over." Quinn admitted quietly.

Rachel sighed. "Quinn…"

Quinn chuckled humorlessly, "I know, I know, I shouldn't have. But once I started, I couldn't stop. It amazes me how people can have negative comments or any opinion about your own life. That they have no regards of, you know?"

"That's one of the minuses about being a public figure. No matter what you do, people will have an opinion. The best you can do is avoid it." Rachel advised. "Otherwise you'll go crazy trying to please everybody."

"Yeah…" Quinn sighed, tightening her hold on the brunette.

Rachel chewed her bottom lip as she debated if she should or should not ask her next question. After a moment, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. "Did you see anything bad?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, your fans can be very protective of you." She snickered humorlessly. "Saying how Finn was better for you and that you two are endgame."

Rachel sighed again and moved backwards to look at her girlfriend. She clenched her hands between hers. "I love my fans to death. Without their support, I wouldn't be able to do what I love every day. I wanted to give something back to them that's why I share details about my personal life and interact with them whenever I have the opportunity. I love to hug them, talk to them, make connections, you know?"

Quinn listened intently, nodding her head at appropriate times throughout the little speech. As a fan, she understood how other fanatics felt about earning the diva's attention or time to tell her how she changed their lives.

"But…" Rachel took a deep breath, squeezing the blonde's hands. "There are times when they cross the line between loving, supportive fans and frenetic, obsessive stalkers. People that I never met before claim that we are meant to be together and try to letch onto me to get me to notice them. They think they know what's best for me and how I should live my life so they think telling me that would get me to see reason and fall into their arms. They can get aggressive if they want."

Quinn's eyes widen. "Did – " She didn't have to finish her question before Rachel shook her head.

"No, thank God. Nothing extreme happened before but my manager hired two bodyguards to escort me to big events. I love all my fans but they can get really scary sometimes." She smiled reassuringly, tugging on Quinn's hand to pull the blonde forward and into a loving kiss. She didn't want Quinn to worry, knowing how protective the blonde could be.

When they parted, Rachel continued.

"With that said, Finn and I had an on and off relationship for five years. There's always going to be some people who loved us together and want us to make up. But baby, you have to ignore those people and focus on us. Don't let them put wrong ideas in your head. I love you, that's all that matters."

Quinn's eyes widen at the confession that seemed to slip out so easily from Rachel's mouth. The brunette didn't notice the shift in the room until Quinn quite honestly attacked her, forcing her down the couch and kissing her senseless. Rachel moaned deeply, sweeping her fingers through Quinn's blonde hair, pulling her tighter on top of her. She didn't know what she said that made Quinn react this way but she wasn't complaining.

"Wait…wait." Rachel mumbled against the blonde's lips and pushed Quinn on the shoulder to separate them a little. They panted together gazing deep into each other's eyes.

"That – that was…" Rachel couldn't find the words to describe the kiss while Quinn chuckled, feeling quite embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you." She apologized moving to get off the brunette, but Rachel stopped her with her hands on her cheeks, keeping her close.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that about? I don't think you ever kissed me like that before." Rachel wondered, eyes moving all over Quinn's features. She really was a beautiful woman.

Quinn closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rachel's palms on her cheeks and turned her head, kissing the right palm. "You said you loved me."

Rachel's eyes filled with realization. "I did, didn't I? Shoot, I wanted to do it in some place romantic. You're first kiss was inside a bar and I confessed my love for you on your couch. I can't do anything right." She joked half-heartedly, rubbing her thumbs back and forth.

"What's your obsession with our milestones being in romantic places? I'm a rom/com movies' biggest fan but I even know this isn't a movie, Rach." Quinn said softly, hazel green eyes baring into Rachel's brown, chocolate orbs. She could spend her life being with Rachel like this, just the two of them without any outside pressure where her only concern was to make the diva happy.

"I know that but I wanted to make sure that they were memorable. These were all a first for you and I wanted to make them special." She whispered.

Quinn smiled gently, bumping their noses together cutely. "You did. Believe me you did, Rach. I would never forget my time with you."

Rachel smiled back, relaxing and pulling Quinn's head down to her neck, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Quinn buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck and inhaled sharply.

"And Rach?"

The brunette closed her eyes and hummed, indicating she was listening.

"I love you too."

/


End file.
